Kiss Me Deadly
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [COMPLETE] What if everything you thought you knew was a lie? A false truth for the purpose of deceiving everyone you call friends? When Sirius dies Harry gives up on the lies. Prepare to meet the real Harry Potter… DMHP [Ok, the entire thing is NOT CANON
1. A Baby Boy

U B "**Kiss Me Deadly**" /U /B 

** B Disclaimer: /B ** Well, as far as I'm willing to believe, they are mine… And J. K. R. can't do a thing about it… giggle Oh fine, they're hers! sulk …The banner was made by

** B Summery: /B ** What if everything you thought you knew was a lie? A false truth for the purpose of deceiving everyone you call friends? When Sirius dies Harry gives up on the lies. Prepare to meet the real Harry Potter… D/H

** B Rating: /B ** R/NC-17 eventually. SLASH!

** B A/N: /B ** Ok, the entire thing is NOT CANON! Severitus, Dark!Harry, Draco/Harry loving.

_ **I** XXX /**I** _

B U **Words : ** /B /U 1,112

B U **Chapter 1** /B /U 

B U **A Baby Boy** /B /U 

Lily Evan, a beautiful red haired green eyed muggleborn witch from Gryffindor married Severus Snape, a dark haired acerbic man from Slytherin and a long line of Death Eaters. For years they were happy, until Lily saw his Dark Mark. He had it so well hidden usually, but when she told him she was pregnant he was so excited that, when he woke the next morning, he forgot to charm his mark hidden.

She was so mad at him, but also terrified. Severus himself was on good terms with Lord Voldemort, as was his best friend Lucius Malfoy, but Lily believed what everyone else said about him. Fearing the safety of her child she left Severus that same day, and moved in with her best friend James Potter. Severus knew they weren't together like that, and when the rumors began to fly about Lily being pregnant by James he knew they were false but they hurt all the same.

The next time he saw his now ex-wife was at her wedding to James Potter. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen this as a marvelous opportunity to get his two favorite people together even though he knew the love they felt for each other was nothing more than that of a brother or sister. He also knew this child would be the one from the prophecy, the one to defeat Voldemort. And being raised around them was no way to turn him or her to the Light Side.

James was unsettlingly civil to Severus at the wedding, and as usual Sirius Black was a bastard. The time after that was when Harry James Potter, as he was named, was about two months old. Severus had been out of the country during the birth and had been insanely angry with himself because of it. He appeared at the Potter residence and made his apologies expecting the door to be slammed in his face. Instead James opened it wider and stepped aside to let him in.

He held his son and rocked him to sleep, and when Lily tried to take the boy to his cot, he woke and cried until he was placed back in Severus' hands once more. Lucius Malfoy had a son of his own over a month before Harry was born; he was named Draco Calidus Malfoy. Being Severus' best friend Lucius knew all of the details, and was surprisingly sympathetic even though Lily was a Mudblood. He even went as far as to try and dissuade Voldemort from attacking James Potter when Harry was 15months old.

Severus came forward with the truth, and after being tortured for lying, was told to get his son back. Lucius was also tortured for keeping it a secret. When Voldemort attacked the Potters he promised not to hurt Lily. He killed James, and Lily hid with Harry. He asked Lily to hand Harry over and Lily, fearing he knew of the prophecy refused again and again, until Voldemort lost his patience with her and killed her.

Angry at her and himself he picked up Harry and went to leave, as he got to the doorway, Albus Dumbledore flew through and fired the killing curse at him. Voldemort jumped out of the way and Harry fell. The curse hit Harry before Dumbledore could call it back, when he next cast the curse it hit Voldemort as intended and destroyed his body.

Harry, unconscious on the floor and bleeding from his forehead, was made a hero from that day on for surviving the killing curse and 'defeating' Voldemort. Dumbledore left Harry there after owling Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, to come and check on the Potters. Soon after Hagrid arrived, Sirius came also. Hugging his godson tightly, he decided that Severus should be told what happened. He left with Harry before Hagrid could stop him, and arrived at Snape Manor.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape where at the Manor when he arrived. They had been watching their Lord using a scrying mirror and Severus had tears running down his face after watching Lily die. Lucius was still in shock at the site of Voldemort crumbling to dust. They both turned to face Sirius as he held a sleeping baby against his chest.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked softly. Nodding Severus fetched his pensive, and placing the tip of his wand to his head drew a long line of silvery thread from his head and placed it into the bowl. Sirius handed Harry to his father and placed his face in the bowl.

He pulled out later; also tear streaked and angry as hell. "He wasn't going to hurt Harry." Lucius told him, and rather than fight Sirius nodded, angry at Dumbledore not Voldemort. He had no idea that Severus was Harry's true father and so, when he left, he took Harry with him and applied for custody. Dumbledore having found out somehow that Sirius knew the truth blamed Peter for telling Voldemort where the house was in the first place, and needing someone he could blame Sirius went after Peter.

Rightly terrified at the thought of Azkaban Peter blamed Sirius loud enough for people to hear and then, after cutting his own finger off, blew up half the muggle street and vanished as his animagnus form; Wormtail.

That left Sirius with the blame, and needing to be rid of him Dumbledore had Sirius sentence without a trial. He went to Azkaban for the murder of 12 muggles. Hagrid fetched Harry again, and took him to Dumbledore, who had taken hair from both of the Potter corpses and was working on a potion to give Harry. Hagrid left Harry with Dumbledore while he went back to Hogwarts for some paper Albus told him was very important.

He gave Harry the potion, and after swallowing every last drop lay Harry in the crib he conjured as the baby began to cry and scream. As Albus watched he noticed the changes, his face rounded out more, his hair shortened and began to stick up in all directions, a crows nest like James' had been. His eyes stayed Lily's emerald green. His skin wasn't as pale now and he was shorter all over.

When the changes stopped Harry's cries stopped, and Albus picked him up and gave him to Hagrid. He wrote a note to Lily's muggle sister Petunia and left to place the wards around the house. Hagrid arrived afterwards on Sirius' flying motorcycle and Albus placed Harry on the doorstep, note lying on his chest. The lightening bolt shaped scar peeking out from behind his hair.

B **XXX** /B 

PLEASE REVIEW… I started this after I lost my chapters for BiA and am now posting it… :D even though I have now found those chapters LOL


	2. Finding A Father

Yet another chapter I forgot to add… check out the next 2 after wards.

---

**Words: **1,303

**Chapter 2**

**Finding a Father**

After hearing of Sirius Black's sentence Severus with the help of Lucius looked everywhere for Harry. The even asked Remus Lupin, the last of the four Marauders now. Being a werewolf he was deemed unfit to take care of Harry even though it was only 3 nights a month. Albus probably had something to do with that also Lucius figured. When none of James' or Lily's friends knew where he was, none of the wizards knew in any of the gossip spots Severus figured on the muggle world.

Lucius believed Lily's sister to be too obvious a choice so no one checked there. Years passed and as they jumped between searching for Harry and trying to restore their Lord, as well as Lucius having his own family Harry James Potter was growing up in Surrey, with his muggle aunt and uncle, and their son who was a month older than him as well.

The splitting image of James Potter thanks to the potion, his unruly black hair spiked everywhere, and hung in his eyes no matter how much he wanted it to lie flat. He wore round framed glasses, his bad eyesight inherited thought the potion as well. His emerald green eyes swam with tears as Uncle Vernon hit him around the side of the head again for burning their breakfast. The 6 year old sniffed and apologized. Uncle Vernon threw a handful of money at him and ordered him to go buy more bacon from the shop.

Harry dropped to the floor to pick it all up before his cousin Dudley Dursley could take any and ran for the door. He walked slowly to the shop, enjoying the time he spent out of that house. On his way back, packet of bacon clutched in a slightly burnt hand he stopped and looked into the park. Children of all ages ran around followed by their parents or older siblings, and groups of people sat under trees having their breakfast in the shade.

With a sigh Harry shook his head and looked away. He'd never have that, and it was useless living in dreams, or through them.

_XXX_

Draco Malfoy knew all about his godfather's son, the hero of the Wizarding world and the Boy-Who-Lived. He was there, growing up, watching Severus and his own father search for him. He noticed his godfather slink into depression around the missing boys birthday right through to his mothers death and his disappearance. He was also the one who noticed the 6 year old looking over at them, the splitting image of James Potter from his picture with Lily Evans.

"Father, Sev, look!" He pointed to the gate, where the boy had just turned away staring at the sky as he walked.

Severus shot to his feet, and walked after him. The three of them spent a lot of time in various muggle parks, Draco liked to play on the swings and Severus was hoping that whatever muggle family was raising him would take him to play on one of the days he was there. And then, there he was on his own.

"Harry. Wait, Harry." He called to the young boy. He turned around, looking scarily like James for Severus' taste. '_Must be a potion_.'

"Do I know you?" He tilted his head to the side and stared suspiciously at the darker man. The two white-blonds appeared behind him.

The elder smiled welcomingly. "Come sit with us and we'll explain."

"I can't. I have to go remake breakfast." He smiled sadly at them and turned to leave again.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked slowly.

"I cook breakfast." Harry said even slower, as if he were talking to a small child. "I burnt it so I had to go get more bacon and re-cook it now."

"You cook?" Lucius asked aghast.

"Since I was four." He told them smiling softly at his accomplishment. Everyone looked at him in awe, and Severus slowly began to get angry. That family was neglecting his child. It was abuse and Albus shouldn't be letting it happen. He knew Harry was really a Snape; he could have given the child to Severus, but instead hid him.

"Please, come sit with us for a while. Please?" Severus begged he'd just found his child he didn't want the boy to leave yet if at all. Harry bit his lip and then nodded.

"Not for long." Draco looked at him and when he agreed grabbed the dark haired boys hand and dragged him back to their picnic blanket.

"We're going to be such good friends. You can stay at my house at Christmas or we can go to yours. And then when we start Hogwarts we'll be in Slytherin and we'll be best friends and have classes together and share a room and…" He went on and on until their fathers sat down beside them; Draco took a deep breath and picked up his sandwich again.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked quietly. Flinching back when Lucius opened his mouth, he ducked his head.

"I'm not going to hit you." He said calmly, inside he was seething as much as Severus was. When Harry asked the Dursley's questions, he got shouted at or hit. He nodded and looked away again. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I went and so did your parents. Your father is the Potions Master there."

"Was. My fathers dead." Harry told them sadly.

"Harry. I- you should know, and I- well…" Severus trailed off unsure.

"You could start by telling me your names." Harry smiled softly as both the elder men blushed.

"Draco Calidus Malfoy!" The younger blond announced proudly. His hand outstretched. Harry shook it with a grin.

"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is Severus Snape. He is your father Harry." Lucius watched Harry closely. The young boy frowned, his nose wrinkling as he did so.

"You must have me confused with someone else. My parents, mother and I _father_ /I , died in a car crash when I was one." Severus gaped at him. "Sorry."

"Car crash?" Harry nodded. "And is that where you got the scar from?" Harry nodded again. Severus sighed. "Ok. Harry, you're name is Harry James Potter. James Potter was Lily Evan's best friend, she's your mother. I'm your father. They married because Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts thought you needed to be kept safe from the Dark Lord Voldemort. He killed James, and unfortunately Lily trying to get you back. I've been looking for you since you were 15 months old."

Harry nodded. "Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry? I really think you're confusing me. I can't be a wizard, I'm just Harry."

"No you're not. You're my son, savior of the Wizarding world. You're a hero." Severus told him, smiling fondly at his son.

"Maybe I like being Just Harry!" The young dark haired boy shouted. Standing up he turned to walk away.

"Who do you live with?" Lucius asked as the boy stormed away.

He stopped just before the gate. "My aunt and uncle, the Dursley's." He smiled back at them and left bacon in hand, a half hour late.

Every Sunday Harry finished his chores early up until he turned 11. He spent an hour or two of his free time, in the park, with his father, his friend and Harry's only friend. He had grown rather fond of the three wizards. A month later Lucius was named godfather the muggle way, and in secret the Wizarding way. Harry knew why he couldn't leave the Dursley's until he was of age, and had to agree with everyone else when they said it was blood protection from Voldemort, when in fact he was being kept from Dumbledore.

He spent the next five years acting as if he knew nothing of the Wizarding world, until his 11th birthday.

**XXX**

---

Enjoy review as well please.


	3. Year: First

Ok so I haven't updated in a while... but enjoy all the same…

----

**Words : **1,633

**Chapter 3**

**Year: First**

Not being able to get away for long periods of time, left Harry with no time to practice his magic. So when his letter came from Hogwarts and he was taken forcefully by Hagrid to Hogwarts he was no better than a muggleborn. Harry met his 'family' in the park one last time before leaving for Hogwarts. They talked him through how he was supposed to act, and how they would treat him and how he'd have to treat them in return in order to be convincing.

They told him about the school and the houses, and the lessons and pretty much everything. But he had forgotten to ask about the train.

So, there he was standing around after the ticket inspector laughed at him, and having no idea how to get to his platform. He noticed a group of red heads, and asked them. Mrs. Weasly as she introduced herself as was happy to show him, and Harry also managed to share a carriage with their first year son, Ron.

Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, came in through the journey asking about a frog and Harry was hard pressed to sound interested. Especially when she started talking about Harry Potter this and Boy-Who-Lived that.

Finally Draco came in, flanked by who assumed to be Crabbe and Goyle, as Draco told him he would be. Being as arrogant as possible Draco Malfoy introduced himself, and Harry snubbed him. Ron laughed and got insulted, and Harry didn't stick up for him. Draco shot him a look and Harry grimaced, he'd forgotten to be nice.

"Get lost Malfoy." Draco huffed and stormed away, followed by the two other boys.

They got to school and the sorting started. And as he'd been told, everyone went quiet as Harry Potter was called out. Severus Snape leaned forward over his desk and stared at his son, nodding his head slightly Harry beamed, and hoped everyone took it as excitement.

Severus watched his son walk over and be sorted, he wanted the boy in Slytherin, his own house, but if the boy was there, it meant a lot of suspicion and the other Death Eater children may be hostile towards him. When 'GRYFFINDOR' was called out, Severus fought the urge to slump in defeat.

When Quirrel and Snape looked over at the same time Harry's hand flew to his forehead, and Severus frowned in concern. Harry asked the people around him who that man was, and even though he meant the man in the turban they told him about his father. Not wanting any trouble that year, he decided to go along with the fact that his father was trying to kill him rather than find out why the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was out to get him.

They spent tea times with Hagrid at his cabin, and Harry spent a few afternoons in detention. Snape gave him as many as possible on the basis that he was a Gryffindor, in order to spend time with his son without arousing suspicion. Harry and Draco got detention together sometimes on purpose or snuck away to the astronomy tower when it was empty to hang out with each other as friends rather than enemies.

The first Potions lesson was terrifying. Harry wanted to do well in his father's subject but as Slytherin's kept sabotaging his potions and he couldn't answer any of the questions he ended up losing a lot of house points and looking like an idiot. Severus assured him that it was ok, and it didn't matter; because it wasn't his house that was in negative points. But Harry still felt bad. Especially since it was becoming more frequent for Harry to be in pain while Severus was in the room.

Soon Harry was attacked during a Quiditch match after being made Seeker, the youngest in over a century. Everybody believed it to be Snape, and when he heard he was livid. He had nothing to do with injuring his son, he was muttering the counter curse and when he explained to Harry, the boy told him he already knew. And he thought it was Quirrel. Severus had a 'talk' with the Defence teacher soon after.

They won their first match anyway, and Hagrid let some information slip.

Christmas came and went, and Severus ended up trailing his son through the Forbidden Forest while he served detention with Draco. They were supposed to be acting like enemies, and they were doing a pretty good job. Scared as he was Draco was able to keep up the persona of arrogant prick, much to Harry's annoyance, who was starting to miss his best friend.

Severus watched in fear as something slithered towards his son, sending Draco running away from the forest towards Hagrid for help. Harry watched fascinated as what he assumed to be Voldemort's form now approached him. He opened his mouth to say 'hello' but a centaur came flying from the side and chased the creature off. Firenze had save Harry's life that night as everyone assumed, and Harry wasn't bothered by that fact. Even though he knew he was in no danger.

A month after meeting Voldemort in the forest, he had a dream. He was in a large dark room, with Voldemort sitting by the fire, looking about 16 years old. And incredibly handsome!

"Sit down Harry." The young Tom Riddle told him after he introduced himself.

"Hello, Tom. May I call you Tom?" Tom nodded. "What did you want in the forest?"

"To say hello to my second favorite Death Eaters son."

"Second favorite eh?" Harry grinned impishly at Tom in his dream and Tom laughed.

"One of my favorites, then?"

"Better." Harry smiled as he took a seat in the large chair that appeared beside Tom's. The fire crackled and jumped in front of him, and he stared enraptured by the flames. "So, was that all?"

"Do you know what happened?" Harry nodded.

"Lucius and father told me the truth. It's an act until I'm old enough in the wizard world to leave the muggles house."

"Would you help me get my body back?" Tom asked, the calmness of his voice having taken on an edge of pleading and helplessness. Harry nodded and Tom smiled.

"On the condition that you don't hurt me, my father or the Malfoy's for what ever may happen in the process."

Tom nodded. "Very well." Tom held out his hand and a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared he handed it to Harry, before holding his hand out again and taking a sip of the wine that appeared this time. "Mm. It's so good to taste things again. Anyway, in the basement, there is a stone. You were at Gringotts, and heard about the break in?" Harry nodded twice. "I need that stone, if I get it, I can have my body back again."

"Are you sharing a body with Quirrel?"

"Clever aren't you. Yes I am, but don't worry, he's of no use to me. Kill him when he's finished. I will try and get the stone through Quirrel, and if you are to keep your image you will have to stop me. But I want you to get the stone anyway, and give it to Lucius. He will know what to do. Can you do that my Harry?"

"Yes, I'll do that my Lord." Tom's face lit up when Harry addressed him as Lord. He could hardly wait till Harry was old enough to be initiated.

After that he, Hermione and Ron, who had become 'best friends' found their way into the grid through many trials. Harry went on alone to face Quirrel, and after finding out where his son had gotten to Severus was terrified for him. Lucius knew about the plan but Harry had not told his father, in case the elder Snape tried to stop him.

Trying to calm his own son when he was fire called to be told Harry had disappeared was a feat in itself. And then trying to cam Severus when Harry was brought to the infirmary unconscious was another. The friends Lucius kept would put patience on the saints!

Harry lay unconscious for about a week, and Lucius and Draco snuck in as often as possible to see the unconscious boy. They brought Severus with them when they found out he was awake. Hiding as Dumbledore walked out of the room, they waited till he passed before entering the room.

"Hello Harry. What happened?" Lucius asked as Severus drew his son into a tight hug and Draco hit Harry on the shoulder for worrying him.

"We found Quirrel, I was told to kill him but I didn't know how. He tried to strangle me… I tried to push him away and every time I touched him, he crumbled. I hugged him and he turned to dust beneath my hands!" Draco gaped at him. "Dumbledore said it's because I can feel love and Tom can't." Severus frowned. "Personally I think Tom was helping me dispose of the evidence."

"Tom, Harry?"

"Yes father, he said I could call him that in my dream. I hope he's not too disappointed. Dumbledore said he destroyed the stone while I was unconscious."

Lucius frowned, and sighed. "We'll think of something else. Let me know if you have any more dreams and I'll help any way I can." Harry nodded and Lucius hugged him goodnight and disappeared out the door, followed by Severus who kissed Harry's forehead and gave him a look that said he had explaining to do. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, and after talking for half an hour about meeting up over the summer, Harry fell asleep and Draco kissed him on the forehead too, and left the hospital wing.

**XXX**

---

Ok so I kind of forgot to update this one here… sorry!

---

Btw, does anyone know why when u got to and then Books, and then Harry Potter… you try to put in the names of CHAR. ALL or CHAR.2 ALL and it brings you to some weird place…? I've tried SEARCH but its all fictions that haven't been updated in years…

So if anyone can help? Also if anyone can rec me some good, regularly updated HP&LV, HP&LM, HP&SS or HP&DM fictions I'd adore you so much! THANKS YOU!


	4. Year: Second

Thanks for waiting patiently… Enjoy this please!

**Words: **1,361

**Chapter 4**

**Year: Second**

The summer pretty much sucked for Harry minus the few days he got to sneak away and see his family. None of his supposed friends wrote to him, not even Draco under his alias name. And to make matters worse a house elf dropped a cake on his uncle's boss's wife's head. He then found out that same elf had been stealing his letters in order to make Harry not want to go back to Hogwarts. There was a complaint lodged at the Ministry for Improper Use of Under Age Magic, only Lucius Malfoy who worked at the Ministry also noticed before it could get to the Minister Cornelius Fudge, and took care of it.

Fortunately he was broken out of the Dursley's by the Weasly twins, Fred and George and Ron as well, using their flying Ford Anglia. Draco's owl left a letter there for Harry about meeting at Diagon Alley with Hedwig who soaked the letter in her water spitefully. Harry took hold of the wet paper and binned it the evening before the car turned up outside his window.

At the Weasly's he was given more food than he could eat, which was for the best since his uncle tended to starve him. Although, he admitted, being too thin was better then being too fat. They left for Diagon Alley by floo powder and Harry ended up being rescued by Hagrid from Knockturn Alley, having had a slight disagreement with the floo system.

He was practically kidnapped by Gilderoy Lockhart in Flourish and Blots, then he ran into Draco who was angry at being ignored in favour of the Weasly's went out of his way to be cruel to Harry. Lucius noticed that and placed a hand on his sons shoulder silencing him. After looking through Ginny's text books and slipping an extra one in turned and left the store followed by Draco who sneered at Harry, and spent the rest of his shopping trip sulking.

Having not been able to get to the platform once again thanks to Dobby the house elf although Harry didn't know that at the time, Ron and he flew to school in the enchanted car, were almost run over by the Hogwarts Express and crashed into the Whomping Willow when the fuel ran out. Ron broke his wand and they were both almost crushed by tree branches.

Angry at his son for missing the train and almost getting killed on the first day back, Snape threatened to have them both expelled, but settled for detention. School got back into full swing, and soon enough the first Defence Against the Dark Arts with the new teacher, Lockhart, came about. Theirs was a pixie chase.

A while after Harry was privileged with the blame when Mrs. Norris was found petrified and hanging by her tail in the corridor, a message written in blood on the wall behind the cat.

The Quiditch match saw him with a Bludger chasing after him, and hitting his arm after he caught the snitch and breaking it. Draco having been made Slytherin Seeker had his father watching who tried to remain impassive when first Harry almost fell off his broom and then broke his arm.

Snape ran towards his son followed by Madame Pompfrey but were too late, as when they got there Lockhardt had already tried to help by vanishing Harry's bones instead of healing them in his right forearm. He spent the night in the hospital wing groaning in pain as his bones were re-grown from scratch.

The house elf showed up again, and admitted to sending the Bludger after him, then punished himself again by banging his head.

Lockhart and Snape duelled first at the Duelling Club, with Snape firing one I '_Expelliarmus_' /I curse that not only knocked the wand from the prat's hand, but knocked him to the other side of the class as well.

Severus had warned not to pair Harry and Draco, knowing full well that Draco was still miffed with his son, but the warning only made Lockhart want to see them duel all the more. Harry and Draco began to curse each other, and with a smirk Draco fired once more and a large snake appeared in the middle of the duelling table, sliding towards Harry.

Severus turned to glare at Draco who blushed. The snake forgot about Harry and dived for a gasping, terrified Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry shouted for the snake to stop and it did, yet everyone turned to stare at Harry in fear including his father. Slowly the snake came far enough away from Justin for Snape to vanish safely. Everyone left the room mumbling about Harry being dark now.

Rolling his eyes in confusion he smiled at Draco and was relieved to see the blond smile back. His 'friends' then told him he hadn't been speaking English at all, and everyone thought he'd ordered the snake to attack Justin. With a growl of annoyance Harry settled himself for the months of rumours and accusations that were sure to come.

People turned up at the medical ward petrified and soon another message was found. Ginny Weasly had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and as his best friend was the girl's brother, Harry silently apologised to Tom before setting off to find his way inside.

He fought the Basilisk while Tom's memory laughed that all he had for help was Fawkes and a hat, which soon produced the Sword of Gryffindor. After driving the sword into the snake's mouth, a fang was embedded into his right arm, above the elbow where he had previously had his bones grown back up to. Pulling his arm away he stumbled to Ginny who still wouldn't wake up. The fang still in his arm was torn out and plunged into the diary repeatedly until it spurted blood from its pages, Ginny woke up and he slipped into blissful oblivion.

Waking up that time in the hospital wing, Harry was told by Dumbledore how only the utmost faith in him would call Fawkes, and Harry repressed the urge to laugh. He hated the man that could have saved his mother and didn't, even James Potter, the meddling man who ruined his childhood, and Severus' chance at being a father.

As he left the hospital wing, Dumbledore held out a 2 inch fang and Harry took the memento with a grin, sliding it into his pocket he left the ward for the common room.

After arriving at Kings Cross and jumping into the back of his uncle's car with a repressed sigh and a wave to his friends Harry was driven 'home', with Severus following. Later that night he and Lucius appeared with Draco who demanded to go, and knocked softly on the door. Luckily for Harry the other went out for diner and when he opened the door he grinned at the people outside. Inviting them inside, he got them drinks and settled in against his father on the couch.

"I don't appreciate you freeing my house elves." Lucius scolded.

"Elf not elves, unless you wish me to free more." Lucius snorted and took a sip of his wine. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

"Can I see it?" Draco asked excitedly. Harry frowned and unsure of which he wanted to see just pulled his sleeve up. "Merlin, did it hurt?"

"Like hell." Harry said with a grin. "But the poison started working soon so all I felt was numb after."

Severus scowled. "Did Albus give you the fang?" Harry nodded grinning.

"I didn't get a dream from Tom this time. Sorry I didn't know much but I figured it was him, but being 'best friends' with the victims sister sort of volunteers me to play hero."

"It is fine; we're working on something new as we speak. It'll probably take some time, so you may have a boring year come September." Everyone laughed and spent the next half hour talking about not much. Before, under fear of his relatives meeting his family, Harry ushered them towards the door with hugs, kisses and promises to write soon.

**XXX**

---

Please review… I know you probably think it's going too fast, but the story is a 6th year fiction… so most of it will take place in 6th year. I'm just giving you, snippets say, of all the others years… the way it **_really_** happened:P

---

Ok for something else... I have another HP fiction called Just…, well that's its name right now, I'm not certain it will be that when it's posted anywhere. But my point, in it Harry is 11 but he's evil and a murderer.

Lucius Malfoy thinks he's hot for a kid, everyone thinks he's hot for a kid, most everyone has fucked him, but my point is Lucius because Harry is Voldemort's son. Would it work or should I make it H/D…

Please don't be biased, I know you guys read H/D but I would like to know from a not so "yay-harry-and-draco-are-the-only-pairing" POV, if that is possible, if not don't bother giving me an answer to this. Thanks!


	5. Year: Third

Sorry for the wait… I'm a horrid mean girl! Here's two chapter… third and forth year! YAY!

**Words : **2,140

**Chapter 5**

**Year: Third**

As per usual, this summer sucked for Harry as well. His 'aunt', or his Uncles sister who insisted she be called aunt, but called him boy, came over with her dog Ripper who spent as much time as possible, when Harry was younger, chasing him up a tree.

She said a load of shit about his mum and dad, or James Potter and Harry lost his temper with her. He ended up blowing things up, before blowing her up. Not in the 'kaboom' sense of the word but rather she expanded until she floated out the patio doors and off into the night, no matter how tight Vernon held on.

He packed his things and stormed from the house. He didn't care where he was going as long as he was gone, it never occurred to him to write to his father. A large black dog was watching him from the bushes at the end of his road, but before he could get closer to it he tripped and accidentally thrust his wand arm out summoning the purple Knight Bus.

When Stan was paid, Ernie drove on. The ride was fantastic! In a scary, 'oh-my-gods-I'm-going-to-die' sort of way. When he got off at the Leaky Cauldron Harry was showed to a large room by the bar man and owner Thom, and was met by the current Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. After a speech about how dangerous it was for him to be out, especially with Sirius Black on the loose- which had nothing to do with Harry -he was shown to the room he would be staying in, where his Monsters Book of Monsters; for Care of Magical Creature's attacked him.

The next morning Hermione and the Weasly's were there to go shopping for school supplies. Ron got Scabbers the rat from Percy now that he'd left Hogwarts. And Harry spoke to Mr. Weasly, who told him that Sirius Black was a convicted murderer and the betrayer of his parents. Harry frowned, Wormtail was Sirius Black? He would have better acquainted the name with that ratty looking fellow he'd met as a child once.

The train to Hogwarts was stalled, and searched by Dementors. When they entered Harry's carriage Harry felt faint, and after hearing a woman scream he passed out. When he woke up he was crying and the professor was offering him chocolate. School started, classes got going, and Hagrid was the new Care of Magical Creature's teacher, although his choice in subject animals was a trifle dangerous.

Severus acted like an even bigger prat. Even Draco was taking it far. He'd teased him for fainting even after Harry had told him why.

"I heard someone screaming, I think it was my mum."

"Harry, you can't know that." He sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was, no one else died with me in the room!" He cried out, shoving Draco's hand away from him and pacing the room. He would have told his father but he didn't want to upset him.

"Harry, maybe…"

"It was her Dray!" Draco smiled sadly and nodded.

"Ok. I believe you." Harry smiled gratefully and hugged the blond.

In their first Care of Magical Creature's lesson, Draco asked how to open the book rather than getting attacked like Neville did. He then, along with Crabbe and Goyle, pulled their cloaks up over their heads and 'woo-ed' like ghosts-slash-Dementors. Harry frowned, and Hermione turned him away.

Then after getting a ride on Buckbeak, Draco decided to be an even bigger prat than Severus so far that year, and ran up to the Hippogriff and got slashed. After Hagrid took him to the Hospital Ward, Harry stayed with Buckbeak. Lucius was threatening to sue, and ended up calling a trail.

Harry had snuck into the ward to see his friend, angry as sin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco's head snapped up. "He told you to bow! And you had to not listen! What the fuck is your problem?"

Lucius and Severus had walked in and were standing in the doorway open mouthed.

"S- Sorry." He muttered, blinking away the tears that were threatening to spill. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to? Well that makes it all fucking ok then doesn't it?" Draco sniffed. "I asked you to stop, and you had to carry it on. And now this! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Hagrid said _bow first_! It was his first day Dray."

"Harry, I said I'm sorry." He sniffed again, and reached for Harry's hand. Harry pulled it back with a sneer.

"If Hagrid gets fired because of you, I will _never_ talk to you again!" He turned and without even acknowledging the fathers walked from the hospital ward and to the Gryffindor tower.

"What did he ask you to stop doing?" Severus asked coldly.

"Teasing him about the Dementors on the train." Draco sniffed again and faced the far wall, ignoring his father and godfather the entire visit, wanting nothing more than for Harry to be talking to him again.

Draco had sent him notes coming up to the next Quiditch match and the only reason Harry looked is he thought they might be apologies to which he could say he forgave him in reply. Instead they were moving drawings of Harry getting struck by lightening and hit by Bludgers during the match. He screwed the paper up and ignored Draco for another couple weeks completely.

The Hufflepuff-Gryffindor match was played during frosty weather, while the school was host to the Dementors of Azkaban. As Harry rose higher and higher after the snitch the Dementors forgot Dumbledore's warning and came down closer to him. After about twenty or so had tried to suck the life out of him, he heard the screaming again, and finally lost consciousness.

He fell over 100 feet and Severus jumped out of his seat in fear. Dumbledore stood and pointed his wand and Harry slowly lowered the rest of the way to the ground. After being taken off the pitch to the infirmary again because of a Quiditch accident, Draco and Severus followed once his friends had left. Severus was paler than usual, and after a week passed and Harry didn't even twitch he began to grow restless and agitated. And no one but Draco and Dumbledore knew why.

Draco was terrified himself, but was trying to calm Sev down most of the time. He wasn't always a spoilt brat. When Harry finally woke, it was to a crowd of Gryffindor's not his family. Hufflepuff had won by default and even though they wanted a re-match, Dumbledore gave them the win, not that any one blamed Harry. Dumbledore had been furious with the Dementors but Harry couldn't help but wonder if it was planned.

School was going again, and Hagrid had his trial. Hermione, Ron and Harry found him lobbying stones across the lake, and he said it was going good until Lucius took the stand, and he'd asked for the worst. Hermione assumed he'd been fired and Harry clenched and unclenched his fists.

"No." Hagrid had said and everyone brightened. "Buckbeak's going to be executed." And the bottom fell out of Harry's new found happy place.

Professor Remus Lupin, from the train, had missed a few lessons and Snape had covered, teaching them about werewolves even though they weren't due to start them for a month. And after missing one Hogsmeade visit because his uncle wouldn't sign his permission slip, Harry used his invisibility cloak and went regardless of permission.

After pranking Draco, Crabbe and Goyle because of the ghost-slash-Dementors incident and overhearing about how Sirius was the one who betrayed his parents, and killed his other best friend Peter Pettigrew, as well as being his godfather, Harry seethed and ran from the inn. Hermione and Ron found him sitting crying on a stone. He shouted for awhile and calmed down.

They headed back to school, and Buckbeak was killed, Draco had laughed at them and then stayed as far from Harry as possible after getting punched by Hermione. And Ron was attacked by the Grim; Professor Trelawney predicted was going to kill Harry over and over, which dragged him under the Whomping Willow and into the Shrieking Shack. After a fight with the tree Harry and Hermione followed.

Inside Ron sat, his leg bleeding, pressed against the back wall. He was shouting about an animagnus. And behind them walked Sirius Black. Harry turned his wand on him but Remus Lupin protected him. Hermione told the others that he was a werewolf and Remus and Sirius began to explain things to Harry.

After Scabbers changed back into Peter Pettigrew, the supposed dead friend, also known as Wormtail things clicked for Harry. Wormtail killed people and blamed Sirius; Wormtail betrayed his mother, and those men's friend.

Before they could get him to Dumbledore and clear Sirius' name Severus bust in, and still keeping a semblance of an act up for the other two children, he taunted Sirius. Occasionally looking over at his son to make sure the boy was safe, still believing Sirius to be a murderer if not a betrayer.

When Harry attacked his father rather than his godfather he ran from the shack with Wormtail the rat, and the others following. Then the full moon came out, and not having taken his potion, Remus became Moony, only a lot more hostile. And Sirius became the Grim or Padfoot and fought him off. Severus ran out shouting at them, before turning around to see the werewolf.

He'd die rather than see his son hurt and so threw himself in front of the group. Padfoot ran back over and attacked Moony once more saving Severus' life as well. Harry ran after Padfoot when he collapsed down a hill. And Wormtail escaped, Moony ran somewhere else and Severus was dying for an explanation.

Over 100 hundred Dementors attacked Sirius and Harry by the lake, and almost killed the elder man before a patronus fought them off from the other side of the frozen water. Sirius was captured and locked in the tower of Hogwarts. Hermione, with subtle permission from Dumbledore that Harry figured out, used her time-turner to take them, minus Ron, back in time.

They freed Buckbeak before McNaire came out with an axe, and Hermione howled to Moony who ran after her, then to be chased off by Buckbeak. Harry was the one who used the Patronus from the other end of the lake, after being taught by Remus; he didn't know what memory he used. Then they freed Sirius and flew away for a bit. Professor Lupin resigned.

"Hello father." Harry smiled hesitantly as he entered the Potions Masters office. "How are you?"

"Hmm." He muttered and continued to stir his potion.

"Oh please talk to me, I'm sorry." Harry pouted and Severus sighed.

"I don't understand Harry."

"It wasn't him, when they said Sirius Black, I thought he was Wormtail. He didn't kill anyone, he was framed. I was completely safe with him. He said I could go live with him, so I wouldn't have to stay with those muggles. But Wormtail got away and now no one but Dumbledore believes us." Harry smiled sadly.

"So you had to attack me rather than explain because?"

"And you have to be hostile rather than just mildly unpleasant because?"

"Touché!" Harry laughed and Severus dragged him into a hug.

Severus was happy with him now in private and the regular detentions started up again much to Harry's semi annoyance. Although he was pleased his father was talking to him again. A broom arrived for him a few days later, and Ron said the paper came off, even though he knew the red head opened it himself. It was a Firebolt, the newest fastest broom available, and with it came a Hippogriff feather rather than a note.

He flew around on it, the same places Buckbeak had taken him during the lesson and came down, landing on the Quiditch pitch where Draco was standing throwing his own snitch in the air and catching it.

"Dray? He didn't get fired." Draco ignored him. "You want me to talk to you now?" He asked softly, preparing to walk away.

Suddenly, Harry had his arms full of pureblood, as Draco wrapped his body around Harry's and clung on tightly until Harry toppled backwards.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." He grinned. "I missed you." He added with an embarrassed shrug. Harry laughed and pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead before shoving him off.

From the doorway to the pitch, Lucius and Severus watched with identical grins. Harry and Draco met them moments later and together they had tea in Severus' chamber before packing for the journey home the next morning.

**XXX**

Please review, or read the next chapter and then review... up to you! Considering I've written up to like 15 ½ chapters, one would think I posted more often! sigh


	6. Year: Fourth

Ok and the next bit… whooo fourth year LOL :D :D enjoy

**Words : ** 2,548

**Chapter 6**

**Year: Fourth**

This summer was the best so far, by threatening his muggle relatives with Sirius Black his murdering Godfather, it assured they left Harry alone more so than when they were denying his existence. Harry had a dream though, there was a large house, and he was sitting in the chair, and speaking… hissing maybe? He couldn't help but wonder if this was Voldemort's doing like in 1st year.

Wormtail had been there, he knew who he was now of course. A muggle man had come in, insisting they leave his old masters home alone, and Voldemort just killed him. He had a wand Harry was happy to say, which meant he was well on his way to getting better. Then what disturbed Harry most about the dream was Voldemort planned to kill him.

Doing the only thing he felt he could after he woke up screaming with his scar hurting, he wrote to Sirius. Later that week, again with the threat of Sirius Black, Harry was given permission to go to the Quiditch World Cup with the Weasly's. And rather than apparate or drive, they tried to floo. Having boarded up the chimneys and the fireplace the summer before Harry's first year, Mr. Weasly ended up blasting away half the Dursley's living room trying to get him and his family out of the small space.

Mr. Weasly said he got the tickets from Ludo Bagman, who he'd helped out of a tight spot once or twice. And after a long walk to the portkey they arrived and set up their tent the muggle way. They were sat in the Top Box for the Quiditch World Cup, along with the Malfoy's, Mr. Crouch, Minister Fudge & the Bulgarian Minister. Bagman was taking bets on the game and the Twins were the only ones, for sure, who won anything. They bet that Ireland would win but Krum would catch the snitch for Bulgaria.

They headed back to their tent, Mr. Crouch not having turned up for the match at all leaving his poor house elf Winky who was scared of heights there the entire time on her own. As they settled in to sleep, Harry began to imagine himself on that broomstick, catching the snitch and being cheered on in front of Magical beings from all over the world. Soon his dream tampered off, leaving him in another dark empty house.

"Tom?" He called out, not liking this much at all.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort smiled, looking his 16 year old self again, and stood beside him. Taking Harry's arm he dragged him to a chair. "Please sit. I need to explain some things."

"Like how you plan to kill me?" Harry sneered, and Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Harry no. It's part of the plan. I need you to help me get my body back." Harry opened his mouth, and Voldemort raised a hand. "I know you said you would. But I need something _from_ you to do it. It has to be taken forcefully so I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but please don't ever think I'm trying to kill you.

"I love you Harry, you're like family to me. I especially love these little visits. Please tell Severus that when I call, he should not come. Lucius of course will, and may. Now, Hogwarts is hosting a tournament this year, are you going to enter?"

"What kind?"

"Nothing you haven't faced before I assure you. But, with the death toll, they might impose age restrictions. I'll try and get you in if I can. It's the perfect time to bring me back wouldn't you agree?"

Harry nodded hesitantly. Voldemort squeezed his shoulder. "I won't kill you Harry, ever. Go back to your dream now." And once again he was soaring over the stadium, seconds away from the snitch when he was shaken awake by a frightened Mr. Weasly.

He grabbed some parchment hoping to slip it to Draco if he saw him soon. He wrote quickly and hurriedly, hoping he'd be able to read it, **Lucius must go when called, Hogwarts having tournament, Tom wants me in it, time for the Plan** and rolled it up as small as he could get it and kept it in the palm of his hand. He didn't have time to change, just pulled on a coat and was sent into the forest with the rest of the underage Weasly's. Robed, masked men had began levitating muggles for fun, and while hiding they met Draco.

Telling him to get lost Harry looked at him in away that said 'closer' so he moved forward insulting his friends and Harry shoved his hand in Draco's robe pocket. He then said to keep Granger hidden before placing his own hand in Harry's pocket and walking off. They'd lost the other three and before they could look for them, the Dark Mark was shot into the sky. Ministers came running shooting curses at the three of them until Arthur stopped them.

Harry was blamed at first until he said he didn't even have his wand, he must have dropped it. And then Winky the house elf was found standing in the bush the Mark had come from holding Harry's stolen wand. She was fired by Mr. Crouch after he searched the bush for himself. Mr. Crouch was also accused of firing the Mark.

Back in their tents, Harry opened the parchment from Draco.

"_Don't go to near them Harry. They don't know like my father does, it's not safe. See you in school, oh speaking of, the Triwizard Tournament is being played again, sounds fun doesn't it? D.M._"

The day they set off back for Hogwarts was very wet, Dennis Creevy, Colin's first year brother even fell in lake. Mrs. Weasly had bought them dress robes as their school list had mentioned them and while Ron's was a frilly red lace dress robes, Harry's was dark green like his normal robes. Draco, of course saw them on the train and teased Ron, who spent the rest of the journey muttering about being poor.

Dumbledore told them at the Welcoming Feast that Quiditch would be cancelled; before anymore could be said Mad-Eye Moody the new defense teacher walked in, after a miniscule welcome Dumbledore explained about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the three schools being Beauxbatons Academy, Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Voldemort had thought age restrictions were imposed, only those 17 and over were allowed to enter, but the Twins were determined to try regardless. Harry was starting to develop a crush on the pretty Ravenclaw girl, Cho Chang.

Draco made the mistake of insulting Harry and Ron one to many times in front of a teacher and attacking Harry behind his back in anger, not that Harry would really have minded. But before Harry could do anything, Moody came clanking down the corridor, pointing at a white ferret behind them. He bounced the Draco-ferret around the corridor before Professor McGonagall came and changed him back; Moody took him to see Professor Snape, as his head of house.

Moody was a great defense teacher, having actually been out facing these things knew what it was like. And he figured the best way to learn was to see it. So in his lessons he cast all three unforgivable curses on spiders, Imperio, Crucio and Avada Kedavra. After the Cruciatus Curse was cast Neville had freaked out and Harry was wondering about his parents after the Killing Curse or his mother at least.

Sirius was flying back to Hogsmeade to look out for Harry, and Moody then practiced the Imperius Curse on the class in their next lesson. Harry was the only one to fight it off, ending up hitting his head on a table rather than jumping on it, and then fighting it off completely. Finally at Halloween the other schools came, Beauxbatons, with Madame Maxime as their Headmistress appeared on a flying carriage with giant horses. Durmstrang, with their Headmaster as Professor Karkaroff, sailed into the lake on a ghost ship, along with Viktor Krum. Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Mr. Ludo Bagman, as well as the Head teachers were judges.

Their names were placed in the Goblet of Fire, which was a wooden cup filled with white-blue flames, which would spit out three random names, one from each school. Viktor Krum was Champion for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. As they left the room the Goblet spat out one more name before the flames died. Harry Potter was the fourth champion. Everyone believed him to have put his name in, although he hadn't, but Hermione, Hagrid and Dumbledore. Draco of course and Severus too, but they had to act as if they didn't.

Everyone turned on him for stealing Cedric's glory and Snape's classes become worse than any form of torture. Badges that say 'POTTER STINKS' and 'SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY the REAL Hogwarts champion' were made and passed around the school by Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

After an interview with Rita Skeeter, she writes a false article about Harry crying over his parents still and getting his bravery from them, now no one was definitely talking to him. The Slytherin's teased him, and Snape red out sections of articles in class to embarrass him, Harry shot him 'I hate you' glares which were almost enough to make him feel bad, but not stop. Sirius wrote and said that Karkaroff was a Death Eater.

Moody persuaded Hagrid to show Harry the first test so under cover of his invisibility cloak, Harry is taken out to see them. He has to face Dragons for the first task. Madame Maxime has seen them as has Karkaroff, so he tells Cedric, in a show of sportsmanship. Cedric gets the Hufflepuffs to leave Harry alone now.

November rolled around and Harry practices summoning charms to get his Firebolt to him in the first task. Harry is 4th to go out and has to face the Hungarian Horntail, a black dragon that was more lizard looking with a spiked barb on the tail-end. He flew around the Dragon, and teased it into flying after him, hissing to him to 'come and get me' in Parsletongue, which it must have understood because it came after him then. He was tied with Krum in 1st place.

Ron, having gotten over his jealousy and Harry are talking again. Hermione found out that Dobby and Winky are working in Hogwarts and Dobby is paid. Harry was told by Professor McGonagall that he needed a dance partner for the Yule Ball, as the Champions always open it. Parvati and Harry go together, Ginny and Neville, Hermione and Krum, Ron and Padma, go together as well. Cedric goes with Cho, Harry's first choice. The Weird Sisters play and after one dance Harry sits the rest out, Padma and Parvati leave with two of Beauxbatons boys. Professor Grubby-Plank sub-ed for Hagrid after Rita tells everyone he is Half-Giant and he gets hate mail.

Harry was told he'd make a great Auror by Moody!

February came next and with it the second task. Dobby gives Harry Gillyweed and as he ploughs into the lake he chews it. Gills appear on his neck and his feet become flippers, the water no longer feels cold. Harry threatens the Merpeople when Fleur doesn't turn up to get her sister, and took Gabrielle and Ron back to the surface, well outside the time limit even though he arrived first.

When an insane Mr. Crouch is left with Krum Harry goes to get Dumbledore, only for Snape to get in the way. Harry was Crucio-ed in a dream and sucked into Dumbledore's pensive, for Karkaroff's trail, who accused Snape and others. For Bagman's trial, because he helped Rockwood. And for Mr. Crouch sending Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix plus 2 to Azkaban. They drove Neville's parents insane.

June came bringing the last test, with no more dreams from Voldemort; Harry had no idea whether to be feel safe or nervous. Rite described him as disturbed and dangerous in her latest article after getting word from Draco about his scar hurting. Their families had come down to watch them, Mrs. Weasly and Bill rather than the Dursley's for Harry. Krum attacked Cedric, Harry saved Cedric and on they went. Cedric and Harry were attacked by spiders, and they both get to the cup at the same time. So Harry suggests they both grab it on three and Hogwarts can tie.

They get portkeyed to a graveyard where Voldemort orders Wormtail to kill Cedric. Wormtail then ties Harry to Tom Riddle Sr.'s gravestone.

"Bone of the father unknowingly given… flesh of the servant willingly given… blood of the enemy forcefully taken…"

Harry groans as Death Eaters begin apparating in. As a reward Wormtail get a silver hand to replace his severed one, Lucius is forgiven for not finding him (although that is an act), and Avery is tortured. Voldemort continues that the Lestrange will be broke out of prison, and he will gain the Giants and Dementors as allies.

Harry fights off the Imperius Curse and is tortured using the Cruciatus Curse instead.

"You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could ever be stronger than me." But his eyes shone with pride because he knew Harry was as close as. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky chance… Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand."

When they fight, Harry is tortured again and hides. Then he attacks Voldemort, when their wands connect, sparks and threads of light and gold appear out of each end connecting them. Even Voldemort is stunned by it, although intrigued. The echoes of Bertha, Cedric and Frank, James and Lily's memories come from Voldemort's wand. They hold Voldemort back while Harry runs past the stunned Death Eaters, grabs Cedric's body and portkeyed away.

Moody took Harry away to his office and went crazy. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore rescued Harry from the fake Moody before he could kill him and take him back to Voldemort. The real Moody was locked in his own trunk. Mr. Crouch Jr. talked about how he escaped Azkaban, under Veritaserum.

Dumbledore explains to Sirius and Harry about Priori Incantatem, the reverse spell effect, which is what happened with the brother wands. Fudge gave Crouch Jr. the Dementors kiss because Fudge didn't believe them and gave Harry 1000 Galleons prize money before leaving.

Sirius went to round up Remus Lupin and other's who can help, Bill went to Arthur and Severus turned spy again like planned. Harry sees Hagrid who praises Dumbledore and at the Leaving feast, they remembered Cedric and Harry's bravery.

"…As strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided…" Dumbledore says.

Rita Skeeter is a beetle animagnus and Hermione was keeping her in a jar, and blackmailing her so she won't write bad things about Harry or his friends. Ron finally got Krum's autograph. Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe were hexed unconscious for badmouthing Cedric and Harry gives Fred and George the Galleons to start their joke shop provided they buy Ron new dress robes with it as well.

**XXX**

Ok and that's it for now… please review!


	7. Year: Fifth

Ok here are two more chapters… I would like to point out that yes, this will get more detailed once they reach sixth year… Or in this case the chapter after this.

I apologize for Chapter 6, but I couldn't remember what happened and just made notes while re-reading the fourth book. I didn't really think I did that chapter well anyway but what can you do…?

**Words : ** 2,437

**Chapter 7**

**Year: Fifth**

Another terrible summer, Harry had been sneaking around trying to listen to the Dursley's radio in hopes of hearing something about Voldemort. Of course his Uncle thought boys listening to the news was unnatural, because his own son didn't, and therefore decided Harry was up to something. He gave up trying to explain and went for a walk, only to run into his cousin's gang of bullies.

Scaring his cousin subtly in front of the other boy's friends, who left, Harry turned to leave, and stopped as everything went cold. Harry turned to see two Dementors flying towards him and his cousin. As the other boy freaked out, blaming Harry for doing something 'freaky' with the stars Harry pulled his wand out and shouted, a large white corporeal stag erupted from the tip of his wand and destroyed the ghostly figures.

Harry half carried-half dragged Dudley back to number 4 and dumped him on the doorstep for Petunia to fuss over. Uncle Vernon of course, blamed Harry, and if that wasn't enough, a letter from the Ministry appeared summoning Harry to a Wizengamot.

After leaving to spend the rest of the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of Sirius Black his godfather, Harry and his friends spent their time cleaning up the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Severus appeared once in a while, but usually kept to himself. Even Harry didn't see him that summer, although he did find a piece of parchment under his pillow after Severus' second visit.

"_My son, _

_Don't worry!_

_Lucius is doing whatever he can, and Dumbledore will want you in school, you have nothing to fear. I promise. Sleep well. _

_I love you,_

_S.S._"

They got rid of almost everything dark or useless, and some of it went missing from the trash. The house elf Kreature was hording as much of his old mistress's possessions in his airing cupboard, much to everyone's annoyance. A locket on a large gold chain, that no one could open was shoved back in a draw and left there.

Unable to sleep the night before the trail Harry stumbled into the kitchen, startled to see two guilty looking red heads at the table.

"Hi Harry…"

"…Can't sleep?"

"Nah, too nervous." Fred handed him a Butterbeer. "What you doing?"

"We're working on a new product."

"We hope they'll be ready by Valentines."

"What are they?" Harry asked curiously, reaching out for a circle of something wrapped in pink foil.

"Strawberry Chocolate…"

"…Natural aphrodisiacs…"

"…Releases endorphins…"

"…Makes everyone happy…"

"…Makes them feel like…"

"…Their in love."

"Just chocolate?" Harry frowned at the sweets, contemplating trying one.

"Well no. Right now they have to be taken with something else to get it to work."

"We've tried Firewhiskey, Meade, water, milk, pumpkin juice, now…" Fred held up a bottle, "Butterbeer." Harry unwrapped one and put it in his mouth.

"Mm, these are tasty." He took a sip of Butterbeer and 'mm-ed' again. With a shrug the twins did the same. After finishing the bottles and that batch of candy off, the three of them ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor. Moaning, arching and rubbing against one another.

Harry woke three hours later intimately joined with Fred, who was sandwiched between him and George. With a groan he woke the others.

"I think you might want to forget the Butterbeer combination." The twins sighed.

"Sorry bout…"

"…This Harry."

They pulled their clothes on, and as Harry searched for his missing sock the twins rounded up the bottles and binned them, then grabbed some hangover potion out of the bag that was carrying the Butterbeer's.

"Here." Fred offered before drinking his own. "Best be safe than sorry." He opened the bag, inside where at least another three types of drink and ten more vials of potion.

"Night Harry." George said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows as Harry left the room with a slight limp.

The day of the trial dawned and Harry left early with Mr. Weasly. After arriving at the Ministry and getting his wand checked they had the trail. A full jury was waiting inside much to Harry's surprise and Arthur's disbelief when he was told. They ran into Lucius afterwards who was speaking to Minister Fudge.

Harry bumped into him and Lucius slipped a piece of paper in his hand, before sneering and walking off.

"_Harry, _

_Dumbledore has been notified. He'll plead your case. I tried to get them to change their minds but it seems Minister Fudge is hell bent on your expulsion. I pray it does not come to that, Our Lord would be most displeased with Fudge. Good luck Harry._

_Lucius Malfoy_."

He'd gotten off, and many people had been intrigued as to how someone so young could produce a fully corporeal patronus anyway. Delores Umbridge being one of them, yet it was creepier coming from her than from Amelia Bones.

Back in school, Seamus was off with Harry because his mother believed the slander _the Prophet_ was writing about Harry. Dean Thomas' mother being a muggle had no idea, nor was he inclined to tell her. He believed Harry anyway, as did Luna Lovegood, Neville and Ginny. A few others did also, and when their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to be Delores Umbridge who refused to let them do anything other than read from a text book- that was mostly wrong anyway -Harry became a secret Defense teacher, and those who believed him joined the DA.

Since the Ministry was afraid that Dumbledore was making an army to overthrow Fudge, that's what they named themselves, Dumbledore's Army. They each had a Galleon with numbers around the edge that changed depending on how Harry set his. Hermione had made them using a Protent Charm. This was N.E.W.T. Level.

Harry and Draco managed to sneak away to the Astronomy tower during the second week back to start revising for their O.W.L.'s. Draco smiled at Harry and scooted closer to him.

"Harry?" Harry looked at him and nodded. "Don't move." Harry frowned and Draco leaned over and pressed his lips to the other boys. Harry kissed him back. "Want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Harry grinned before pushing Draco onto the floor, lying on top of him he preceded to kiss the blond senseless. "I like being your boyfriend." He said with a grin as he pulled back, allowing Draco to breath and rub his swollen lips with a smile.

Harry was banned from playing Quiditch as long as Umbridge was around, as were the twins for fighting with Draco Malfoy, who once again took teasing too far. He first started on the twins' mother, before insulting Harry's. Harry snapped and practically beat his blond boyfriend unconscious along with one twin while the other was held back.

In the hospital ward, Draco was getting an ear full from Severus and his father who came in to see how Harry was handling Ministry involvement. And Harry had a week's detention, with a quill that had a vengeance curse upon it. Every line he wrote down was etched into the back of his hand, and when he told Umbridge she told him to press harder.

He had two weeks worth of detention in the end, and Goyle had a day, after which he wouldn't stop holding his own hand protectively. Harry had parts of the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' permanently scared onto his hand.

Draco had made up with Harry, and they took their relationship to the next stage, being a prefect Draco had his own room and they both took full advantage of that. Although Draco was disappointed to learn that while he was, Harry wasn't a virgin. They decided to keep their relationship a secret until Harry came out about being on the Dark Side, to save themselves from too many questions.

Harry had another dream, he met Voldemort by the fireplace again, this time he conjured their drinks.

"You look good." Voldemort smiled gratefully, "what is it Tom?"

"The next plan, Harry, I want to talk through with you." He paused and took a sip of wine. "Also, I apologize for your friend, I know you feel some semblance of guilt but no one blames you. Well not many people believe you, do they?"

"Yea, tell me about it." Harry grinned. "Did I tell you? Draco's my boyfriend! Great isn't it!" He was practically bouncing in his seat.

"That's wonderful news. My two favorite soon-to-be-Death Eaters are ganging up on me." He said with a touch of sarcasm and Harry frowned. "Really, Harry, its wonderful news."

"So, this plan…?"

"I need a prophecy from the Ministry Hall of Prophecy's. I need you to get it, because I can't go to the Ministry now that they are being so kind as to deny my return. I will send you a dream or a vision, like the one with Mr. Weasly. Yes Harry, I meant for you to see that. He was outside the room I needed; if he stayed asleep I would not have hurt him. Your friend would be more willing to join you if I had not killed his father wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes. So I have to get a fake dream and go to the Ministry and get this prophecy?"

"Yes. Bring it to me, and we'll open it together." Harry nodded. "Don't take the dream to seriously Harry; it will have to be something to motivate you." Harry stood and walked to the door.

"You really do look good Tom." Voldemort smiled, this time rather than looking 16 he was his new self. Around his late 30's early 40's with red eyes, thin lips, wavy dark hair, pale skin, tall and slim, his fingers were slightly skeletonlike but that could be fixed by eating lots. His nose however would have to be transfigured if in public, rather than a nose like Harry or anyone else's, it was two slits on his face, much like a snakes. Making him look even more terrifying than usual, but Harry didn't mind, even after the torture in the graveyard Harry felt strangely safe with Voldemort. He woke from his nap in time for Care of Magical Creature's.

Hagrid had gone to see the giants in hope of turning them to the Light Side, and he was doing well until a giant that the Death Eater's had brought over killed their leader and took over. Hagrid had left with his half brother Gwrap and was hiding him in the forbidden forest. Umbridge had made a show of firing Trelawney and placing declarations all over the school.

When Harry put his fourth year story into _the Quibbler_ every copy was confiscated. Students charmed it to look like textbooks, or essays in order to read them. Gryffindor won without Harry's help, and Ginny Weasly was made Seeker. Hermione, Ron and Harry were helping Hagrid teach Gwrap English.

Umbridge hated half-blood creatures and was determined to fire Hagrid, and stop Harry. When Draco was made a member of the High Inquisitor's he helped track down Harry's secret classroom. Dumbledore took the blame and disappeared, leaving Umbridge as headmistress rather than McGonagall.

The Twins did a Weasly, as it was later named; they turned an entire corridor into a swamp, summoned their brooms and flew off, instructing Peeves to give Umbridge hell in their absence. They gave out the address of their soon-to-open joke shop and were gone.

Harry had ran to Severus when he had a dream during his History of Magic O.W.L. about Sirius being tortured, and being with Umbridge at the time Severus was rude and snarky, leaving Harry to run of in tears. He tried to fire-call Sirius, and only got Kreature. Determined that Voldemort had him, even though it wasn't the plan Harry planned to go after him, before he was dragged out of the fireplace by Umbridge as Severus went to the Order members for help.

Harry and the other 5; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were caught trying to keep Harry covered while he talked to Sirius after Draco hinted Lucius had seen him at the train station. Harry was threatened with 'Crucio' unless he told Umbridge whose head was in the fireplace. They attacked the H.I.'s after Umbridge, Hermione and Harry left to get Dumbledore's weapon from the forbidden forest.

Making the mistake of calling a herd of angry Centaur's 'filthy half-bloods' Umbridge was carried off while Gwrap came to Harry and Hermione's rescue. Stealing Thestral's the 6 flew to the Ministry where they were given badges saying 'Harry Potter: rescue mission' and let inside.

Inside Harry broke Sirius' knife trying to get in through a locked door. They made it to the Hall of Prophecies and Harry knew he was meant to be tricked into taking the sphere. When Lucius began to tease him, Harry could see the sympathy in his eyes, Sirius was going to come after Harry!

Harry knew he had to get them away and back to school fast, and tried to cause a distraction, only Lucius and Severus knew the truth so everyone else attacked Harry as well as his friends. And when the Order members arrived and the prophecy broke, Lucius thought he might scream. Of course Bellatrix had to blast Sirius through the veil, and Harry had tried to jump after him only to be held back by Remus. Lucius was too busy fighting for his life to go comfort his godson.

When he next looked around Harry was chasing Bellatrix through a door. Her screams echoed through later on, followed by Harry's. As they 'Crucio-ed' each other, Voldemort appeared and angry at himself for not warning his heir fully, and at Bellatrix for killing the last of his original family, he possessed Harry trying to stall with Dumbledore who arrived.

Leaving Harry to wake up in the hospital wing yet again, and everyone but Bella to be sentenced to Azkaban. Feeling horrible for Lucius, and distraught over Sirius' death and betrayed by Severus for not helping him Harry destroyed Dumbledore's office in a rage. Before being told about the prophecy that was broken and what it said. They talked a while more, and Harry left. He got picked up at the station with threats to his Aunt and Uncle from Order members and Harry nodded sadly to Draco as he passed.

The date for Draco's fathers trail was set and Harry promised himself he'd be there, even if he had to run away again.

**XXX**

On to the next chapter- -

P.S. I couldn't remember Hagrid's brothers name, or the spelling of the Galleon Coin charm, sorry.


	8. Family

Ok and the next bit… It gets more detailed. Happy Birthday Harry:D

**Words : ** 1,630

**Chapter 8**

**Family**

Sitting in Dudley's second bedroom, perched on the window ledge one leg bent in front of him, his arms crossed over it while his second leg hung down, his toes brushing against the floor. He leaned his head to the side, resting his forehead against the cool glass. He sighed and dragged the second leg up to rest beside the first. His head fell forward and lay on his arms, his eyes staring at the door.

Sirius was dead, and he couldn't help but blame his father. If the man had done something, anything to show Harry he knew what he was talking about, anything at all. And Tom, he blamed Tom as well, the man had said something like that may happen. But he had never said it would involve Sirius, Harry could have made anything out to be more important than it was, but Tom had really scared Harry. And now Sirius was dead.

Lucius, damn him, was told he shouldn't hang around. He was told to leave if anything went wrong. And he stayed and now… he was going to Azkaban. Draco was angry at him, as was Narcissa. Remus blamed him for Sirius even though he wouldn't say so; Tonks had gone into a depression when Remus did. The other 5 had gotten badly hurt, almost killed and yet he came out of it once again without a scratch. The effects of Crucio can only be seen by someone who knows what to look for.

Two more nights until the trial, just two. He got off the window ledge and opened it, smiling as six owls dove through.

The first was Draco's owl, so he left that till last. He opened Hermione's letter first.

"_Happy birthday Harry, _

_I can't believe it, you're 16! We're doing our N.E.W.T.'s now! I hope you like the gift. I couldn't get in contact with any of the others but I think Ron managed to. Oh, I also hope you don't mind, Ron asked me out. _

_I said YES._

_With love, _

_Hermione_."

She had gotten him a planner, for homework and stuff that shouted phrases every time you opened it. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up Ron's present. When he opened the box he looked inside and noticed it was magically expanded, he pulled out four smaller boxes from inside.

Ron had gotten him a new broomstick serving kit, Luna Lovegood had given him a book on 'Rare and Magical Creature's No One Can See' with an note reminding him about their Thestral conversation. Ginny had gotten him his very own snitch, with his name engraved on the side of it. Neville had given Harry a lot of chocolate and they had written a longer note together.

He unrolled the parchment and read through it. Ron had apologized for not inviting him to the burrow but Dumbledore seemed to think Harry'd rather be on his own. Ginny had congratulated him on making Quiditch Captain and having his ban lifted, which was news to him. Neville and Luna had written the usual, happy birthday, enjoy yourself, hope you like the gifts, see you in school, etc.

He grabbed the next owl and after detaching the note smiled at what Hagrid had sent him. Home made rock cakes which he decided to give to Dudley, and another photo album. This time the pictures were of Sirius, Remus, Remus and Sirius, one they took of the three of them. And pictures of the Marauders with Peter cut out.

He opened another, recognizing it at once as a Hogwarts letter. He read through the list of supplies he needed for the coming school year then shoved the parchment into his pocket. He unfolded the other bit of parchment that had come with it, and read over it his eyes widening in amazement.

_**Graded as followed: O – Outstanding, E – Exceed Expectations, A – Acceptable, P – Poor, D – Dreadful, T – Troll.**_

_**Charms – O**_

_**Care of Magical Creatures – O**_

_**Astronomy – A**_

_**Potions – O**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts – O**_

_**Transfiguration – O**_

_**Herbology – E**_

_**History of Magic – D**_

_**Divination – T**_

He blinked and wiped a hand across his eyes, when he looked back the grades were still the same. "Can't be mine," he muttered but there was his name, as it had been when he first opened it. **_Mr. Harry J. Potter_**, "Wow," he muttered and moved onto the next letter.

He took the note from the unidentifiable owl, having no clue where it was from he carefully opened it incase it was a Portkey like the cup in 4th year.

"_Harry,_

_You're probably wondering who this is from so I'll tell you. It's Severus, you father. Harry I'm sorry! I'm crossing my fingers that you haven't ripped this up after seeing my name, but, just in case you're still reading..._

_I am sorry! I miss you Harry, and so does Draco, he told Narcissa and I about the two of you. And I think it's great, as I'm sure Lucius will. None of us blame you Harry, it was a mistake. Again I am so sorry about your other godfather._

_Please accept my invitation to stay with me for the rest of the summer, I know very well that you won't be going to the Burrow and I'm certain you don't wish to stay with those muggles. Please? I can come pick you up if you want. Draco will be staying for the day of and after the trial along with his mother. _

_Please Harry? I love you._

_S.S._"

Harry grabbed a blank sheet of parchment off the table and scribbled on it; "**fine, but I want answers to some questions when I get there,**" and sent it back with the owl. He then opened Draco's note; scattered over the parchment were small wet patches, like tears, and Harry red it with tears running down his cheeks.

"_Love,_

_I know you probably think I hate you right now, but you couldn't be more wrong. Harry I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone, and I'm scared I've lost you. Please tell me I haven't. Anyway, I'm staying with your father for two nights around the trail; I really hope you'll come down._

_I love you, please don't leave me. It wasn't your fault, Tom has told the other DE's this and he wants to tell them the whole truth, with your permission of course. Let me know if that's ok. I'll see you, love._

_With all my affection,_

_Draco Malfoy._"

Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes, grabbing some more parchment he wrote; "**I love you too Dray, please don't cry! I'll see you then. Of course Tom can tell them, goodbye. Harry**" before sending it off with Draco's eagle owl.

He opened the gift that came with the note and picked up the necklace inside. It was a long, thin silver chain. Hanging on the end was the letter 'M' studded with sapphires, over the Malfoy family crest. Harry pulled out a second note, read it and slipped the necklace over his head.

"_Love,_

_Most pureblood families give their children crests on their 16th birthday, and I know father considers you a son as much as I, so, think of it as from both of us. I still love you._

_With yet more affection,_

_Draco Malfoy._"

_XXX_

Harry was collected by Severus as soon as he received the reply; smiling Harry packed and left the house with his father. They got to Snape Manor around 30 minutes later, and were greeted by Draco who had arrived early. Narcissa still wasn't due till the next day. Draco threw himself at Harry and kissed him; Harry wrapped his arms around the other boy and opened his mouth invitingly.

Draco's tongue swept out to meet Harry's before pushing it back and invading the darker haired boy's mouth. Pulling back he grinned and pressed his forehead to Harry's.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Severus coughed and the boys pulled apart and continued into the living room.

"Happy birthday." Severus handed his son a small jewelry box. "I was hoping you'd come so I kept it here." He looked at Harry's neck and smiled. "I see you got Draco's. Like he said, you're 16 now."

Harry took out another thin, long silver chain and pulled it over his head. This time the Snape family crest was hanging from the necklace. Around it was wrapped a long snake, studded in emeralds with two rubies as the eyes.

"Thanks dad." Harry muttered as he hugged his father. Draco smiled and headed off to bed.

"I am so sorry Harry, when Umbridge left I went looking for Dumbledore, he told the other Order members and they went looking for Black. He was found in his bedroom, Kreature lied to you Harry. Weasly said you went into the forest so I came looking for you.

"I, oh gods Harry, you were already gone and I couldn't find you, and I was so worried. And Black wouldn't listen when I told him to wait at Grimmauld Place. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok." Harry muttered sadly.

"And Tom is sorry as well Harry, he's promised to do what he can to find a way to get Black back from the veil." Severus squeezed his son's shoulder. "He warned you Harry, he thought you'd realize it was fake and keep it to yourself. Oh Harry, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I forgive you both, I guess it was my fault, and Sirius' too I guess. Dad? Will you make the antidote to whatever potion Dumbledore gave me in time for the trail? I'm sick of being Harry bloody Potter, I wanna be me now."

Severus smiled and nodded before showing Harry to his room.

"Goodnight."

**XXX**

Ok that's that for now… People seem to prefer Brothers in Arms to this, so I was wondering… Please review?


	9. Consequences

Thanks to everyone whop reviewed

DISCLAIMER: see chapter 1

For those that wish to know… the slash will be in Chapter 15… about

**Words : ** 3,446

**Chapter 9**

**Consequences**

Harry awoke and took a good look around the room, the walls were painted a deep purple on the bottom two thirds with a piece of wood just over it, the top third was a pale lilac color. The windows were covered in heavy Purple velvet drapes, as was the bed hangings. The sheets were made of silk and a royal purple color, with a black comforter hanging off the end unused. All the furniture was made of a dark colored oak with ivory trimmings.

He got out of the four poster bed and looked at the clothes he wore yesterday before sighing.

"You aren't going to wear that are you?" Draco asked from the door, so with a shrug Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the forest green dress robes Mrs. Weasly had gotten him for fourth year.

"Idiot." Draco muttered before dragging him in front of the wardrobe. "Open it." And he did, rows of robes, trousers, t-shirts, shirts, jeans hung inside the wardrobe, grinning Harry pulled out a black silk shirt and a pair of forest green leather pants. He put them on with the dress robe over it. "It's charmed to fit the person who opens its style and size."

"It's cool."

"We have them back at the Manor as well." Draco kissed him good morning and charmed his teeth clean. "Come, your father's waiting."

When they got to the dining room, Draco who looked as clean cut as he had dressing Harry sat beside his mother who smiled at Harry. He sat beside Voldemort, leaving Severus at the head of the table. Harry nervously ran his hand over his robes, trying to de-crease it from the long walk.

"Uh, I'm meant to be um, giving evidence of some sort tonight. Is there anything you want me to say?" Harry asked Narcissa nervously before looking to Voldemort.

"Whatever you think is best Harry." She said softly. Voldemort nodded.

"Eat up Harry; you have a meeting with the remaining Death Eaters after." Voldemort gave him a quick hug before buttering a slice of toast and eating it.

_XXX_

Severus got to work in the Potions Lab, brewing an antidote to Dumbledore's potion. While he was doing that Tom had gathered the Death Eaters in Severus' dungeon. As soon as the potion was completed, Harry drank it and collapsed in pain.

Narcissa had gotten to him first and had an arm wrapped around his waist trying to steady him. Draco grabbed his other arm, and with his mothers help dragged Harry to the chair in the room.

Harry's hair lengthened and straightened, rather then being short and everywhere, it was down below his shoulder blades and hanging flat down his back. The shade of his hair darkened if possible, and his skin paled slightly. His build didn't change much but he got slightly taller, and his shoulders broadened a little. His face thinned slightly, his cheeks hollowing a bit as well. His nose and eyes stayed exactly the same. His bottom lip thinned too, and became a lighter shade of pink. No longer needing glasses to see, Harry took them off and left them in his robe pocket.

Harry groaned and got up off the chair and nearly fell over from the added height. Draco waved his wand and the clothing loosened on his broader frame into a perfect fit again. He blinked and ran his hand through his hair, frowning when his hair seemed to go on forever.

"Oh!" He muttered as he pulled the long strands in front of his face to stare at them. Draco laughed at him. "Thank you." He told them as Narcissa helped him to the door. Still a bit wobbly, he made his way to the dungeons followed by the other two. Even with his height, he was more graceful than Draco could remember seeing him. He barely walked, rather it seemed he hovered over the ground only touching it when he was stopped, and the blond was sure, once Harry was used to the changes he would appear to glide around the Manor.

They entered the dungeon, and Draco and Narcissa went to stand by Voldemort away from the circle of initiated Death Eaters. Most of the people who weren't clever enough to put two and two together raised their wands at the stranger.

"Hello Tom, father, uh… Death Eaters." His voice was deeper Narcissa noticed as he spoke. Severus took in his son's new appearance and grinned, he was a site to behold. A few of the other Death Eaters were eying him appreciatively as well.

"Hello Harry." Voldemort said while Severus nodded along with a few others. "Come stand by me." Harry glided over and stood to Tom's right hand side, with his added height he was no longer shoulder height rather closer to his ear now. "My faithful servants meet the Dark Heir."

"Took my time coming out didn't I?" Harry grinned impishly and Voldemort laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"A spy in the Ministry guards has informed our captured friends to use any means necessary to avoid Azkaban. Those who are sentenced will be released by our spy and it will be staged to look as a break out.

"Harry, when you speak tomorrow I want you to convince as many people of Lucius' innocence how ever you see fit. I need him with his name cleared or I'll never hear the end of it from him." Harry laughed. "If it helps, Fudge has been fired."

"Then it should be a piece of cake right? I'm Harry bloody Potter, the only reason he hated me is he thought I was trying to get rid of him so Dumbledore could have his job." Harry rubbed his temples. "He wouldn't believe me when I said Dumbledore didn't want it, and it's not like I'd help Dumbledore get it even if he did."

"Then you'll do fine." Voldemort smiled, "now, introductions are in order." Voldemort walked around the circle of Death Eaters, all of which took off their mask as he passed with Harry in tow. "Walden McNaire."

"Hello sir." Harry shook his hand, and McNaire nodded. "Sorry about the Hippogriff." He added with a smirk, McNaire looked at him in shock.

"Ayden Parkinson."

"Pleasure sir." They shook hands.

"Bellatrix Lestrange you know." She smiled softly in apology and Harry blanked her and carried on to the next person, Voldemort glared at her. "You know your father of course."

"You don't say Tom." He grinned again.

"Such insolence." He muttered under his breath.

"Its just you, usually I'm very well mannered, my health depends on it." Harry grinned and Voldemort smiled at him sadly, he'd hated the muggle guardians at the orphanage as well, their treatment wasn't as bad though because Harry's guardians were family.

"Mark Bulstrode." Harry shook his hand and nodded, and on it went through the last few. "Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Avery and Nott are in custody but you've met them all at once point?" He raised an eyebrow and Harry scowled. "Very well, that will be all."

As the Death Eaters placed their masks back on and made to leave Voldemort stopped them with a cough. "Oh, and it goes unsaid but, anyone who displeases Harry, displeases me."

"Yes My Lord." Echoed around the room and Harry grinned smugly.

"Does that mean if they don't stand on their heads and sing 'I'm A Little Teapot' when I tell them to you'll torture them?" Harry smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up brat." Voldemort said laughing, and the Death Eaters apparated out, not sure whether that was a yes or a no.

_XXX_

Late that evening, Harry arrived separately from the others for Lucius Malfoy's trial. The blond man standing in front of the jury turned to face Harry with what looked like fear on his face, no one wanted to be sentenced to the Dementors but Harry had a feeling Lucius thought he was being betrayed.

How he recognized Harry, the boy didn't know but figured on his eyes all the same. Harry hurriedly tucked the two silver chains under his shirt; which may have been how Lucius knew him, and glided to stand beside Lucius. A large crowd had gathered behind the barriers and to one side, more Death Eaters stood surrounded by Dementors whimpering and trying to get away.

"Ah, the witness, please come here." Harry glided forward again. The new Minister reached for his hand and held it, "do you swear to tell nothing but the truth?"

"The truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God?" Harry answered with a smirk; the words confused most everybody in the room.

Another woman on jury stood and faced him. "Muggleborn are you?"

"Nope, why would you think that? Maybe I'm just not prejudice?" He suggested and took the vial of clear potion out of the Minister's hand, taking three drops of Veritaserum handed the vial back and walked back to stand once again beside Lucius.

"What is your name?"

"I don't know." Several gasps rang out through the room, Lucius frowned at him.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was raised with one, but I'm not sure it's really mine, and I don't want to lie to the court by using it."

"Very well, age?"

"Just turned 16."

"Death Eater?"

"Me? No."

"What is Lucius Malfoy accused of?"

"You're the judge, you tell me." Harry sneered.

"Give him more potion; I don't think its effective enough." Taking another three drops Harry sighed. "What is Lucius Malfoy accused of?"

Harry blinked. "He can't answer that under Veritaserum, Rufus."

"Very well. Is Lucius Malfoy a Death Eater?"

Lucius grew paler, and felt as if he was going to be sick. "What has that got to do with breaking and entering?" Harry asked in his best 'dazed' voice.

"What? What is this? Is it even Veritaserum?" Rufus raged at the stand, and Harry bit back a grin.

"I said, 'what has that got to do with breaking and entering?' that is his charge is it not? And this is a Wizengamot, and yes that is Veritaserum, test it on someone else if you don't believe me." Rufus took his advice and tried it on 4 members of the crowd, all of which answered truthfully; befuddled as to how it wouldn't work on the teenager he gave up with it.

"Fine, what is your evidence?"

"He was helping me. I wanted my own prophecy and he was helping me get it."

"What do you mean?" The woman from earlier asked.

"Exactly what I said Ms. Bones. If someone made a prophecy about you, wouldn't you want to hear it? Especially since it deems me 'kill or be killed'?"

"Well yes I'd want to, but what has this got to do with Mr. Malfoy?"

"What I said, he was getting it for me. I was, unavailable at the time."

"He was there, with the others, he attacked a group of kids!"

"Harry Potter is perfectly capable of protecting himself and his friends; if they were afraid of getting hurt they would not have accompanied him after his own prophecy. And if I recall, Lucius didn't actually attack the children, he was defending himself from the Auror's."

"How do you know all this?"

"I have the, uh, Inner Eye." He said with a mocking grin.

"Where you there boy?" Rufus growled.

"My name is not boy; I do not answer to it." He told them before looking back at Ms. Bones. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Would you tell us your name?"

"At the end." Amelia nodded. "Anyone else?"

Another member of the jury sat up, and glared at Harry, "Yes, I would like to ask you something."

"Very well Weatherby." He smirked at Percy Weasly's stunned expression. "Ask away."

"What concern is Lucius Malfoy to you? Why are you sticking up for him?"

"I'm not." The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves at that. "I'm telling it like it is. Like I said before I'm not prejudice, nor am I bias on this occasion. Lucius I would consider to be family, not by blood of course but none the less. And I sent him after my prophecy so really, it is my fault he is here. And guilt doesn't sit well with me."

"Why though, send Lucius Malfoy?"

"Why not? I needed a favor, and he was happy to help me. Who would you prefer me ask? Lord Vol-" Pause for gasps. "-demort?"

"Are you in league with him?" Rufus growled again.

"Since when was I on trial? I could be his son for all I care, and you couldn't do anything about it. You are trying Lucius Malfoy for breaking into the Ministry of Magic building, although he works there and may have left something behind that evening, and was in fact doing me a huge favor.

"And honestly, what's this obsession with Death Eaters? Didn't you know he was cleared of all those charges? Or at least, that's what you told Harry Potter."

"Uh, Mister…?"

"At the end."

"…What kind of testimony is this?"

"I am not testifying Mr. Bagman, I am the defense. Although, it's good to see you back. Paid off the goblins then?"

"Who are you?" Harry smirked and the man went bright red as everyone in the room looked at him disapprovingly.

"Aren't you just _dying_ to know?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed softly. "Ah, the famed Headmaster Dumbledore, how pleasant to see you once more."

Dumbledore nodded and stared at him over the rim of his crescent moon spectacles. His eyes did not twinkle nor did they flash with recognition so Harry figured it was safe to speak his mind.

"Now, let me ask you a question Albus, hypothetically of course." Dumbledore nodded hesitantly, and Lucius turned to see Draco smiling smugly at his headmaster. "Say, if you were prophesized to die, and needed to know exactly how yet no one would tell you, you'd want to know." Dumbledore nodded. "Say it for the crowd, will you?"

"Yes, I suppose I would."

"Suppose mm? Well I know I would. Now, you are obviously not, but say you were too young to get it yourself, what do you do?"

"Wait till I am old enough."

"Ah, but you forget! You're going to die, and you could die in two years or two minutes, you never know with Dark Wizards. What do you do?" Dumbledore remained silent. "Anyone else? For a cookie."

Bagman looked over at Dumbledore and shrugged apologetically. "Ask someone else."

"Exactly, wouldn't you agree Albus?" He turned around in a circle and stared at everyone watching him. He conjured a chocolate chip cookie out of mid air and threw it to Bagman, who caught it with a surprised shout.

"Yes, I suppose it would save time."

"You see! The great and mighty Albus Dumbledore would do exactly as I did!" He turned full circle once more, his arms raised out. "But I wonder, rather than I have, would he leave his 'Lucius' to rot?"

The crowd frowned and thought over it, if Malfoy really was doing someone a favor, then he wasn't stealing, especially if the boy only wanted his own prophecy. Yet Albus didn't seem to care.

"Well, we'll see. If Harry Potter stays alive long enough to kill Voldemort, and then gets sentenced to life in Azkaban we'll have our answer eh?" A few Slytherin members of the crowd laughed, mostly Death Eaters who were released or silent supporters of Voldemort anyway, they all knew the boy speaking was Harry Potter himself.

"Now, one last thing. There was a badge, given by the lady at the phone booth, oh yes… there was! So really, it wasn't breaking and entering was it? So I'm wondering, is every trial false? Take Crouch Jr. for example, he was uh, wrong place wrong time? Yet they sentenced him with the evidence of a mad person, no offence at all intended towards that poor couple. Terrible, terrible thing to happen.

"And oh, one I'm sure plenty will agree on. Sirius Black! No, no, hear me out. He was innocent! You know why? Wormtail is alive, and tied Harry Potter to a gravestone, bringing Voldemort back. And yet, 12 years in Azkaban and they didn't even try and find the truth.

"Great Ministry we have! Karkaroff was right, maybe I should move to Bulgaria? They've never tried to kill their heroes. I mean Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and they spend years trying to kill him! Yes, listen, first they send him to live with abusive, neglectful relatives. Don't bother telling him he's a wizard until two weeks before Hogwarts starts," Many people sounded outraged.

"Then let the school hire teachers who want to kill him, and then Dementors who also want to kill him. Oh, and lets not forget his 5th year! First Delores Umbridge sends two Dementors to his home to kill him, and then spends detentions with him carving up his hand. Fucking fabulous Ministry."

People were gasping and shouting in outrage and Harry stood there smiling smugly. "Oh and don't try to deny it, you know it's true. Or would you like me to go into more detail to refresh your memory?"

"No, no, that's quite enough Mister."

"So, where is Harry Potter right now? Having a good summer you think Albus? Oh that's right, you told his friends not to invite him anywhere. Oops, should I have kept that to myself?"

"Albus! What were you thinking! His godfather just died!" Mrs. Weasly yelled out from the crowd.

"Oh didn't you know? Sirius Black!" Harry added with a smirk at Dumbledore, walking away from Lucius and the jury and standing beside the other Death Eaters. He nodded at them and as one they all nodded back.

As the jury discussed what Harry had said, as well as the details from the children Harry stood trying to appear as calm as possible while compulsively flattening his long hair against his forehead. From the crowd by Mrs. Weasly Hermione Granger noticed with a frown and whispered 'Harry?' causing Ron to stare at her with a strange look on his face.

Finally, Rufus the Minister for Magic stood followed by the rest of the Jury, and then Lucius Malfoy. "We will vote on it here, in front of you all." He said loudly and rather angrily. "In favor of guilty and a sentence to Azkaban as decided on earlier raise your hand." Albus, himself and two more raised their hands. "And all in favor of not guilty, allowing that Lucius Malfoy should go free, reputation in tact, raise your hands." Bagman, Bones, Weasly, and two more raised their hands.

"Majority wins." Bagman stood and shouted. "Lucius Malfoy you are hereby cleared of all charges, please wait by the Dementors for court to adjourn."

Harry scowled and walked forward again. "You said he was cleared. So why is he being made to wait like a criminal?" Harry sneered as Rufus looked at him angrily.

"Fine." The Minister bellowed. "Go home."

"And yet, he can not see the outcome of the people who have dragged him into trouble?"

Bagman coughed, Bones tried to hide a smile and even Weasly seemed to think it was a little amusing, although he looked constipated trying to hide his smile. Albus always the peace keeper stood, and placed a hand on Rufus' arm, causing the man to slump back into his seat.

"Lucius Malfoy, you are not required to stand with the Dementors of Azkaban, nor required to leave the building until you see fit, please step down." With a nod in Harry's direction and a smug smile Lucius made his way through the crowd to stand with Narcissa and Draco, who hugged him, and Severus. Harry turned to walk towards them.

"Mister? Are you not defending the others?"

"I fear I am unfit to, as I didn't get them in trouble I have no guilt to plead my case with."

Ms. Bones laughed softly at his impish grin. "Will you tell us your name before you go?"

"Harry James Potter." He moved away the hair he had flattened earlier, to reveal a lightening bolt shaped scar on the right side of his forehead. He then met with the others, hugged Severus received a squeeze on the shoulder from Lucius and then, even after making a show of wanting to stay, Lucius lead them out of the building.

In the crowd Hermione was muttering what sounded like 'I knew it' to herself, while Ron watched them leave, seething.

**XXX**

Please review me…


	10. Diagon Alley

Thanks for waiting so long, sorry I am no longer at AFFdotnet. Updates are quicker at http/ by the way… Remove the first Thanks enjoy!

**Words : **4,043

**Chapter 10**

**Diagon Alley**

It was early the next morning and back at Snape Manor, Voldemort paced by the fire for any sign of the others. He had his hands clasped behind his back while Wormtail cowered on the floor by the door, silver hand pressed against his chest.

A whooshing was heard in the fire place, and Draco and Harry stepped out grinning, followed by Severus and Narcissa.

"Were you successful?" Voldemort asked tensely.

"Yes, father is just staying a little while to rub it in their faces a tad." Wormtail scurried from the room at the good news.

"By 'their' he mean the Weasly's. Seems they believe us to have brainwashed or placed Harry under the Imperius Curse." Severus snorted.

"I can throw it off, so that doesn't make sense." Narcissa looked at Harry with a smile, and when he wasn't watching swept him into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Lucius chose that moment to step out of the fire place and raised his eyebrows at Harry's frantic mouthing of 'help me'.

"Thank you." She whispered before letting go of the younger wizard.

"Ah, Harry, thank you also."

"No problem Luc." He grinned and Draco opened his mouth. "Before you ask, yes there really was a badge." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge with 'HARRY POTTER: Rescue Mission' on it, and chucked it to his boyfriend.

"Also," Lucius added, "Miss Granger wishes to speak to you."

"Can she come here father? I don't fancy being swamped right now." Severus nodded, and Harry fire called her. She sighed and flooed in moments later. Crossing her arms over her chest and giving Harry a look that reminded him scarily of Professor McGonagall she said;

"Well?"

"Uh…?"

"Eloquent as ever Potter?" Draco smirked and Hermione shot him a look that shut him up as well. "What do you want to know Mud-Granger?" He changed his mind about what to call her when Harry elbowed him and smiled innocently.

"What the hell is going on for one?" She coughed. "As everyone else wants to know as well."

"You can't tell them, I will, when I want to." Harry told her seriously.

"Fine, but I want to know anyway."

"Sit?" Hermione shook her head, and after looking around at everyone walked back closer to the fire place. "No one's going to hurt you. Well, Draco might be contagious but…" Draco glared and hissed angrily. "Anyway, beginning? I was 6; I meet Severus, Lucius and Draco in a park. They told me about me, including bits Dumbledore conveniently left out when I was 11."

"Maybe it was for your own good?"

"Oh, so telling me it was him that gave me this scar not Voldemort was for my own good? And that my father was alive, but I still had to live with my mothers awful relatives were for my own good?" Harry asked angrily, and Draco wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy's waist supportively. "Sorry, Mione, I don't mean to shout at you, but you know my temper." He grinned and Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. "I'll get to it.

"Anyway, I used to sneak out to see them, and you know I even met Wormtail once? I must be really stupid not to recognize the name in 3rd year!" Harry laughed falsely, and Draco's arms tightened their hold. "Um, first year, I honestly had no idea what was going on in classes, I couldn't practise so I was pretty pathetic. And unfortunately sitting with a genius, so I looked even worse!" Hermione scowled at him and tried not to look proud of herself. "Tom sent me a dream, not like in 5th year, it was an actual dream.

"The two of us were there, and we were talking and we could change things in the room by thinking it. He told me about Quirrel, and about needing something from the Grid, but wouldn't tell me what, because that would be too easy. I was supposed to give it to Lucius but I uh, passed out during Tom's dramatic exit and Dumbledore destroyed it."

"Ok, and was your summers really like you said?"

"Yes, it did get worse after my letter, they took it from me, they took me away, and I get a shit load of grief from the train station and back again. My second year, I really had no idea what was going on. Remember we thought I was hearing voices?" Hermione laughed softly. "I really scared Lockhardt; he even cut my detention short so I'd go."

"Obviously he has no problems with Parseltongue's with Dark Lord tendencies as long as they don't hear things." Hermione laughed again.

"Well, the voices were telling me to kill." Harry grinned. "I rescued Ginny, because Ron was my best friend. I'm not insane and I haven't got a saving people thing, Mione, I did it because she was his sister. And imagine having to live with him if she died!" Harry shuddered. "So I got no help that year, and almost died for my trouble."

"But you freed Dobby!"

"Please don't start about Elf-Rights again, I'll pay you!" Hermione pursed her lips and glared. "Fine, sorry, talk away." She kept glaring. "Sorry, um, third year I was told would be pretty quiet because the next idea would take some time. They were wrong, what tries to kill me that year? Hundreds of Dementors! Yay!" He threw his hands in the air happily waving them. Hermione laughed at him and he grinned.

"Cedric wasn't supposed to die, Mione. Nor was Sirius. I was told in 4th year, that I'd need to be forced to help so no one would tell me what I had to do. I was told that the tournament was the perfect time, but I didn't think it would be at the end. I figured if they hadn't done it now they weren't going to. So I told Cedric to take the cup with me, and Hogwarts would win, even if we tied. I didn't know."

"Oh Harry. And 5th year?"

"I was supposed to get a fake dream, and when I saw Sirius, I… I don't know. It's like I forgot it wasn't real, and when Kreature said he was gone, I lost reason. It's only when Lucius was taunting us at the Ministry I realised what I'd done wrong. He wasn't supposed to be there, he was supposed to stay at Gr- where he was safe."

"I see, and what's this about not knowing your name?"

"Well, that's something else. Remember I said earlier Dumbledore didn't tell me my father was alive? Well he's, uh, in the room." Hermione looked around, she didn't think it was Malfoy because of the way Draco was hanging off Harry, so that left the other man and Snape.

"Professor Snape?" She asked quietly.

"Good guess! Sirius was right, far too clever." Hermione scowled.

"He didn't say that and you know it!" She frowned and unfolded her arms. "But you hate each other." Harry shook his head. "And Draco…?"

"Boyfriend." The blond answered from over Harry's shoulder. "Since early in our 5th year."

"So, you've been faking everything?"

"No, not everything, Draco was a prat most of the times, and I really was pissed off with him." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Hagrid and Buckbeak, I was angry at him pretty much that whole year. Um, train back after 4th year. 5th year after the Quiditch match before I got banned. Oh, did you know, my bans lifted and I'm Quiditch captain this year!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah Ginny told me." Harry grinned and Draco sighed.

"G-r-ea-a-t!" He moaned, "now we'll _never_ win!"

"Just because he's better than you!" Hermione stuck her tongue out and Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. Harry laughed. "Oh, also, I think you should give up becoming an Auror, and just stop being a wizard altogether. You'd make a much better Muggle Solicitor, Criminal Defence I'd say."

"Let me guess? You've read about them? Is there a book you haven't read?" Harry asked seriously, and Hermione glared again. "Sorry." He added hastily.

"I have to go, but I'll see you in school right? You're still my friend right?"

"If you'll have me? Which you'd better." He added mock seriously and she smiled.

"See you Harry, Professor, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Malfoy and Vo- Vol- Sir." Voldemort laughed as she tried to say his name.

"Call me Tom if you'd prefer." She nodded.

"Oh, Mione, how'd you know it was me?" She grinned.

"You were pressing your hair to your forehead; you always do it when you're nervous." She smiled and left through the fireplace.

"So shall we head to Diagon Alley then?"

"Must we floo?" Harry asked with a grimace. "It does not agree with me. I always end up in the wrong place."

"Don't be silly Harry." Narcissa smiled and handed him a pouch of powder.

"Fine, Cissa, but if I end up in Knockturn Alley again, I wont be happy." Harry shuddered. "Eugh, hags!" He threw the powder to the floor, "Diagon Alley."

He span until he stopped, and with a grimace stepped from the fireplace and onto the floor of what he thought was The Leaky Cauldron, shaking the soot from his hair and brushing it from his face and robes he bought a drink while he waited for everyone else to arrive.

When the Malfoy's, his father and Tom with a transfigured nose and contact lenses stepped out of the fireplace, Harry put down his drink, paid and went over to meet them.

"Where to first?" He asked with a smile.

Draco put his hand in Harry's and literally dragged him out of the Leaky Cauldron towards Gringotts, after getting their gold out of their vaults, they all headed outside. Before making it to the door Harry was stopped by Griphook, the goblin from his first visit.

"Ah, Mr. Potter… or Snape now?" Harry blinked. "Anyway, yes I know it's you, we always recognize our customers no matter how much they change," he looked to Harry's right, "Mr. Riddle, a pleasure I'm sure." Voldemort blinked as well, his mouth dropped open. "Now, Mr. Potter, just who I wanted to see. Your godfather died recently yes? Well of course or we wouldn't be talking, anyway… his will reading is later this evening, say around 6pm? I'm sure you'll have finished your shopping by then. You're required to be here for it."

With that Griphook turned and walked away. "Thank you, ok." Harry shouted after him once the shock had worn off. "Wow, that was… weird."

A moment later, the goblin in charge of the Malfoy vaults came over, "Mr. Malfoy," Dusthind started, "you and you're wife must be here at 6pm this evening."

"You too?" Severus asked.

"Yes, you're wife was cousin to Black no?" Lucius nodded with a small smile to Harry. "Well, then, here at 6pm." And he also left without as much as a nod goodbye.

"Very weird." Harry just smiled and kept walking. "What's that about?" Draco asked.

"He's name's been cleared. The Ministry must have believed Dumbledore this time. They'd still be holding his possessions otherwise." Harry smiled once more and headed outside and to the shops.

They bought the usual back-to-school equipment, and then headed to the Twins new establishment with a lot of persuading from Harry.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasly called from the front of the store; Harry could have sworn she muttered 'they'll be killed in their beds' before looking at him. He shrugged and walked forward before grabbing his sides roaring in laughter.

A poster was plastered to the front window, brightly coloured and reading:

"**Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? **

**When you SHOULD be worrying about You-Know-Poo?**

**The Constipation Sensation that's Gripping the Nation!**"

Draco laughed softly from behind him and both their fathers frowned in distaste. Mrs. Weasly noticed them and nodded politely, Voldemort took a step forward a small smile playing at his lips.

"Rather amusing, isn't it Harry?" He asked the boy who just nodded. "Pray tell, who owns this place?"

"The Weasly Twins, I was telling you about them. This is WWW; Weasly's Wizard Wheezes. Come on, I want to look around. Bye Mrs. Weasly, it was nice seeing you again." Harry dragged Voldemort into the shop, followed by his boyfriend and their parents.

Mrs. Weasly just stood there for a moment before shaking her head confused and going inside herself, muttering about the stupidity of her sons, who she was still convinced were going to be murdered. She voiced her concern to Ron, when inside the shop; he only laughed and said it was funny, which Harry agreed to.

"Harry! What the hell is going on? Hermione said its nothing but won't tell me!"

"It's complicated; I'll tell everyone in school." Harry grinned, "Nice place, they did well."

"Yeah, but no one knows where they got the money from. I mean its expensive developing new products, leasing, advertising, plus the shop uniform?" Ginny pointed out from beside Ron. Harry looked behind him to see a pretty blond witch bustling around the room wearing magenta robes, which were sure to clash with Fred and George's hair colour.

Coughing nervously, Harry just shrugged. "As long as it was nothing illegal right?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Oh well." Ron smiled and started talking about Quiditch and what Ginny had said. "Captain? That's great! We're sure to win the cup this time! Even if you get banned again from flying, which you won't!"

"Course not!" Harry said indignantly.

"No, course not." Ginny laughed and Harry glared causing Ginny to blush. "They're in the back." She nodded towards a door, slightly open far back behind a crowd of shoppers.

"Thanks Gin, see you Ron." He turned and with a nod at the others, only Draco and Tom seemed interested in the items on display, walked through the crowd and into the back room. "Hey guys." He grinned as the boys swept him into another of their bone crushing hugs.

"Hello Harry…"

"…Saw you in…"

"…The ministry, care…"

"…To explain?"

"Severus Snape is my biological father, James Potter adopted me, Lily Evans was my mother, Lucius Malfoy is one of my godfathers, along with Sirius Black as you know, Remus Lupin is my surrogate godfather and Lord Voldemort is what could be my uncle."

"Uh, I see…"

"…You've changed sides."

"No, I was never on anyone's side but Tom's. He's all I've known of the Wizarding World, since I was 6. Surely you understand?"

"Yes, but…"

"…Are we in danger?"

"No, he's here and he actually thinks your stuff is good. He finds You-Know-Poo amusing."

"Really?" Fred grinned, and George smiled widely.

"Yes."

"Anyway, Harry… Anything you want you can take."

"Yeah Harry, you gave us the gold, without you we wouldn't have the shop."

"Your money's no good here…"

"…We also set up an account for you at Gringotts…"

"…You'll get your annual salary… annually." Fred grinned and as Harry tried to tell them not to bother George started asking other questions.

"So how long have you known? Are you Dark now? What about Malfoy?"

"Uh, I was 6. Um, I'm not sure, I can use the spells and am on their side but I'd never hurt someone just cause they're muggleborn. And Draco is my boyfriend."

"Really?" Fred asked curiously, and at that moment Draco walked in the backroom with a quick knock on the door.

"Harry, you almost done? Father and Sev want to go somewhere else, and Tom wants to go but he wants to look around still, so they're waiting on you and-" Before he finished his sentence or Harry could answer Fred and George had their wands pointed at his throat.

Harry grabbed Fred's arm and tried to pry him off. "Hurt him…"

"…And we'll kill you." They warned and Draco nodded. They pulled their wands away and tucked them back into their robes, with a gulp, Draco left the room and Harry frowned and followed. "Hey, we didn't show you around." Fred called after him.

The twins then dragged Harry, Voldemort and Draco around showing them things and explaining them. Harry grabbed some Decoy Detonators and Shield Cloak and shrunk them, tucking them in his pocket. Draco bought mostly candy he was planning to try on Ron, even after Harry's sigh. Voldemort was worse than the boys, he was looking at everything he could find and Harry was laughing at him.

He didn't seem to mind much though, because he carried on through the shop without as much as a glare towards Harry. "Uncle huh? So does that make you his…?" Fred started, while George was picking things up and demonstrating them for the Dark Lord in residence.

"His heir." Harry said softly and walked over to talk to Ginny again. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, Arnold. He's a Pygmy Puff; I got mum to buy it just now." She stroked the fluffy pink thing with a smile, "isn't he cute?"

"Yea, sure is Gin." He grinned.

"So you're the bad guy now?" She said sadly.

"What?"

"Sorry Harry, but I overheard a bit." He nodded. "Are you going to, uh, kill us now or something?"

"Are you crazy?" He laughed, "Tom's rather fond of the twins now… I think he might decide to move in soon." Ginny looked over at him, he had a huge pile of goods floating behind him as he headed towards the till. Ginny laughed softly. "I like you guys, you're my friends, and I don't want you dead. But if you get in the way… I might not be able to stop them."

"So, basically, if we ignore things we're safe. Or we join you and are safe…?"

"I guess, yea, but what would you're mother say? Three years of howlers Gin, think about it!" She shuddered and hugged Harry.

"I'll think about it, but you better have a good excuse." She smiled and Harry walked towards the door, meeting Draco and their father's, soon Voldemort arrived, grinning, his pockets almost full from the items from the WWW.

"Boys, the three of us need to do a little extra something so if you want to go on your own for a while and meet at Madame Pudifoot's in half an hour? I'll buy you ice cream?"

"Bribery Tom you sink so low." Harry sighed and shook his head before turning and waving over his shoulder as he walked away. Draco went after him laughing, and noticed after a moment they were headed for Knockturn Alley.

"Harry?"

"It's not like I've never been here before, don't worry." They headed into Borgin & Burkes, and Harry looked around before addressing Mr. Borgin who was slicking back his greasy hair.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. uh?" He trailed off with a confused expression.

"Mr. Snape."

"I see… I didn't know Severus had a son."

"It was a secret. You can call me Mr. Potter if you'd prefer." He ignored the man staring at him, and browsed through a collection of books on display. "Dray, tell me which ones look like runes to you." Draco pointed at three, one of which was actually written in Ancient Runes, the other two were in Parsletongue. Harry picked them two up, and continued looking, grabbing a few more on the Dark Arts and Potions as he went.

"Anything in particular Mr. Snape?" Borgin asked as he began to browse through the more pricey items on display.

"Something for my Uncle's birthday." Borgin blinked. "Lord Voldemort." He added to which the man gasped, and ran to help him look. "What do you think Dray?" He held up the item Borgin picked out. It was an old Athamae, its handle made from diamond, and the blade 3 inches long and of the strongest steel. The blade was carved with a large snake that ran down the middle, and curved along the diamond handle. Rather than carved into the handle, it rested on top, made of white gold with studded emeralds for the eyes.

"It's gorgeous." Draco smiled and Harry nodded, placing it on the counter top with the books.

"Now something for Father, Lucius I can buy on a Hogsmeade weekend, you'll have to give me an opinion as well."

"For Severus?" Borgin began to search, coming back a moment later with a small trunk. It looked like black wood, but when Harry reached out to touch it, it was cold and sharp. "Made from Onyx. Engraved around the sides with Dementors and Ghosts, creatures associated with death usually." He opened it and Harry let out a gasp unbidden.

The inside was 5 jars shaped as animals and made from gemstones of different colours. The first had a jackals head, and was made from Sapphires. "Anubis, protector of the dead." The second had a snakes head and was emerald, "Osiris, the god of the underworld" the third was an hawk and made from Rubies, "Horus, meaning 'the one far above'," the fourth had a cats head and was made from Opal, "Bastet, the daughter of the sun god and protector of the Pharaoh" and the last jar was made from pink diamond and had the head of a curly horned ram, "Khnum, the creator god."

"It's from Egypt isn't it?" Harry asked as he reached out to stroke the cats head. "What are they for?"

"Originally, they were to store the organs of a beloved. When the high priest Immoteph's lover died, he stored her organs in these jars until he was able to raise her from the dead."

"Didn't the jar containing her heart shatter?" He asked his hand stilled on the cat.

"Only when the muggles tell it. They are magical containers, they are spelled unbreakable."

"How much?" He asked, not looking away from the opal jar.

"For that alone, 30 thousand Galleons. The Athamae, 5 thousand and the books, 5 hundred Galleons.

Harry nodded. "Ok, Mr. Snape, that will be 40,000 Galleons please." Harry handed the money over, ever grateful of his refilling bag. "Thank you for shopping at Borgin & Burkes."

The boys nodded and left the shop, "now all I have to do is hide father's gift for a term." Draco laughed at him softly, and they headed to Madame Pudifoot's. Entering the room, Harry had hidden the shrunken items in his robes; he shuddered as he remembered the last time he was here. "Gods, why here, why not Fortescue's?" He groaned and Draco raised an eyebrow.

"My date with Cho Chang was here in 5th year, she ran out crying when I told her I had to meet Hermione about something. She insisted I was cheating on her."

"You certainly weren't with Granger." Draco grinned roguishly.

The three men were sat at a table near the back, five glasses of Sunday's sat before them, three half eaten the other two under ever-cool charms. "At last." Severus sighed, shoving the two ice creams towards the boys.

"Did you do what you wanted?" Voldemort nodded.

"I have been told that Nott and Avery have been cleared. The other two are stupid so I wasn't expecting miracles concerning them; they'll be broken out along with any more of my servants from Azkaban in mere weeks. Rudolph Lestrange has returned from the Vampire colonies and we have informed those three of the changes regarding you Harry. Everyone's children have been informed, Draco I leave it to you to tell Crabbe and Goyle Jr."

Draco nodded as did Harry. "Very well." They said together and ate some of their ice cream. "Where's Cissa?"

"She's buying some new dresses; she'll be but a moment." Lucius smiled.

"Eat up; we have to head back to Gringotts once Narcissa joins us." Severus added poking loathingly at his own ice cream, that he was being forced to eat by Voldemort.

"Boys." They turned to face Narcissa Malfoy, laden with bags, far too many to shrink and carry comfortably. Shaking his head Lucius took over half from her, and resigned himself to carrying them for her. With a grin at him, she kissed his cheek then Draco's and Harry stood, followed by his father, and they left for the Wizarding bank.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading, please leave a review if you love me…

TEASER:

**Words : **1,874

**Chapter 11**

**The Reading of the Will**

"_**You ok? You want to leave?" He added when Harry didn't reply, Harry shook his head that time, "you sure, I can tell you if you own anything."**_

"_**No, I need to be here, to say good bye I guess. This makes it real doesn't it?" Lucius smiled sadly, and nodded.**_

"**The will of Sirius Black, as dictated by Sirius Black to the Goblin Hanshank, states that, as the last male Black heir, Sirius owns everything that was not given away to other family members. Sirius has given all of these possessions to one Harry James Potter, his godson.**

"**That includes his own vault, the Black family vault, and two properties. The rest will remain unmentioned until Harry is 17 years old."**

_He located the mountain range and ran his finger down it until he spotted 'Black Hill' written over a large castle shape. _

"_You said it was a house."_

"_I said it was a property." Griphook amended. Harry nodded, and removed the map to look at the second. _

"_Whitechapel?" Harry asked as he spotted the name on the map. "Jack the Ripper?" He asked confused. _

"_Not quite, but I hear they were good friends. Look a little to the left." Harry's eyes darted left, and as said, a few spaces from Whitechapel stood the drawing of another cathedral. This time labeled Raven's Church. "It's quite a new map." Griphook pointed out. _

Hehehehe you thought I was going to add more didn't you:P Wait until later, love you guys…


	11. The Reading of the Will

Ok, so im going on holiday for a week and a bit so this probably will bne the last update till I get back but I'll see if I can writer some more so there's more to post when I come back, because im running out of pre-written chapters LOL

**Words : **1,874

**Chapter 11**

**The Reading of the Will**

Minutes later, the group entered the bank; Harry along with both elder Malfoy's walked to the Goblin Griphook, who led the three of them into a separate room to the left. They took their seats, Narcissa and Lucius sat with Bellatrix and other Black family members, while Harry sat at the back by himself.

Griphook looked around and after deciding everyone was there, stood upon a stool and pulled out a roll of parchment.

"Everyone is here, because they are family. We do not know who will get what, only one Goblin does and he is not here. Everyone is here, just in case, that does not mean you will get something, but that you _may_."

Everyone looked around and started whispering, Harry sat still and quiet as did Lucius. He looked back at Harry and smiled softly; Harry nodded but otherwise ignored him. He stood and made his way between the rows of seats to sit beside Harry.

"You ok? You want to leave?" He added when Harry didn't reply, Harry shook his head that time, "you sure, I can tell you if you own anything."

"No, I need to be here, to say good bye I guess. This makes it real doesn't it?" Lucius smiled sadly, and nodded. They fell silent as Griphook coughed loudly.

Griphook coughed and broke the seal on the roll of parchment. He unrolled it and scanned through it quickly. "As I was saying, you may not get anything, or you may get everything." Griphook stared at Harry for a moment before speaking again. "The will of Sirius Black, as dictated by Sirius Black to the Goblin Hanshank, states that, as the last male Black heir, Sirius owns everything that was not given away to other family members. Sirius has given all of these possessions to one Harry James Potter, his godson.

"That includes his own vault, the Black family vault, and two properties. The rest will remain unmentioned until Harry is 17 years old." He rolled back up the parchment, nodded at Harry and coughed once more. "That is all, you may leave now. Mr. Snape, remain behind if you will."

Harry stared blankly ahead of him. Lucius squeezed his shoulder and stood, he met Narcissa in the aisle and together they walked from the room.

"I could have told everyone he'd get it all." Cissa whispered as the doors closed. Many family members left the room, glaring hatefully at Harry. He didn't notice. When they were gone, he walked towards the front of the room and nodded to Griphook.

"Mr. Snape, glad you could make it. This is Hanshank; he dealt with all of Sirius' belongings. He now works for you if you'll have him."

Harry looked at the shorter goblin, his head bowed low. "Were you paid?" He asked the goblin quietly, Hanshank nodded once. "How much?"

"4 Galleons a week, sir." He said just as quietly, as Griphook frowned.

"Pay him 8 a week from now on. Could you tell me about the other things?" He looked to Griphook this time, while Hanshank stood, mouth open in shock.

"Well, it says here that you need to be of maturity, but after everything you've dealt with, I guess… mmm… well, maybe… yes I will. Mr. Snape the two properties are 12 Grimmauld Place as you know and another property in the German mountains, called Black Hill. That is the address of the property, put that on any letter you owl there."

Harry nodded, "could you show me a map of the area?" Griphook nodded to Hanshank who scurried from the room.

"The other items involve a cathedral that used to belong to Mr. Black's great-great grandfather. It's a place of… devil worship a muggle might call it. He took to murdering nuns you see." Harry grimaced. "I shall show you a map of that area also, it used to be called The Church of Our Lord, but locals renamed it after it closed down; Raven's Church. A raven is usually associated with death, see." Harry just nodded.

Hanshank ran back in with a roll of parchment. He laid them on the stool that Griphook had been standing on for the will reading, and unrolled them. Harry took a look at the first map; it was of Germany that much he could tell. He located the mountain range and ran his finger down it until he spotted 'Black Hill' written over a large castle shape.

"You said it was a house."

"I said it was a property." Griphook amended. Harry nodded, and removed the map to look at the second.

"Whitechapel?" Harry asked as he spotted the name on the map. "Jack the Ripper?" He asked confused.

"Not quite, but I hear they were good friends. Look a little to the left." Harry's eyes darted left, and as said, a few spaces from Whitechapel stood the drawing of another cathedral. This time labeled Raven's Church. "It's quite a new map." Griphook pointed out.

Harry lifted that map, for another behind it. Griphook's hand shot out and grabbed the parchment before Harry could take a look at it. "Nah, ah, ah, for another time." Harry frowned, "that is to do with the Potter fortune, not the Black. It has no place here until you _are_ 17." He gave the parchment back to Hanshank who apologized for including it.

Harry pouted but Griphook stayed firm. "Now, onto other items." Harry's eyes widen.

"Seriously?" Griphook nodded curtly.

He pulled out a large chest that seemed to have appeared from nowhere and open the lid. "You own everything inside those properties, including the house-elves. The Cathedral of course won't have elves, but it may have ghosts." Harry grimaced as the thought of owning Kreature. "These are some of the family's darker items. They have been kept locked away in Sirius Black's vault for safe keeping, I trust they will be put back there?"

Harry took a look inside the chest. It was like something out of a 'witch hunt' movie. Jars of eyes and brains and blood, and other ingredients were lined in the lid of the chest, held there by straps of leather. Inside the chest, texts and book and bits of parchment, all with titles like 'how to skin your enemy alive', 'ways to cause pain and destruction', 'a guide to magical energy' and 'a guide to the nexus'. With a frown Harry picked the last book up and flipped it open.

"The nexus," he began to read, "A portal of energy centered over Stonehenge. Once opened it allows dark beings to enter our level of existence, wiping out all that's good and pure." Harry shuddered, and dropped the book back into the chest. "Not my idea of fun," he told Griphook. "Was it ever opened?"

"You heard about the Dark Ages?" Harry nodded, "the reason it was 'dark' was that the Nexus had been opened. No muggle knows what really happened, and few wizards do, but if you read some of the entries in the back of the guide, Aurilius Black will tell you exactly what happened." Harry bit his lip; he considered asking Griphook to tell him, but didn't want to be rude. He picked the book back up, and flipped to the back.

"Damn he's old." Harry muttered as he read the date.

'**_It's Black Mass today, the most powerful day of a witch's calendar. With the help of some friends, Evanna Malfoy and my own Wife Calla, we have gathered the needed ingredients. We had the night, we had the power, and now we had the blood of a child. A very special child, her name is Regina Potter. _**

**_At six years old, we bled her as she floated inside the circle at Stonehenge, outside the circle, burned red candles. Their flames blood red as the ground shook. We begin to chant…_**'

The writing trailed off, drops of blood stained the pages, along with bits of dirt and wax. A section of the page was burnt away.

'**_It's done, we have opened the Nexus. Evanna lost her life, leaving her husband a widower and her son without a mother. Calla and I survived. The Potter brat was unfortunate however. When the darkness woke, she was consumed by it, and died in utter agony._**

**_It's done; the world will never be the same again._**'

Harry snapped the book shut, feeling sick. "Of course, it was undone years later. A group of Light Wizards did the incantation backwards on the anniversary and unfortunately killed another child, a child of darkness this time, and it closed Stonehenge, the Nexus and banished the darkness back to its own plane."

Harry looked at Griphook and nodded. "Take it all back, lock it all up again." Hanshank smiled and did as he was told.

"Don't you want to know who the child was?" Harry looked up and shrugged. "Abel Potter. Not a fortunate family, are they?" Griphook laughed evilly, "that is all Mr. Snape, see you next year."

With a nod, Harry rolled up the map of Black Hill and Raven's Church and took them with him as he left the room, he stopped and turned back. "Griphook? Could I have the keys for the Black vault?"

Griphook walked over and held out one key. "Thought you'd forget then. Here is Sirius Black's key. The Black family vault only opens for blood I'm afraid. So if you'd hold you're hand out." Harry did as he was asked with a frown. Griphook drove the tip of his sharp nail into the fleshy end of Harry's middle finger. He then pulled out a small vial and let the blood run from Harry's finger into the glass container. When he had enough he corked the bottle and Harry sucked the end of his finger into his mouth.

"I shall re-work the locks, when I am done, only you will be permitted inside." Griphook nodded and left the room. Harry sighed and left using another exit. Outside, Voldemort, the Malfoy's and his father were waiting.

"What happened? What took so long?" Draco asked with worry, Harry kissed him quickly and smiled.

"I'd tell you, but I'm pretty sure Tom will want to have a go at it, and I don't fell like being sacrificed today." Harry frowned for a moment. "You know, I forgive you all for calling me a 'Potter brat', I mean, it was happening in the Dark Ages too." He shuddered at the memory of the Nexus and walked through the group towards the exit. "Come on, I want to go to Germany."

Draco looked at his father, and then to the door Harry walked out of, "did they give him crazy pills while he was in there?" the blond asked seriously.

With a shrug everyone went after Harry. When they got outside, Harry held the map of Black Hill out for them. He then grinned, and pointed to the castle. "Apparate to there please?" Voldemort went first, followed by Narcissa and Lucius, then Draco. Severus looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Harry?"

"I own it; it should be safe, but just in case…" Harry smiled and apparated away, with a sigh Severus went after his son.

**XXX**

Enjoy, please review…


	12. Black Hill

Sorry for the wait… do enjoy anyway…

Does anybody know any Arthur/New Noon slash fics for Keys to the Kingdom by Garth Nix?

**Words : **2,000

**Chapter 12**

**Black Hill**

When Harry's head had stopped spinning and his guts had settled, he looked around. The sun to the east of him, shone brightly. The hills his castle sat upon were north facing, and black in places. He pulled the map back out, a red dotted circle had appeared where there hadn't been one before. It traced the hill he was standing on, covered in long, thick, green grass and a dozen sheep, all around to the black hills his castle stood on, opposite him.

With a grin he walked across the grass, and onto the hill made of rock and back round. His family stood outside the castle waiting for him. When he was done exploring and petting the sheep he headed over to them grinning.

"My black hills have never seen the sun rising, eternally they look north." Harry whispered as the sun caught the east side of the hill causing it to shine. Draco looked over at him. "Patrick Kavanagh, "Shancoduff", very good poem." Harry told his boyfriend. "Well, shall we go inside?"

Narcissa walked over to him, "I didn't know we used to own this." She said looking around as Harry pushed open the large double doors.

"There's a lot kept secret from all but the head of the family, it seems." He answered as he walked inside. They were greeted by a long dark corridor, running straight down with portraits of old, dead people hanging from the walls. As they neared the end of the corridor, Harry smiled sadly as he noticed a portrait of Sirius, obviously taken before Azkaban. The man in it resembled the best man at James Potter's wedding.

"Gutten Tag." A house elf was standing in front of another set of large double doors, just after the paintings end. It was about Dobby's height, but dressed far better. Instead of a pillow case, he wore what resembled a toga, in sky blue. It was held together over his left shoulder with a gold brooch. Beneath it, stitched onto the fabric, was a black shield, inside it a small gold circle and the letter H, right in the middle of the circle, in crimson and forest green.

"Hello," Harry answered with a smile, everyone sneered at his way of speaking to the servant.

"Englisch are zu? Vell, velcome. Vhich of zu's namen begint vit 'Ha'?" He asked, looking around at each of them.

"Um, my name is Harry." He smiled softly, and the house elf pointed to the insignia on his uniform.

"Zen, zu are mine master, ja?"

"Well, I guess, my godfather left it to me." The house elf pointed to the last portrait. "Yes, that's him." The house elf bowed its head at the painting, and the Sirius Black in it snorted, but bowed back. "Do you have a name?"

"Wilhelm, Sir."

"Just Harry. This is my father," Sirius almost fell out of his frame as he gaped at Severus, "Severus Snape. Another of my godfather's Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa; who used to be a Black, and their son Draco. And this is my… Uncle, Lord Voldemort."

"Pleasched to be meeting vit zu, Sirs, Fraülin, young Sir." Narcissa scrunched her nose up.

"It means lady, in German you twit." Sirius shouted at his cousin, Cissa sneered back. "Harry, what the hell is going on?"

"Uh… I'm checking out the new digs, Siri. Nice huh? Can't believe you kept this place a secret…"

"Couldn't come here, Dumbledore would have found it-"

"And kept it from me." Harry finished, "let me guess, I'll find out when I'm 17?" Sirius nodded.

"Pestering the goblins already?" He asked his godson with a smirk. He looked over everyone assembled, "did they tell you what happened?" Harry nodded.

Sirius straightened out again, and Wilhelm started to talk about the castle. "Ze hallvay lengthens when each Sir oder Fraülin dies." Harry nodded, "zere are nuenzehn elfin, plus me." He opened the double doors, and led them into a huge ball room. "Ze ballraum, zere are… how dast zu sayest? – One- Fift-en – raume."

Draco whistled, and they followed the house elf. They passed others; all dressed similarly, the females having two straps rather than one, and in bubblegum pink. They all bowed to Harry and nodded to his friends, before getting back to what ever they were doing.

"Ze Black Hills are alvays cared vor. Includzen ze sheepen." He led them through to a large kitchen, a living room style area, and then a study, that was the size of the Dursley's house flattened out.

"Damn!" Harry muttered, and Wilhelm grinned.

"Vait till zu zee ze gym." Harry looked at him and grinned.

"Gym, with what kind of equipment?"

"Vait and zee." He then pointed to a black door, smaller and less impressive than all the rest. "Zo not to draw attenzion to itself." Wilhelm had said, "Ze dungeon." He shuddered slightly and his eyes glazed for a moment. Then he was back from the past and leading them to a spiraling stair case. "Ein floor. Ze gym."

The whole area of the castle on that floor was painted white, and sectioned off. To one side there was a sauna, a set of showers and a steam room. To another was what resembled a muggle gym, and then right in the center, was nothing. Wilhelm pulled a long cord hanging by the stairway and the walls surrounding the center of the room turned right around.

Each wall had a different something strapped to it. One was made entirely of a collection of throwing knives, blades, athames and daggers. Another wall was covered with swords, of different design, origin and color, length and weight. Another had throwing stars, a few items associated with Ninja, and spears. While the last wall was the most fascinating. Harry stood over by it and reached out for a vial of shimmering red stuff.

"Nein!" Wilhelm shouted at him, and Harry dropped his hand. "Ze 'Crimson Kiss', very dangerous. Not to be played vit, understood?" Harry nodded and backed away from the red potion. He looked towards a midnight blue vial. "Nein, ze whole vall… off limits to kinderin!"

"I'm not a child." Harry glared at the elf, but he stood his ground. His hand reached out for the cord, which seemed to follow him around the room, and Harry sighed. "Fine, fine, I won't touch this wall." He relented and Wilhelm smiled and released the cord. Harry walked over to the swords.

"Hey Wilhelm, why is there a space?" The house elf smiled softly and ran his long bony fingers over the plaque that sat beneath the space.

"A gift, from ze Potter's, to ze Black's. James to Sirius… when zey vere kinder. Est was stolen, by a man," he looked Harry up and down, "vhen zu vere born." Harry frowned and looked closely at the plaque.

"The Sword of Gryffindor. Dumbledore has that."

"Tis him, Sir." Wilhelm said sadly.

"Why would he want it? Hey, that means it's mine right? Even before Sirius died… why that no good, cheeky, son of a bitch." Harry swore and Severus hit him softly over the back of the head. "Sorry." Her rubbed his head and frowned.

"Only ze heir can use it, Sir."

"Heir through name," Severus opened his mouth, "I've already used it. What do you think I killed the basilisk with? His own fang?" He raised an eyebrow at Voldemort who scowled.

"Can't believe you killed scaly." The elder wizard muttered.

"Scaly? What a name… tell me you didn't Tom."

"He didn't have one… he needed a name!" Voldemort glared while Harry and Draco burst into laughter.

Sobering up, Wilhelm led them to the second storey. "Ze dining raume ist das vay," he pointed to a left corridor, "and ze music raume ist right. Der ist a piano, a guitar, a violin, flute, and more piano belonging to dead famous personen."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "Mozart, Beethoven, Mahler, are some." Lucius nodded, impressed.

"Und ze third floor, ze bed raume. Zer is one-zero bed raume, zen there ist ze twenty bed raume for ze elfin on ze fifth floor. On ze fourth floor, ist der library." Harry nodded, and Wilhelm skipped the bedrooms and led them straight to the library. Unlike the gym, the area wasn't sectioned off. Every area was covered in books, and Harry was glad to note, they were muggle as well as wizard.

A large round desk sat in the center of the room with fifty wooden chairs around it. Over the back of each chair was a cloth, with the insignia from the uniforms sewn right in the center. Hanging from the ceilings was the same fabric, (as were in the ballroom, living room, hallway, and every other room but the kitchen). The banners resembled what would happen in the Great Hall when one house won the cup.

Close to the door, another desk. Behind it sat a taller house elf dressed in the pink uniform with two straps.

"Mathil, meet Sir Harry." Mathil nodded and bowed but didn't say anything. "She ist shy, she vas beaten bad vhen she vas younger, long time ago." Wilhelm told Harry when they were far enough away form the librarian.

Plagues hung over each shelf, labeling what was stacked upon it. One was Modern Fiction, another Goblin History, another Police Drama, another was Potion Ingredients, another was Classic Literature, and another was Dark Lords, Plays, Poetry, there were so many, Harry couldn't read them all, his eyes hurt from staring. He scanned the book case of Classic Literature, and red out some of the titles.

"Black Beauty, Little Women, The Railway Children, Fairy Tales, Alice in Wonderland, Pride and Prejudice, Jane Eyre, Lady Chatterley's Lover, Middlemarch, The Dubliners," Harry kept reading, "Phantom of the Opera, In A Glass Darkly, Dracula, Frankenstein, Around the World in Eighty Days, Les Misrebles," He stopped and turned around. "This is too cool, things I actually like to read."

He looked over at the adults, "no offence but I can only read about wizard wars so may times." Voldemort glared. "Oh, I wonder if I'm in any of these." He asked moving towards the Dark Lord section.

He grabbed a book and flicked through the context, finding Harry Potter he opened it at the page number. There was a picture of a baby on the page, "Wow my hair sucked even then." He muttered and put the book back.

Voldemort chuckled, and grabbed a copy of Stephen King's Misery off a shelf and held onto it.

"Zu have to check it out," Wilhelm pointed to the desk with Mathil sitting behind it.

Voldemort walked over and Harry grabbed the Dark Lord book he was looking at and handed it to his uncle as well. "For Hermione," he said, "she likes to tell me about my life." He grinned, "saves me so much reading." Draco laughed at him.

"Do zu vant anything?" Wilhelm asked, and Severus took a book on potions while the elder Malfoy's chose nothing. Draco walked over to the Horror section and looked it over.

"Anne Rice, Stephen King, James Herbert, I don't know any of them."

"What are you looking for, I'll help?" Harry asked.

"Blaise was telling me about it, it's about this boy called Alex Ridder."

"Oh, that's a children's book," he looked towards Wilhelm who pointed to the other side of the room, and the boys walked that way. "Here, Stormbreaker by Anthony Horowitz is the first of 6 in the series." Draco took the book to Mathil who check it out as well.

"Vie shall set raumes vor zu, ja?" Wilhelm asked as they headed back down to the front of the castle.

"Yes, but not today, we have one more place to go." After leaving Black Hill, Harry showed them the map of Whitechapel and told them to apparate to Raven's Church.

With one look back at the castle in the mountains, Harry apparated to his next stop.

**XXX**

review…


	13. Raven's Church

Okie dokie… sorry for the delay... enjoy all the same.

**Words : **1,565

**Chapter 13**

**Raven's Church**

"This place gives me the creeps," Harry muttered as they walked inside the large gothic building. The gargoyles that hung from the window ledges outside seemed to stare hungrily after them as they pushed through the large iron doors.

The building was made entirely of granite and stone painted black. Black marble made up the window ledges, the alter and door frames, as well as the freaky gargoyles. From outside, the domed ceiling looked to be made of glass but inside it was like black crystal. It was beautiful.

The pews were still there, made of wood and completely devoid of dust, which surprised Harry considering the last time the cathedral had been used. Lucius and Severus took a staircase each and went to look upstairs along with Narcissa and Voldemort, two to the left and two to the right.

Lucius and Narcissa found the bell tower, rows upon rows of sparkling golden bells hung from beams the thickness of rainforest trees. All different sizes, lined up next to each other. With a grin Narcissa pulled a long black cord that looked to be made of cat gut and painted. Without paying it much attention she pulled hard and the bells clanged. Lucius looked down below where Draco and Harry both jumped out of their skin at the loud noise and then looked up angrily.

Voldemort and Severus found the living quarters of the nuns that used to inhabit the building. What they found were the ghosts of those nuns. One without a head, one without a stomach, one it seemed was a victim of Jack the Ripper and was missing her entire nether regions; another was covered in long thin silver scares on her transparent body. As the men looked around them they spotted one living girl.

"Hello." She screamed and dived behind the ghosts, hoping they'd protect her. "We're not going to hurt you; my son inherited the place from his godfather."

"How long have you been here?" Voldemort asked.

"My mother lived here, and my grandmother and her mother and grandmother, she survived as a small child when the others were killed. When everyone else was gone, she made friends with Edna," she pointed at the victim of Jack, who the men now noted was in fact not a nun, "and her daughter and her daughter and my mum made friends with another prostitute, and I myself will as well, in time."

The girl was crying in fear as she spoke, trembling every time one of the two men moved.

"They told me how it happened you know. Everything… my mother will be home soon, you need to leave." She sniffed, "please don't kill me." She whispered.

"Do you keep the place clean?"

"Yes, while my mother works." The girl answered uncertainly.

"I'm sure if you come and meet Harry, he'll pay you to work here." The girl looked up and smiled shyly. Severus reached out and took her hand, "come." She followed him willingly.

Down stairs, Draco was sticking his head into the confessionals and talking through the gauze grate inside it. When a bell tolled he jumped out of the booth in shock, and over by the alter Harry dropped the black candle he was twirling. They looked up together and scowled at a laughing Lucius.

Draco walked over behind Harry and took a look at the alter as well. The alter was the only part of the cathedral to remain covered in dust. Beneath the dust, the black marble was stained with blood and other bodily fluids as far as Harry could tell. Two black candles and two white candles were perched in white gold candle holders, dry wax clinging to the ends from centuries ago.

A large black tomb sat in the place of a bible, and when Harry closed it, his finger marking the page it was opened on, he read the words, 'tpircsunaM ehT' across the middle of the black leather page and 'Lothian Black' scrawled in the bottom corner in blood. He lay it back down on its originally opened page and read through.

The entire book was written backwards, rather than from left to right, it was from right to left, the start of the book was at the back and the end at the front and rather than 'hello' it was spelt 'olleh'.

"The Manuscript? I didn't know wizards believed in Satanism." Harry muttered over at Draco, Lucius and Narcissa descended from the bell tower.

"Apparently so," Draco muttered back. He picked up a crucifix and on it, Jesus, but rather than like the ordinary cross people would buy, this figure of Jesus was twisted in agony. The crown of thorns was lower down his head, piercing his eyes, and gouging them out. The cloth around his waist was blood red (while the rest of the figure was white and the cross black), and his arms and legs had strips of skin missing, burn wounds covered his chest and his mouth hung open in a silent scream, but his tongue was cut out.

With a sneer of distaste Draco placed the crucifix down, "why do muggles want that in their homes?"

"They don't want _that_," Harry answered. He knelt down to look in front of the alter; all around the marble slab was red chalk, drawn in a circle around the black stone. Harry ran a finger over the chalk and drew it back again bleeding. "Ouch, what the hell?" He hissed.

From behind him, the starving girl answered, "It was put there by my great-great-grandmother when Lothian was killed. It keeps him trapped there, when he touches it from the other side, he is hurt." She looked at his finger. "You shouldn't spill blood on it," She warned and Harry drew his finger away from the red line.

She disappeared around the other side of the alter than came back around, holding a crucifix the height of Harry himself, with difficulty, and placed it over where Harry had touched. He drew away from it with a sneer as he noticed the raven nailed to it.

"Don't worry; there is no blood in it." She smiled at him, "I am Leann, and you must be Harry." She curtseyed to him and Harry frowned.

"Hi, wrong century." He held his hand out and uncertainly she shook it. "What's with the raven?"

"He fears them, one flew in before he got to my great-great-grandmother and pecked his eyes out, he stumbled and fell, onto the alter, there was a knife there. He hit it and together they fell to the floor. He impaled himself on his weapon. Or so I'm told," Leann smiled.

"Leann lives here Harry; she cleans the place while her mother works. Upstairs, there are the ghosts of the old nuns." Severus said.

"Griphook said there would be. Are you staying here?" Leann nodded, "I can pay you if you like," he looked to Voldemort, "how much is galleons to muggle money?"

"I'd say, £50 a week should be enough for one person for food here." Harry nodded.

"I'll send you money by owl ok?" Leann nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

The others turned towards the doors, Harry turned back, "is that why the place was re-named? Cause of the raven?"

"No, the raven is for death. They," she pointed outside, "say that the raven was called by her master but attacked him because my great-great-grandmother was a witch. They say she called upon Satan herself to defend her from Lothian. Rubbish, witches don't kill witches."

"Unless they were a threat to them." Harry muttered with a small smile and left the building; Leann frowned inside and headed back to her bed on the first floor.

_XXX_

Harry gave his robes to Severus, pockets full of purchases and he headed back to Gringotts promising to meet the others at Malfoy Manor later. It was past midnight when Harry got to the bank but the building was still open. He headed to Griphook's office and knocked on the door. The goblin opened and invited him inside.

"How may I help Mr. Snape?"

"Can you send £50 a week to Leann at Raven's Church for me? And I was wondering, are the house-elves at Black Hill paid?"

"I will and no they are not."

"Very well, 4 galleons a week to start with please, from the Black vault as it were their buildings."

"I will. How did you like them, the buildings?" Griphook asked with an evil smile.

"Black Hill was wonderful, but Raven's Church gave me the creeps. I didn't actually meet the ghosts but I met the living relative of the only nun to survive; Leann."

Griphook nodded, and made a note of the girls name and how much she was to be paid.

"My fa- James Potter, sorry, was the heir of Gryffindor wasn't he? That makes me the heir through name, doesn't it?" Griphook nodded sadly.

"Oh, you found out too soon."

"That makes the sword in Dumbledore's office mine doesn't it?" Griphook nodded again, "very well, write to him for it back please. When it is returned could you have Hanshank deliver it to Wilhelm at Black Hill? He of course will be paid extra for making the trip.

"Also, could you get me £400 now thank you."

Griphook agreed and Harry left, with the money Griphook brought him.

**XXX**

Ok it took forever to post this and I'm real sorry, now review.

There are more chapters… I promise…


	14. A Whole New Me

See bottom for reasons for delay…

If you cant understand some of what Harry says, bite your tongue and say it out loud yourself.

**Words : **2,373

**Chapter 14**

**A Whole New Me**

He didn't go to Malfoy Manor; rather he headed out through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. He headed for the shops down near Camden, which was sure to be open this late at night.

He pushed open the door of a tattoo parlor slash piercing joint and approached the man behind the desk.

"Age," The bald man grunted.

"Just turned 18." Harry said with confidence, and even though the bald man knew he was lying he nodded to the chair in the middle of the room all the same. Harry was dressed like someone who had money, thanks to Draco's taste in clothing.

"What do you want done?"

"A tattoo across my lower back and my left ear and tongue pierced please?" The bald man nodded. "My name's Harry."

"Arnie, Jason Arnie," The man held his hand out and Harry shook it. "You got a last name?

"Got lots," Harry grinned, "Snape at the moment." Arnie nodded and pulled out a needle.

"What tattoo you want?" Harry frowned. "How bout this, you think it over while I do your ear, then I'll do your tattoo then your tongue, cause you wont be speaking with your tongue done." Harry nodded and sat in the chair.

Arnie held out a tray lined in velvet, on it were rows upon rows of male earrings. "Which one Harry?" Harry grinned when he saw the one he wanted. He pointed at the lightening bolt earring and Arnie picked it up and washed it down quickly.

He put the tray away and jammed the needle through Harry's ear; he didn't feel anything but that was probably because he was so used to pain. Next the titanium lightening bolt was pushed through the small hole and the butterfly fitted onto the back.

"Here," Arnie handed him a bottle of blue serum priced at £1.00. "Put some on a cotton bud and clean it 3 times a day. Now, which tattoo?"

Harry frowned, "can it be one I describe to you?"

"Depends on if I can draw it." Arnie snorted, and went to get his ink and needles from the back room.

"Ok, um, I want a black panther. I want it to be facing you when you draw it with its front legs raised, like its mid-pounce. And, around its neck I want a long green viper. I want the viper to be wrapped like a scarf with its head resting on the panthers and its tail hanging down by the panthers own tail. Ok?"

"Yea, I can do that for you. Turn over and stay very still ok?" Harry nodded, "now this may sting," he warned as he pulled up Harry's midnight blue silk shirt. "Unbutton your pants will you." Arnie asked and Harry reached under himself to unhook the leather pants. Arnie pulled the edge of it down so it was barely covering his ass.

"Ok… now this might hurt." He pressed the needle to the curve of his back and began to draw. Harry gasped as it first touched his skin, but soon got used to the feeling and relaxed. When Arnie was done he pulled Harry's shirt down slightly. "Don't move the inks a little wet." He warned. Harry stayed still and when told, turned over and pulled his pants up and buttoned them. "Now, what color bar do you want?"

Arnie had gotten another tray and held it in front of Harry who sat back in the chair. He looked over the bars, gold ones, silver ones, titanium ones, red ones, green ones, pink ones, black ones, multi-colored ones.

"I'd go titanium for a first one." Arnie suggested and Harry agreed. The bald man took that one and washed it, then put away the tray. "Ok, you need more solution for this. You won't be able to eat solids for at least 4 weeks afterwards, and take it easy on anything but water." Harry nodded, "any problems come back to me, if it's really bad see a doctor ok?" Harry nodded again.

"Ok, now hold still and stick your tongue out for me." Harry resisted the urge to bite the man's hand when he drove the long sharp, thick needle through his tongue. Arnie left the needle there and picked up the tongue bar, he unscrewed the round ball at the top and held the long bar under the needle. As the pulled the needle slowly out, he pushed the bar through. He dropped the needle into the bin and screwed the ball back on.

"There you go, how's it feel?" Harry opened and closed his mouth, then stuck his hand in and touched his tongue to make sure it was still there.

"Mub, ix rts."

"Yeah, you're tongue will feel a bit numb for a while. Sorry bout that kid." Harry shrugged and pulled out his money. He followed Arnie to the counter he was sat behind to begin with. "So, that will be £30 for the ear piercing, £50 for the tongue, and £115 for the tattoo. £1 times two for the solution. That's £197 in all please." Harry handed the 200 over and pocketed the £3 change.

"Hank oo." He opened the door.

"Hey Harry, how old are you really?"

"Ixeen."

"Damn, don't tell your parents it was me ok?" Arnie muttered.

Harry thought for a moment, feeling bad for worrying Arnie he said something that would ease his fears, "ofand."

Arnie smiled sadly, "sorry to hear that." Harry shrugged, waved and closed the door behind him. He walked down the street to the next shop that caught his fancy.

It was a piercing place too, but from the sign in the window, Harry guessed they also dyed hair. He shoved open the door, hoping they'd be able to understand him in there and walked up to the girl behind the counter.

She was punked out in chains and mesh clothing, her hair 3 different shades of pink. "Hey kid, what'd ya want?" She asked, and snapped her chewing gum at him. Harry sneered and pointed to his hair. "Can't ya speak kid?" Harry stuck his tongue out, and the girl nodded. "You been at Arnie's place 'ave ya?"

"Ees."

"Haha," the girl laughed softly, "they go there first and us girls can never make any sense of 'em afterwards." Harry shrugged, "what color?" She held out a board, obviously newly made, probably because no one could understand the customers. Harry pointed to a rectangle of royal blue. The girl nodded, "name's Candy, you?"

"A-ee."

"Harry eh? Nice, normal, you sure you want blue hair?" She snapped her gum again and Harry nodded forcefully. "Well, it is long… so streaks or all over or some all over and some streaks?"

"En?" The girl looked behind the counter, and pulled out some paper and a pen. She laughed when she realized the color was blue and Harry rolled his eyes. He took the paper and drew a circle, "ed," he told her, and then drew long lines coming from it, "aer," he added. Candy nodded. "En?" Harry asked again.

She gave him a black one on purpose this time. He added long black streaks around the blue ones and pushed the paper towards her. He pointed at it; Candy nodded and popped her gum once more.

"Alright, get in the chair." Harry jumped up in the chair and sat there.

"Ot uin m irt."

"Well, take it off then!" She huffed and Harry did just that, he pulled the blue silk over his head and bundled it up on his lap, behind him Candy whistled appreciatively. "Oh, sexy tat kid."

"Anx."

"Well I'll 'ave to bleach strips of your hair, 'cause it's really dark. Deadly shade of black by the way." Harry nodded, "then I'll add ya blue."

Harry felt her drag the chair over to a sink, and she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. His head hung over the edge of the bowl, his hair inside the sink. She turned the water on and washed his hair quickly then toweled it softly and dragged the chair over to another side of the room. She grabbed a large white bottle, and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Close your eyes yea kid, don't wanna blind ya." Harry nodded and squeezed his eyes closed as she began to pour bleach on sections of his hair and wrap that hair in silver paper. When everywhere she planned to dye was bleached, she pulled Harry under a large lamp and fitted it over his hair. "If it burns ya call me." And Candy walked off for ten minutes, forgetting Harry could barely speak.

Then she was back and he was dragged to the sink again, a quick wash and he was back across the room, this time Candy had a blue bottle. "Eyes closed kid, shouldn't ruin the pretty greens." She started to whistle as she dipped a brush into the bottle and ran it all over one strip of hair and wrapped it in new silver paper, before repeating herself for every strip (there was about 38 to 40 strips in all).

She then dragged him back to the lamp, "ya gotta lotta hair kid." She muttered and left him to dry for another ten minutes. Another girl, with lime green and orange hair walked over.

"You ok, boy? Candy can get a bit, weird sometimes. She once burnt a guy's face on purpose because he called her a freak. You ain't said nothing to her have you boy?"

"E ant eak." He stuck his tongue out again and the other woman nodded.

"Marie. That's good, don't speak. Yell if she tries anything." And Marie turned away; Harry sighed and tensed up when Candy came over.

"Ya met Marie, nice isn't she?" Harry nodded, and Candy dragged him back to the sink, she un-did all the silver paper and washed his hair once. The water stayed clear. "Ok, let me dry ya and you're done." Harry nodded and Candy brought out a hair dryer and ran it over Harry's hair. "Done. That's £1.50 a strip and you got 40, so that's…" She thought about it for a while, before pulling her phone out of her pocket and doing the sum on the calculator. "£60 please, Harry, kid."

Harry paid her and left the shop. She called "buh bye," after him and he waved back with out looking around.

With his piercing, tattoo and new hair Harry headed to one last shop, with £137 left in his pocket. He had his fingers crossed it was open and sent up a silent 'thank you' when he pushed the door and it swung inwards. He walked into the dark shop and called out in his strange way of speaking. No one answered. He followed the corridor on until he found a door; he pushed that open and walked through.

A large brightly lit room welcomed him, as did the old looking twenty something woman behind the counter; she obviously stayed up too late every night.

"O, m A-ee."

"Been to Arnie's have you Harry? Well, let me see then?" Harry stuck his tongue out and she smiled warmly, "I'm Cady. Or Katie as some people calls me." Harry nodded, "what would you like," she waved her arm around the room and Harry went to look.

He picked up four satin scarves in black, another four in forest green and two sets of silver handcuffs, with the keys. He walked around some more, and grabbed a leather whip; its end was sharp and pointed, he grinned at it and wrapped it around his arm. He hummed as he picked up the karma Sutra and put it down again.

Cady walked over, "don't need the sex manual?" She laughed softly.

"M aa." Harry told her, expecting her to sneer or something instead she smiled wider and ran off, then came back with another white book in her arms, it looked just like the Karma Sutra but when Cady opened it all the pictures were of two or three men. Harry laughed and took it from her. "Anx."

"Some people don't like gay men, so it's hidden. I'll tell you bout one lad, came for toys for his girlfriend, picked up the book and dropped it. He hasn't been back since." She laughed along with Harry, and took everything from him and placed it on the counter. "Still looking?" Harry nodded, "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"Ako."

"I'm sorry, I don't…" Cady apologized.

"D. R. ac-. O." Harry spelt out, "Ako." Cady smiled.

"Draco, its short for something Latin isn't it?" Harry nodded, "no don't worry; I don't want to know that badly," she laughed softly and Harry snapped his mouth shut, "you should bring him sometime."

"E'd o ite ed." Harry told her with a smile and she 'aww-ed' softly. He looked at a shelf of toys, butt plugs and cock rings mostly, and considered it. Then he thought about how frustrating it would be to wear them himself and changed his mind. He took one last look around the shop and walked to the counter. He had two bottles of syrup and two feathers in his hands; he added them to the other items on the counter.

"Eight scarves, one whip, two feathers, two bottles of syrup, two handcuffs, and the male Karma Sutra." Cady read off while adding them to bags, "that will be… £87 please Harry, dear." Harry handed the money over exactly and left with his bags and £50 left over.

He decided to head back to the Manor, he knew Draco would probably be asleep, but couldn't help himself. As he neared the Leaky Cauldron, it was about 4am, and he spotted a man, standing at the edge of the road, selling bunches of different colored roses. Harry knew it was something you gave a girl, but he didn't care. He handed the man the £50 and picked up a dozen blood red roses.

"Hey kid, its graveyard prices until 7am." The man told him, "half the price till morning." Harry nodded and grabbed a white bunch of roses as well; he headed to the Manor without any change.

**XXX**

Ok there is HarryDraco smut in the next chapter I promise… It's written I just have to feel well enough to post it and get enough reviews cause they make me feel happy…

Reasons for lateness… also same as **Brothers in Arms**, check hpfandomdotcom in the **BiA 27**!

Enjoy all the same… no flames for the delay.


	15. Get Down Tonight

The title of the chapter is From the song by Room 5-- I Do a little dance, make a little love, get down tonight /I , i thought it was amusingly fitting.

This is here because of Treck who was having some kind of heart attack while reviewing CHAPTER 14...

So I gave in and offered up the p0rn :P Bout time huh? Most of the chapter is bedroom orientated... so if you don't like MALE/MALE... why are you reading fics listed under SLASH?

**Words : **2,492

**Chapter 15**

**Get Down Tonight**

He stopped outside the Manor and pointed his wand at his ear and then his mouth and muttered a few of the healing charms he'd leant from spending so much time around Madame Pompfrey. He spoke for a bit, to make sure he sounded normal and then apparated inside the building.

Expecting everyone to be in bed, Harry got the shock of his life and nearly dropped his purchases when he apparated into the Manor to be greeted with five worried people.

"Where in Salazar's name have you been?" Draco shouted at him, Harry grinned and thrust the red roses at him. "Oh." The blond muttered.

Harry gave the white ones to Narcissa with a cheeky grin, "one for milady and one for milove." He looked at the adult males in the room and bit his lip. "And I ran out of money so tough for you lot." Voldemort laughed.

"Where were you?"

"I was shopping, I'm a whole new me now." Harry grinned and Severus frowned. His hand shot out and grabbed Harry's jaw, he squeezed lightly and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" His father asked angrily.

"I'm 16! I'm old enough!" Severus glared, "it's a tongue bar, and I have an earring too." Severus twisted the side of his head and pulled back his hair with his free hand, he laughed softly when he noticed the stud shaped as a lightening bolt. He released his son and took a step back.

"We also noticed your change in hair color." Lucius added, while Narcissa continued to fawn over the white roses.

"Yeah, I saw the sign and couldn't help myself, cool huh? The girl was a ditz though, so weird." Harry nodded to the bags, "the woman in the last shop was a doll however, way helpful," he looked over at Draco and grinned. The blond boy gulped and tried to see inside the bags but Harry wouldn't let him.

"What's in there?" Narcissa asked, looking up from sniffing the flowers.

"I'm not telling you!" Harry shouted, going bright red, and then slapped a hand to his mouth. "Oops, I mean nothing." Narcissa laughed.

"Oh you might as well tell us now."

"Well, I lied. I did get something for Luc, we all know your kink don't deny it." Harry reached into the bag and pulled out the second pair of handcuffs and threw it at him. Lucius coughed as he caught it, and tried to hide them behind his back, but Narcissa grabbed them and held them out in front of him laughing.

"Harry… I'm going to hurt you so much." He threatened, trying to grab the handcuffs back from his wife.

"Oh, you can't do that. Draco won't be able to play with the toys I got him then!" Draco went bright red at the implication, as did Narcissa. She gave the handcuffs to her husband and looked at her son, scowling. "Hey, you asked." Harry grinned, and grabbed Draco's hand, dragged him out of the room and up the stairs to the blonds bedroom.

He undressed Draco hurriedly, and pushed him down on the bed. "Scarves or handcuffs?" He asked, as he pressed kisses against the blond's smooth chest.

"S- Scarves, please." He said unsurely.

"Black or green?"

"G- Green, Harry." Draco stuttered as Harry took one of his nipples into his mouth and sucked on it. Harry reached into the paper bag on the floor and pulled out four forest green satin scarves. He grabbed Draco's right arm and held it against the bars at the head of his bed, Harry wrapped the scarf around his wrist loosely, and then repeated it on his other wrist.

He grabbed a pillow and placed it under his lover's hips, then grabbed his left leg and tied it, by his ankle, to the bars at the foot of the bed. His right leg was next and when he was securely fastened down Harry slithered up and pressed his lips to Draco's.

"Ok, I know we've never done this before, but I couldn't help myself. If you don't like it… use a safety word ok? Something one wouldn't scream during sex usually ok?"

"Uh, um… Voldemort?" Harry laughed and scrunched his nose up at the thought of his Uncle and sex in the same sentence. Harry nodded, and reached back into the bag. He pulled out a whip and laid it next to Draco. The boys eyes widened comically and he paled slightly.

"It's not for now don't worry, Dray." Next another set of scarves came out. Then the two bottles of syrup, one strawberry and one chocolate followed by two feathers and the last pair of handcuffs.

Without letting Draco see what he was doing, Harry opened the book on the floor and flicked through the contents pages. He got to the part about stimulation I, scanned through it and discarded it, then looked at the stimulation II pages. He grinned widely at a picture of one man inserting a feather into another's anus, coated in ice cream.

Draco whined on the bed and Harry stood back up, "not long love." Harry promised, he walked around the room, and noticed his cloak thrown over a chair along with Draco's. He grabbed a few candles and lit them, dimming the lights but not turning them off completely he headed back to the bed and his naked lover spread eagle on it.

Harry whistled under his breath as he crawled up the length of Draco's squirming body. With his face level above the blonds, he shot his tongue out to trace the older boys jaw line. Draco moaned as the cold metal hit his flushed skin. The leather of Harry's pants pressed onto Draco's hardening cock and the boy thrust his hips up. Harry laughed and pressed him down with one hand.

"I'll have to tighten the scarves if you don't stay still." Draco nodded and waited impatiently, as Harry explored his throat, jaw and mouth with his studded tongue. Draco opened his mouth when Harry pressed against it, Harry's tongue swept in and slid across Draco's. He moaned into their kiss and yanked at the satin stopping him from touching his blue haired lover.

Harry laughed into the kiss at Draco's straining and ran his hand off the blonde's hip and onto the patch of wiry, curly blond hair around his penis. His fingers tangled in the curls and Draco moaned, pulling away from the kiss. He panted lightly as Harry's hand slid lower and wrapped around the base of his penis. Draco groaned as Harry clenched and unclenched his fist softly.

His hand stayed where it was, lazily pumping Draco's erect member, but Harry wiggled down his lover and began peppering his collar-bones and chest with kisses and light bites. He bit softly on the bone jutting out beneath Draco's neck and the boy gasped, his hips arched again into Harry's hand. He lay flat on the bed again after and Harry moved lower. His tongue swirled inside Draco's belly button, and he hissed in pleasure.

He began to kiss and bite across the boy's flat stomach and down his hips. His hand continued pumping, but his mouth ignored that area of his lover's body, going instead to the tops of his thighs. He kissed and licked a line down one thigh and over and back up the other. Then he went back down to suck Draco's toes, the blond groaned loudly as Harry's hand squeezed him teasingly again.

He sat back on his heels and let go of Draco's cock, the blond whined softly and Harry picked up the bottles and showed them to his lover. Unable to for words, Draco looked at the chocolate flavored syrup, Harry grinned and uncorked it.

"H-aaa-r-rrr-y." The blue haired boy sounded out as he wrote his name across Draco's stomach in the cold sticky liquid. The blond was biting his lip hard as the cold substance touched his skin. When Harry was done, he stood the bottle on the floor and bent his head to lick off every last drop of syrup. Draco lay beneath him twisting and groaning, and crying out Harry's name.

"Oh, please, please Harry, need you want you… oh please!" Harry ignored him and continued to lick the chocolate away. When he was done he picked up the bottle and looked Draco over. His eyes settled on the angry looking penis and Draco groaned when he realized what Harry planned to do. He held the bottle over Draco's penis, and grinned as Draco swore. A line of chocolate dribbled from the mouth of the bottle onto Draco's cock. His hips arched off the bed and Harry placed the bottle back on the floor.

He ducked his head again, his tongue flicked out to trace the head of Draco's dick. When the head was chocolate free, he engulfed the length in his mouth and sucked hard at first, causing Draco to shout again. He licked the rigid flesh clean and hummed around the base. Draco screamed insults at Harry as he pulled back, letting the rock hard erection spring free of his mouth.

"Fuck you, you dick." Draco shouted in frustration, Harry just laughed.

"You should be used to my teasing by now Dray." Harry grinned impishly, and grabbed the whip, Draco's eyes widen in fear and he shut up. "Don't be scared, if you don't like it stop me." Draco nodded shakily. Harry took hold of the handle near the top, and rather than use the whip, he used the base and ran it down Draco's chest and stomach then along his cock. He drew in breath and released it as a long moan as the leather caressed his needy flesh.

Harry worked him with the whip for a few minutes, Draco's moans getting louder as the pressure increased. Draco was so lost in the sensation of Harry's fingers worming their way into his arse that he didn't notice the whip stop. Harry took hold of the base and gently swiped it down towards his lover.

"FUCK!" Draco roared as the sharp tip of the whip cut into Draco's stomach, just below his belly button. Harry did it again further down and Draco almost jack knifed off the bed, "Fuck yes!"

Harry laughed softly and dropped the whip; he grabbed the bottle of strawberry syrup and poured some onto the hand he had been fingering Draco with. When his fingers were coated with syrup, he shoved one then another back inside of Draco's anus. The blond moaned his name and his thumb pressed down on the sensitive skin behind his ball sac.

He rubbed the inside of Draco until the boy was begging and then drew his fingers out again, slowly. "No, fuck you!" The blond shouted, "Fuck me already." Harry shook his head, and laid between the blonds spread legs.

One hand rested beneath his hips, and with the pillow held him up a little, while the other separated his arse cheeks. His face disappeared, and his tongue shot out. He licked along Draco's cleft then wormed his tongue through the tight ring of muscle lapping away the strawberry sugar. When Harry was satisfied Draco was clean again he pulled his face back and made a show of licking the left over syrup of his lips.

Draco moaned and slammed his head against his pillow. "Please Harry."

Harry looked at the feather and then back to Draco. The blond started begging louder when he noticed what was drawing his lover's attention. Finally Harry chose, he sat back and slowly began to unbutton his own shirt, when it was open he pulled it off and dropped it lazily to the floor. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs to reveal a very hard, eager cock, without underwear. He stood and kicked them off before lying over his lover.

His lips pressed to Draco's again, and the blond groaned as he tasted the chocolate, strawberry and what was uniquely Harry on the blue haired boy's tongue. Harry looked down at the syrup and Draco groaned.

"No, fuck me now." Harry shrugged and muttered a quick lubrication spell, before pushing himself slowly into Draco, inch by agonizing inch. Fed up of waiting, Draco thrust his hips down to meet Harry's impaling himself on the other boys cock. "Ohhh, Merlin yes!" He groaned as he was filled and stretched by the dark haired boy at last.

"Dray, oh baby, love you. Tell me how it feels." He pulled back and thrust forward again, slamming his pelvis into Draco's.

"Gah!" The boy grunted, "So good, love. Fuck oh yea. I love it when you fuck me… so hard and gah, yes, so good!" Draco trailed off into incoherent babbling, and with a grin Harry switched from English to parsletongue, knowing how hot it made the blond.

: "**Love you so much, love when you beg me, love how hard you get me, love how tight you are, how good you feel squeezing me. Fuck baby, scream for me… come for me.**" :

Draco moaned loudly as Harry hissed against his ear, his tongue flicking out occasionally to lick the lobe, or pausing to nip the flesh softly. Draco's hips rose off the bed, and Harry's hand lowered to wrap around his cock. He pumped Draco frantically and the boy screamed and came over his stomach and Harry's hand.

"Fuck HARRY!" He collapsed, panting as Harry continued to fuck him, screaming the blonds name moments later as he too came. He pulled out of Draco and untied his lover, too tired and satisfied to move, Draco's arms just fell back onto the pillow and Harry curled against his side.

"Oh," Harry started looking over at the candles, "I didn't get to use the hot wax." Draco gulped and let out a forced laugh.

"That was a joke right?"

"No. Where's your sense of adventure Dray?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I'm all adventured out thank you. Sleep now," the blond pouted as he said that and Harry nodded, letting the candles burn out on their own, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

_XXX_

After the boys went to their room, the adults looked at each other and coughed in awkward silence.

"So, they're going to-- yea." Severus started.

"Yeah." Lucius agreed.

They sat around a while longer, none of them wanting to risk going upstairs just yet. As they finally worked up the courage to test whether the boys used silencing charms, they headed to the stairs, only to be stopped by an angry shout.

"Harry you fucking asshole; if you don't fuck me right now, I swear I will kill you!" Narcissa swallowed and went bright red, "You prick, stop fucking teasing me!"

"Right so… shall we have our breakfast early?" Lucius asked, and agreeing heartedly everyone decided not to go to sleep that night.

**XXX**

There is CHAPTER 16: **Party Time**, and then we head on to CHAPTER 17: **Year: Sixth**; which will NOT be like the other **Year: number** chapters...

Please review...

as some of you may no.. I moved last June/July and as such had no internet so i wrote the whole of KMD including CHAPTER 16 then... so above is my first ever SLASH scene... be kind! I have improved or so I'm told... but it would be nice if you guys liked it anyway...

x THANKS! x ENJOY! x


	16. Party Time repost

RE-POST… MADE A MISTAKE!

Hey… Sorry I took ages… Lol

We finally find out Harry's tattoo in detail, not to mention the trick up his sleeve so to speak… And then we have a party. (I like to write those, apparently)!

**Words : **2,378

**Chapter 16**

**Party Time**

The next morning, or the same morning but several hours later, Harry rolled out of the bed wearily. "Eugh," he groaned as he stepped in a sticky puddle of chocolate syrup, "scourgify."

And the puddle disappeared, he repeated the action of the chest-of-draws and removed the dried on wax. He looked over at the bed and did the same. The sheets resembled clean now at least. He pulled on a clean pair of black leather trousers from Draco's enchanted wardrobe, in his own size.

Draco woke when Harry was dressing but made no noise; he studied the back of his lover, mainly the tattoo he hadn't noticed before. A long black panther, whose back feet and tail disappeared beneath the waistband of the pants, stared at him, mid-pounce. Its yellow eyes scarily lifelike, with the blood red irises added on.

Around its neck a black occamy, curled like a scarf, its own tail also hidden by Harry's trousers. Its leathery wings fanned out around it. Its head was raised to rest on the panthers. The panther's mouth was open; its fangs seemed to glisten because of the silver ink along one side of the white tooth.

Draco silently admitted that, who ever inked the design was very good at his or her job. The snake's mouth was also open, but barely. Its forked, blood red tongue hung out, dangling down between the panthers eyes, drawing Draco's attention to the large cat's forehead. On it, a silver lightening bolt partly hidden by the tongue. On the snake's forehead, a skull with another snake, the Dark Mark in miniature.

Draco chuckled softly, and Harry whirled around, "nice tattoo, what's it symbolize?" Harry frowned, "come on, your earring is you, so is the panther I guess. Does that mean I'm the snake?" Draco grinned.

"You haven't got a Dark Mark yet," Harry pointed out. "It's me as well," he added when Draco couldn't guess any more people.

"During the summer before 5th year, Sirius was teaching me to become an animagnus, I got halfway through to being a Panther in a month. With everything that happened 5th year I kind of forgot about it, it was after the Ministry that I remembered. I got to the Dursley's and I was so angry, I would only speak Parsletongue if they even dared talk to me.

"I was sitting in the garden, and I was wishing they couldn't see me and that I didn't exist, and then the next thing I know, a snake slithers up to me and asked to mate. I was like, 'I'm not a snake', and she said 'I beg to differ' and I looked over in the patio window and nearly had a heart-attack. I'm what is on my back, an occamy but more black than usual, and a dark mark across my forehead for some reason."

"Maybe it represents both parts of you, the snake, destined to be a Death Eater, and the lightening bolt, the hero of the Wizarding world, but hidden because you don't want to be."

Harry grinned at Draco, and nodded, "that's what I thought too." He grabbed a shirt and sat on the bed as Draco used the wardrobe. "I apologized to the snake when I turned into my 'real-boy' self, and she said it was ok and her mistake, she used to come and talk to me afterwards anyway. It was then I figured out the panther form. I completely forgot; my cousin came out to shout at me about being a freak with no family. And the snake, Amelia hissed at him.

"He kicked her across the garden, and I snapped. I mean she's my only friend in that place and he's trying to kill her. Next thing, I didn't even realize I'd done it, but I was sitting on him growling and he's screaming about being eaten by a black cat and I looked at the patio window again and grinned. I pretended to bite him and changed back, and hissed at him in parsletongue which made him leave.

"I checked on Amelia, she was fine, thankfully, and Dudley stayed far from me for the rest of that summer till my birthday." Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Draco's again, "sorry I forgot to tell you."

When they were both dressed, they headed down stairs. As soon as the adults saw them they all shut up and grew embarrassed. Harry sighed, "I forgot the silencing charms again, didn't I?" Lucius nodded, "yeah, Ron wouldn't look at me straight for a week last time I forgot the charms." He muttered and grabbed a slice of toast, utterly unembarrassed he sat at the table and looked through the parchment scattered across it.

Draco coughed embarrassedly, and sat down as well, although he was a lot more silent. Voldemort less uncomfortable than the rest of them began to tease Harry and Draco. Draco looked ready to die and Harry just laughed and read through the invitations.

"What were you teasing him with Harry?"

"A whip," everyone looked over to Draco who raised the hem of his shirt slightly, to show two small red welts below his belly button. "And syrup, I was going to use hot wax but I forgot about it."

"If you decide on tonight, use a charm ok?" Voldemort reminded him.

"You will not tonight, it's the party." Harry frowned, Narcissa smiled, "every year, the week before school we throw a party, its Severus' turn to host it this year, and all of the Death Eaters, their children and a few family friends are invited for the weekend."

"Hey, you can use the castle!" Severus looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, "oh, please use the castle! Go on; go on, gon, gon, gon, gon, gn, gn, gn, gn!" He began to speak so fast many of his letters kept dropping. With a sigh Severus looked to Voldemort who nodded, and then he nodded to Narcissa who waved her wand over the invites. The 'Address' section changed from 'Snape Manor' to 'Black Hill, Germany'. She nodded happily and continued to add names.

She finished while the boys had breakfast, and sent those off with a few owls who had perched in the window waiting, she left the blanks to one side and Harry looked up.

"May I have those?" She pushed them towards him and poured a cup of tea, "Tom, you don't mind do you?"

"Invite who you chose Harry, it's your house that will suffer if there are fights." Harry laughed.

"I'll warn Wilhelm." He said with a cheeky grin, and whistled in the direction of the window. Five minutes later Hedwig flew through the open window and sat on Harry's shoulder. "I always leave her cage open away from the Dursley's." He handed her the finished invitations, which she took in her beak and soared out the window happily.

"Well, when everyone is ready… shall we prepare the castle?" Voldemort asked and Harry nodded and stood.

_XXX_

Hedwig stopped in the homes of Hermione Granger, Ronald and Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and the shop of Fred and George Weasley, before returning to her master, to Black Hill in the German mountains.

_XXX_

Just before 7pm most of the guests had arrived. Just before 8pm Harry's special guests arrived all together for the most part. Draco was in the process of introducing Goyle and Crabbe to the new and improved Harry Snape when Hermione walked into the room, from the apparition point in the hallway, and hugged him from behind.

"You'll never guess who's on the hallway wall," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah Siri left it to me," Harry smiled and turned in her arms to hug her back, and kiss her cheek. "You came," he pointed out.

She hit him softly on the shoulder when they separated, "no this is my evil twin." She muttered sarcastically shaking her head at him.

Next, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron walked in, upon seeing Ron Draco groaned loud enough for Severus to hear at the other end of the room and echo it.

"Keep him under control will you Mione?" Harry pleaded and she nodded. Ginny smiled and hugged him, followed by the twins who were going on about the painting of Sirius sticking his tongue out at them.

"What did you threaten him with?"

"We only…"

"…said that we'd…"

"…paint over him…"

"…we promise."

Hermione laughed and threaded an arm through Ron's who was glaring hatefully at Malfoy and his two conies. Neville and Luna walked over next; Neville as usual was covered in soot from the floo. Harry waved his hand and it disappeared, Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose when he noticed the Longbottom heir. Bellatrix frowned.

When everyone had stopped asking questions, Draco tried the introduction again, and filled the other two boys in on everything along with Harry's friends who didn't know.

Ron paled slightly and opened his mouth to rage at Harry, but no sound would come out. His mouth kept opening and closing and he began to look panicked, before shooting Hermione pleading looks. She laughed softly and dragged him from the room followed by Harry who was also laughing.

A few minutes later and the Silencing Charm was lifted and the other party goers could hear Ron's outburst in full, no matter how hard they tried not to listen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU HARRY?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but Ron cut in again, "HAVE YOU SEEN WHO'S IN THERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US ALL KILLED?"

And then the Silencing Charm was back up. "Look Ron, I'm not going to kill you all, and neither is anyone here. Unless you get in the way, but then I probably won't kill you anyway."

Ron glared and Harry sighed, "Do you want to shut up and let me explain or shall I leave you the way you are?" Ron shook his head, "I can have Wilhelm take you home if you like."

"Wilhelm?" Hermione asked.

"Head house elf." Hermione glared and Harry sighed, "Not now Mione." He looked back to Ron who nodded. Harry waved his hand.

"Ok, now explain."

Harry launched into his explanation for what must have been the one-hundredth time, Ron's mouth hung open and he paled considerably.

"So- S- So he, _that_ in there is V- V- Vol-" Ron stuttered, when Harry had finished.

"Call him Tom," Hermione said with a small giggle at the look of horror on Ron's face.

"He is a he, not a 'that'," Harry hissed angrily at Ron before turning on his heel and storming back into the Hall. Draco met him and wrapped and arm around his waist, he pressed his lips to Harry's neck and smiled.

"Is the great prat being a prat?" Harry nodded and growled low in his throat, causing Draco to moan.

Voldemort walked over behind them and lent down to whisper in Harry's ear, "it's fine, it's fine, he can say what he wants; I'll torture him later for it."

Harry's head shot up and he glared at Voldemort, who was trying hard not to laugh, "Oh you suck," Harry muttered, and Voldemort gave up trying not to, and let out a loud bark of laughter which sent Harry laughing too.

Ron happened to walk in at that exact time and shot a glare at Voldemort and Harry, which nearly every other person in the room sent back at him. He flinched and looked away, choosing to talk to his own family. Ginny hit him softly over the back of the head.

"Are you trying to make him hate you?"

"No, but he's with that-"

"Voldemort is not a 'that', and anyway, Harry's with Draco not him." She huffed. Ron's eyes widen and Ginny gulped, "did he leave that out?"

"MALFOY! WHAT THAT FUCK IS HARRY THINKING?" Ginny sighed and with a wave of his hand, Harry shut Ron up again.

"Well that went well," he muttered to himself as Voldemort walked off, and he left Draco with Crabbe and Goyle and headed outside. Ginny followed him, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Hey Harry," she smiled and he smiled back. He pulled her into a quick hug and kissed her cheek when he pulled back. "How are you?"

"He's my best friend Gin, why won't he shut up long enough?"

"Because he's Ron? It's his way of being special you know, I'm a girl, the Twins are the best pranksters since the Marauders, Percy's in the Ministry, Charlie works with dragons and Bill's marrying a Veela. He's your best friend, yes, and that's what he's worried about losing."

"You know, all my conversations with you are enlightening, when you stop running away." Ginny scowled and slapped his arm, with a laugh he rubbed the place she hit him playfully, causing her to scowl again.

"I got over my crush a long time ago, Harry, don't hold it against me."

"I'm not, I'm just commenting on how you always manage to get my arse in gear when I need it." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"That's what little sisters are for," she whispered as she turned to head back inside.

"I thought they were meant to annoy you?" Harry shouted after her, she turned to shoot him a glare, and carried on inside. She bumped into Professor Snape on the way, nodding politely to Harry's father, she left them alone completely.

"Hello son," Severus smiled and Harry went to hug him, "what's wrong?"

"Weasley's being a pest!" He growled and Sev laughed.

"Care to repeat that for Draco? He thinks you're completely in pieces now and is threatening Weasley with bodily harm." Harry laughed.

"It's not that bad, Father." Harry whispered softly, and turned to the doorway when he heard a soft bang. On the floor was Ron, passed out cold. "Uh, you think he heard the father part?" Severus nodded.

"How much did you tell him?"

"As little as possible," Harry said with a laugh as they levitated him inside and closed the patio doors. They re-joined the party and with Ron unconscious, the party went fantastically.

**XXX**

RE-POST… MADE A MISTAKE!


	17. Year: Sixth

Hello, sorry for the delay again.

This is later than it was intended to be because (if you read the A/N) #6: was talking bullsht and there's no such disk so #7: said it was my browser and I have to ring the computer manufacturer, but I don't know who that is cause my uncle set all my computer up years ago and he still lives in England.

And apparently my friend Marian is having the same problem and it started for her when her sister changed the homepage from eirecomdotcom to yahoodotcom; but I didn't do anything like that, mine has always been googledotcom.

I'm writing this on 13th May 2006, so this will be outdated by the time I post it but I'm sort of hoping it's fixed really soon… because I have to have SLASH! I'm dying here! Sigh!

See you all soon I hope… Enjoy! (whenever you get this).

**Words : **1,572

**Chapter 17**

**Year: Sixth**

The guest's had stayed the night at Black Hill and in the morning Harry did his best to avoid Ron. Hermione ended up telling him _everything_, and then ignoring him for 'shooting the messenger'.

When everyone was completely sure the castle was as clean as it could get, they flooed home, or back to Malfoy Manor. Harry spent the week with Draco, finishing up on their homework, and trading O.W.L. scores (Draco did almost as well as Harry). The elder male Malfoy and Snape were busy with Voldemort while Narcissa went to France to visit her mother.

Finally the 1st of September rolled around, and Narcissa was back, her and Lucius were ushering Harry and Draco out of the door. Both of whom were still half asleep and, after walking into doors repeatedly, Harry finally reached the Rolls Royce, Draco following behind laughing.

Severus Snape had left two days prior to sort out last minute lesson plans. Harry had understood, and didn't really mind, it wasn't like his family had ever seen him off before. It didn't really expect it to change, but he didn't blame Severus.

"Boys, remember, be good, study hard," Narcissa said softly as they stepped out of the Rolls.

"Be smarter than that mudblood!" Lucius added after a pause, drawing Draco into his arms.

"Luc!" Cissa chided and hit his arm softly; the elder blond male smirked and drew his godson against him.

"Don't get caught Harry, I don't want to see you hurt." Harry smirked up at his second godfather, "I mean it Harry, I may not like Dumbledore but he is dangerous." Harry nodded and pressed a kiss to Lucius' cheek, pulling back out of his embrace.

With a nod to Draco, the boys pushed their trolleys towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, pushing through the wall, they arrived on 9 ¾ and boarded the train.

_XXX_

The blue haired teen led the way to an empty compartment and shoved his trunk onto the racks over the seats; he grabbed his boyfriend's trunk and shoved it up as well. "Why do I never remember feather light charms?" Harry asked with a snort.

"Because I'm clever and you're not." Draco told him matter of factly, sitting on the seat and leaning against his boyfriend's side. Harry rolled his eyes and placed an arm around the blond's shoulder. "I wonder who the Defense teacher is this year."

"Anyone is better than Umbridge," Harry muttered.

"Uh, sorry about that," Draco offered bashfully.

Harry smiled softly, "no problem," Draco smiled back, "I might re-open the DA again this year if you want to join? You could help me with the lesson plans, and I give you carte blanche to order me around." Harry offered with a smirk.

Draco sneered, "I'll think about it." The boys continued to banter until the compartment door opened and Blaise and Pansy slipped inside. They took the seats opposite the boys and smiled brightly.

"That was some party Potter," Pansy offered with a grin.

"Thanks Parkinson. And the name's Snape by the way," he smirked back, Blaise chuckled.

"I get what you see in him, Dray," he told the blond with a small laugh, "feisty thing ain't he?"

Draco just smiled proudly up at his boyfriend, his head titled from its position on the brunette's shoulder. Harry leaned down and pecked the blond on the lips. "So, are you going to introduce your friends?"

"Harry this is Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson my best friends; guys this is Harry Potter Snape my boyfriend." Harry held his hand out and the two Slytherin's shook it. "Both of their parents are friends with mine, Pansy's dad also works with mine." Draco hinted.

"Death Eater?" Pansy paled but nodded, "good," he held his hand out again, "your future Lord, pleasure to meet you." Both Slyths looked stunned, Harry smirked, and Draco beamed proudly again.

"So… that's why you were at the party, I thought it was because Severus is a Death Eater," Pansy slapped a hand over her mouth, "oh Gods, you did know that right?"

"Since fourth year, yes." He laughed softly. "And it was my house; I kind of had to be at the party."

"Well now that we know each other, do any of you know who the Defense teacher is, Father refused to tell us," Draco whined.

Blaise shrugged, "mine wouldn't know."

"Oh is Lucius a school Governor again? I didn't know!" Pansy smiled, and clapped her hands gleefully. "Congratulations Drake!" The blond just nodded.

Harry was about to open his mouth again when the compartment door swung open. "Hey mate, I thought I saw you in here…" Ron started as his bright red head peeked through the door, he stopped when he noticed the others, "oh, you're here are you?"

"Well yes Ron, Draco is my boyfriend and these are his friends. He doesn't plan on not letting me see you."

Hermione walked in, pushing past her boyfriend. She dropped down on the other side of Harry and sighed, "Honestly Ronald, I can't believe you're starting fights already. And we talked about this!" Blaise snickered.

"Do what your girlfriend says Weasley and take a seat like a good doggy!" Pansy sneered. Ron looked at Harry for support but found a glare.

"I won't defend you until you come to terms with the fact that I am dating Draco and have been since early fifth year."

"But- But he did all those horrible stuff to you!" Ron shouted.

"What can I say Weasel, I'm a very good actor." Draco smirked. Ron pulled his wand out, but before he could say anything his wand was in Harry's hand.

"Get out, how dare you try to attack Draco!" Harry hissed quietly, but Hermione could hear and she shuddered.

"I think you should leave Ron." She smiled sadly. "And not come back until you're ready to apologize to Harry _and_ Draco." Ron sneered.

"Consider yourself dumped." He hissed, both Pansy and Hermione gasped. Ron turned and stormed from the compartment, going to find Ginny and warn her of Harry's betrayal. Ginny only rolled her eyes and reminded her dense brother she was very happy with Dean.

"You don't mind if I call you Draco do you?" the muggleborn asked quietly.

"No, course not Gr- Hermione." The girl smiled at the blond before leaning over Harry to hug him.

"Hey Mione, there's a re-sorting Lucius has arranged for me, since I don't have to play the Gryffindor Golden Boy anymore, maybe you want to be re-sorted too? I'd feel bad leaving you alone with Ron." Harry offered.

"Yea, you never know, I might get into Ravenclaw." She said with a laugh. The others laughed too.

_XXX_

Half a day later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. The group of five disembarked, dragging their trunks with them. A loud voice to one side called "First years, first years over here!"

Harry waved at Hagrid, who waved back. The group headed to the carriages, and loaded their trunks. Only four people could fit at a time but that didn't matter. Harry petted one of the Thestral calmly, smiling sadly as it whinnied and nudged his hand for more. Pulling away a few minutes later he jumped up into the carriage and pulled Draco onto his lap. The blond leaned back against the blue haired boy's chest and closed his eyes, smiling happily.

"You know Dray; I don't think I've ever seen you as happy before." Blaise remarked, and Hermione the ever observant one answered.

"He finally gets to be with the person he loves in public." She smiled softly, and Pansy sighed dreamily as well. Blaise only rolled his eyes and neither Harry nor Draco answered, both had drifted to sleep.

_XXX_

They climbed out of the carriages and left the trunks for the House-Elves to collect. Harry took Draco's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the blond's wrist, "See you soon."

He released the hand and together with Hermione, he went to stand with the first years behind Professor McGonagall.

The teacher frowned at her star student, "Miss Granger I was under the impression that only Harry would be transferring."

Harry cut in before Hermione could open her mouth, for once, "we had a fight with Ron on the way here, it seems he doesn't approve of my father nor my boyfriend," McGonagall pursed her lips indicating to Harry that she really didn't approve of Draco Malfoy either but wouldn't say anything until he did something to hurt Harry.

"I don't want Hermione staying alone with Ron should I happen to leave Gryffindor." A few of the first years gasped when they heard that, while others just continued to point and smile at Harry. "You never know, neither of us might move, we could both end up in Gryffindor again."

McGonagall didn't believe that but she relented. "Ok, straighten yourselves up, and follow me, you're about to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." With that she pushed open the doors of the Great Hall, leaving the students waiting she headed to the stool and picked up the list.

"Anthony, David." She called, and the brown eyed blond haired boy cautiously approached her. And so began the start of a new year, and Harry was too busy gaping at the new Defense teacher to hear the sorting.

**XXX**

I have another or so chapter written (or I will by the time this is actually posted)!

Please review and I'm VERY sorry my internet/computer is retarded!

If you are wondering about their reaction considering their parents were meant to tell them, remember 1 Blaise's father isn't a Death Eater anyway, and 2 why the hell would Pansy believe without proof? Would you?


	18. Daily Grind

Ok… and another chapter has been squeezed out of me… My fingers are cramping LOL enjoy then.

**Words : **2,252

**Chapter 18**

**Daily Grind**

"Bennet, Daniel," "Brooklyn, Emma," "Creston, Marcus," and more names, and Harry blinked and the names continued. The Great Hall was loud, tables cheering for new house members, people talking loudly waiting for lunch to be served, teachers congratulating each other on new house members as well and whether they taught their older brother or sister years previous.

"Harry," Hermione nudged him, "Harry is that?"

"Yea I think it is," he muttered, still in shock. At the Head Table his father spoke animatedly with his good friend, who happened to look over at Harry while the boys mouth hung open and his friend punched his arm.

Dumbledore stood after the sorting, leaving Hermione and Harry standing in the doorway of the Great Hall. "Firstly, welcome students old and new. Secondly, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Lord Lucius Malfoy." Mainly the Slytherins cheered, along with Harry of course.

"Now lastly, but by no means least, one of our students has," Professor McGonagall leaned over and whispered something to Dumbledore, "ah my mistake. Two of our students it seems, are about to be resorted."

Harry snorted and Hermione frowned, "did he think I was standing here for the benefit of my health or something?" Hermione giggled softly.

"Granger, Hermione," McGonagall called, Mione walked forward with her head high and sneered at Ron on her way past him. "RAVENCLAW!" With a grin she jumped off the stool and went to join her new housemates. Surprisingly it was Cho Chang who moved over and offered a seat with her and her friends. "Snape Potter, Harry," the Hall grew loud again.

"As if they couldn't see me," he muttered to his boyfriend as he strode past, flicking his blue streaked hair back over his shoulder. He sat on the stool and allowed the hat to be placed on his head.

'_Hello Mr. Potter Snape, it's nice to have you back. Are ready to be placed in your correct house?_'

"I thought the day would never come," Harry answered with a smile, leaving the teachers to wonder what he had been asked.

'_Then I guess it will have to be_…' "SLYTHERIN!" Harry slid of his stool gracefully and practically floated over to his boyfriend, his robes billowing around his ankles ala Snape. He placed himself beside Draco and leaned over to kiss him. He pulled back amid a mix of horrified protests and aroused cheers, the blond blushing brightly, but not really very bothered.

"Damn, do that again sometime yea?" Blaise asked with a whistle, Harry laughed.

"The two hottest guys at Hogwarts," Pansy sighed, "and they're together." Harry blushed this time, while Draco grinned arrogantly.

Dumbledore stood, with a face like thunder and addressed the Hall, "now that is over with, please eat. Mr. Potter please stay behind, you as well Mr. Malfoy," he sat again.

Harry shrugged, "tough luck love."

"You have to stay too," the blond pointed out.

"No, a Potter has to stay. I don't know a Potter, do you? I thought my name was Snape?" Draco shook his head mock sternly.

"Don't leave me alone with the old codger!" He practically begged, throwing his arms around the brunette's waist. The other Slytherin's watching laughed.

_XXX_

"Fits in well doesn't he?" Severus asked Minerva.

"Well, he is your son as well," she smiled, "be very proud Severus, he's a credit." Her face took on a stern look as she gazed at Harry, "even with his earlier performance." Severus laughed.

"Where will he be staying?" Lucius asked, "We've never gotten that many Slytherins before."

"Draco is getting his own room, now that he is prefect, so I guess the extra Slytherin first year can have his bed till we make room." Severus offered. "Harry can always stay with me."

"Now that wouldn't be fair to the other students," Albus cut in, eyes twinkling.

"Well, he could stay with Mr. Malfoy I suppose, he has after all got a room to himself and we wouldn't want to make more work for the house elves." Severus smirked.

"True, very true," Lucius added, Minerva frowned.

"Yes, that's a grand idea Severus," Albus said, eyes twinkling brighter, knowing what Severus was trying to do, the Slytherin frowned.

"I'll let him know after lunch shall I?" Albus just nodded.

At the end of lunch as everyone was getting up to leave Albus called Hermione back as well. Her new Head of House Professor Flitwick spoke to her quietly and led her to her new common room. Draco walked up to the Head Table and smiled at his father and godfather.

"Harry asked me to convey his apologies Headmaster, but he doesn't know a Mr. Potter, so he was unable to remind him to stay." Draco smirked when Severus and Lucius practically choked on laughter, "but if I see him, I'll pass on the message."

Dumbledore glared at the younger Slytherin for a few moments, before his eyes started twinkling again. "Very well. Harry will be staying with you in your Head Boy rooms as there isn't enough space in the Slytherin dormitories at present."

"That's fine Sir," Draco said, looking back at his Head of House. "Will you show me where they are?" Severus nodded and turned on his heels, Lucius followed him. "Headmaster," Draco offered before following the two adult Slytherins.

_XXX_

Harry stood leaning against the wall that opened to allow entrance into the Slytherin Common room, his arms folded across his chest, one leg bent so his foot was pressed flat against the wall behind him. Severus glared at him, when the three caught up.

"How did you know where the common room is?" He asked suspiciously, Draco and Harry exchanged a quick look and started laughing.

"Second year," they answered together and Lucius nodded.

"That explains that," he muttered only elaborating when Severus offered him a glare and a raised eyebrow. "I had a visit from Weasley Sr. and some of his Auror friends, searching for a secret compartment."

Severus glared at Harry, "it was his idea," he said pointing at the blond; who stuck out his tongue. "So, where am I living?"

"Follow me," the Potions Master answered. He led the way back away from the common room, and brought them to the same corridor leading to his rooms. "Lucius' rooms are down there," he added pointing to a small corridor branching off from the one they were in, "and yours are there." The room halfway between Severus' own and Lucius' corridor belonged to the two boys.

"All the better to spy on you with," Lucius chuckled.

"Funny," Harry muttered. "So, Dray and I are sharing? Who condoned that?" He asked with a laugh, flicking his hair over his shoulder.

"Severus suggested it, and Albus agreed," Draco nodded and walked over.

The painting was of an elfin King; his hair was a dark black and streaked with green and silver, his eyes jade with scarlet lips. He smiled, and lifted the golden crown from his head as he swept into a bow. "Hello Sirs," he offered, his voice cultured but foreign; Eurasian sounding, even though his skin was paper white.

Harry looked him up and down, before bowing as well, "Liege," he offered, and the elf smiled. The other three nodded their heads politely but stayed quiet. "Do you have a set password or should we choose one?"

"No, that is for you to decide." Harry nodded and looked at Draco.

"_Vincit qui patitur_," the blond grinned and his father snorted. The elf nodded his consent.

"He who preserves, conquers," He bowed again, "may I ask your names, Sirs?"

"I am Harry, and this is my father Severus Snape, his friend Lucius Malfoy and son Draco, my boyfriend." The blue haired teen offered, practically daring him to say something.

"And should I let them in?"

"Draco and I will be living here, let the others in even if they do not know the password; in emergencies." Draco nodded his consent. The elf smiled.

"My name is Elrond; I suppose you should go inside and look around." The portrait swung open, as the elf placed his crown back upon his head. Harry bowed again and entered the room first.

The room was set out like the teachers rooms, there was a square common room the size of Dudley's actual bedroom with four doors leading out of it. The first door was the exit, the portrait of Elrond was on that side as well, but it showed his back; he turned and smiled at them before facing outside again. The door opposite that was the bathroom. It was furnished in white marble and granite.

The last two rooms were the bedrooms, each the mirror opposite of the other. One had green walls with a silver boarder and black sheets, and mahogany furniture, the other had oak furniture, red sheets and the walls were silver with a blue-purple boarder.

"At least they didn't paint it red and gold," Draco said laughing. Harry smacked him across the back of the head lightly. "Well come on then," he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to where their father's were waiting in the doorway.

"Do you approve?" They just nodded, "come then."

"Where?" The blue haired teen asked his father.

"I have to give the annual start of year speech to the Slytherins. As a Slytherin you are expected to be there," Harry just shrugged. "As is Mr. Malfoy."

"Which one?" Harry asked a mock innocent expression on his face as Severus turned to glare at him.

_XXX_

The Slytherin entrance swung inwards when Severus gave the password and all of the students looked up as Lucius Malfoy appeared by his side. Draco stood beside his father and nodded to his friends.

"Welcome," Severus offered, "you are Slytherins and as such you are expected to be great. You will be penalized and exploited, you will be hated and feared, but you will stick together. With three houses against you, you can not afford to be split; any arguments between Slytherins stay in the common room, if I hear of any outside of this room I will find the person responsible and they will be sorry." He finished off hissing, his eyes narrowed. Many of the first years looked close to tears.

"If any of you have problems or questions, my door and Professor Malfoy's will always be open. I do not condone pranking or sabotage, but if I do not catch you, I can not punish you. You will _not_ lose Slytherin House points, especially since Mr. Potter is no longer on the Gryffindor team." Some of the sixth years cheered.

"Questions?" Lucius asked from his side.

"Is Potter really a Slytherin now?" A seventh year asked sneering. Harry just stepped out from behind him; how he had gotten there without even Severus noticing no one could say.

"Why don't you ask me, Bran?" The Slytherin gritted his teeth and took a menacing step forward, Harry just laughed. "Puh-lease, I'm not scared of Voldemort, you think walking is going to make me run for my life?" He laughed again. Bran clenched his fists and Zabini snorted from where he had moved, up beside Draco, along with Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Go on Har, you tell the big bully," he snorted and doubled over laughing, clutching his stomach. Harry looked over at Draco and raised an eyebrow. The blond mouthed 'chocolate' and shrugged.

When Harry wasn't paying attention, Bran drew his fist back and swung at the younger wizards face. Pansy screamed; Severus and Lucius both had their wands out, while Crabbe had to hold Draco back. Harry looked at them, "what?"

Where he should have been lying on the floor with a broken nose, or jaw, was Bran. He was unconscious, and his hand looked like it had been shoved through a cheese grater.

"Are you ok?" A second year asked, eyeing him warily.

"Yeah, never better, he might want to visit the Infirmary though." He looked at Severus, "We finished here dad? I got to check in with some of the others." Severus just nodded while glaring at Bran. Draco sneered at the seventh year's friends and followed his boyfriend out of the common room.

"Yes, my _son_ is a Slytherin and so all fights will remain _inside_ the common room; but I promise you if one hair on his head is harmed you will have more than me to answer to." His eyes bored into those of the students he knew to be loyal to Voldemort, and their eyes widened in realization. Those with Inner Circle Death Eater parents smirked at the ones who hadn't a clue.

Severus turned and stormed out of the room, with a glare the blond professor went with him. "Sev?"

"He just stood there Luc! He could have been hurt!" The Potions Master raged.

"He knew what he was doing Sev, after living with that Uncle and Cousin of his Harry knows well how to protect himself. He is fine," Lucius placed a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed. The brunette stopped walking and faced the blond.

"You're right, come let us wait for them?" He paused, looking in the direction of their sons rooms, "or should we wait till tomorrow?"

"We'll see them tomorrow; they'll have their schedule brought to them by then." Lucius smiled and taking Severus' hand and pulling the unresisting man off down the separate corridor to his own rooms.

**XXX**

Ok… and another chapter done… next we'll see the Gryffindor reactions to Harry; barring Ron who we know, and Ginny.

Review please… Love you all.


	19. The Lions Den

Sorry, again, for such a long wait. But my Internet has been fixed so I will stop getting so distracted and try and update more regularly.

I really shouldn't update because I have to finish (or should I say, start) my summer history essay (I have less than 3 weeks left to do the essay, holidaying again) … but it wasn't that bad as I had most of this chapter anyway, and the rest kind of wrote itself.

We might have some p0rn next chapter if you guys love me enough! … Oh, and it's my birthday today (27th July)….

**Words :** 2,037

**Chapter 19**

**The Lions Den**

The walk to Gryffindor Common Room was quiet, Draco spent his time staring intently at his boyfriend trying to figure out how he had twisted Bran's arm without moving his wand or his mouth. Not wanting to ask, he kept wondering. By the time they had climbed the last set of staircases, Draco was mentally cursing that bastard Godric and his spiraling stairs. Harry laughed softly at the blond's disgruntled expression.

He smiled and nodded at the Fat Lady and knocked once on the portrait. She glared at him and smoothed down her dress. Colin Creevey opened the portrait and peeked out.

"H-Heya Harry, come on i-inside." He stuttered looking worriedly at Draco. The blond followed Harry to the portrait hole, "not you, M-Malfoy." Harry looked at him weirdly and raised an eyebrow. "He's a S-Slytherin."

"So am I," Harry pointed out and entered the Gryffindor common room with Draco following before Colin could argue. "Hello, is Ginny around?" A few first years 'eaped' and looked away; Neville came over smiling and pulled Harry into a hug.

"Heya Harry, I was wondering if you'd come by," he smiled shyly at Draco, "h-hello Malfoy." The blond nodded and muttered 'hello' back, sliding closer to his lover.

"It's so- red -love," he pouted, and the brunette laughed.

"And the Slytherin common room is green, go figure Dray." He turned to face the blond, who was scowling and pressed their lisp together. "We'll be out of here soon; I rather prefer our own rooms."

"You have your own rooms?" Ginny asked excitedly, bouncing across the room and launching herself at Harry. "Wow that must be so cool!"

"Silver, blue and green, with some black and red; two separate colour schemes honestly." Ginny smiled and waved Dean over.

"Hey man, Malfoy," the British Muggleborn offered; Harry grinned back. "So private rooms huh?"

"Draco's head boy, I'm sharing because there were too many first years in the Green House." Dean nodded.

"Cool!" Seamus added from beside his best friend. "Ron's right pissed at you mate, what happened?"

"He was being a prat." Draco muttered. Seamus turned to stare at him.

"So Ron being Ron then, right?" Ginny smiled at the blond who tentatively smiled back. "Welcome to the group; 'Ron's a Prat' and that's as far as we got with the name." Draco's lips twitched as he tried not to laugh.

"So guys. Professor Malfoy; to DA or not to DA?"

"Now that is the question," Dean quipped; Harry and Seamus laughed, "Muggle thing," the black boy told the blond and red head.

"Well, I think, considering, he should be a good teacher, he'll know what he's talking about at least." Draco scowled at her hinting. "Maybe we should though, only to the older years or those taking exams this summer; extra lessons maybe?" Ginny looked at Harry.

The blue haired boy nodded. "Right, so years 5 to 7 then?" The others nodded, "I've also invited Draco, and he'll probably bring Blaise and Pansy." They looked wary but nodded anyway. "Great," he turned to leave when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you, we'll walk and you can show me your room."

"I'm going to Mione now," Harry said.

"I can go there, felt like I haven't spoken to her in ages." Ginny offered, the other two had wandered off now, and Ginny trailed the lovers to the portrait.

"I'll owl you the notice, pin it up here when you get it. We'll keep using the Galleons." Harry shouted back as Dean and Seamus disappeared up the stairs to the Tower.

"But didn't," Ginny started, "oh yes, Draco was the one who had the Galleon." She nodded.

They walked to Ravenclaw territory slowly, Ginny biting her lip. "Right, I'm just going to say it." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm your friend, and I trust you and if you've changed sides or been on a different side since forever who cares. I'm on _your_ side."

Draco's mouth dropped open and Harry elbowed him lightly, with a glare he shut it, "what did you say Weaselette?"

"I said I'm on Harry's side."

"And I'm on Voldemort's side." The blue haired teen pointed out.

"Then so am I," she crossed her arms across her chest and raised her chin.

"Right, well, that's that then." Harry nodded and Ginny beamed, unfolding her arms, they carried on walking Ginny occasionally skipping and talking animatedly in her excitement.

_XXX_

They waited outside the Ravenclaw Common Room, after knocking on the portrait. Ginny carried on talking, and Draco was subtly trying to feel his boyfriend up, said boyfriend would let out a small squeak when the blonds hands squeezed a certain part of his anatomy, causing Ginny to look at them sideways.

"I'm fine, Gin," Harry said for the third time, "come on Mione," he muttered.

Draco smirked as Ginny seemed to finally catch what they were doing and blushed as red as her hair. He used the opportunity to move closer to his lover and press a kiss to the brunette's lips. Moaning, Draco allowed Harry to deepen the kiss and twist their bodies so the blond was pinned against the wall.

"If this is going to happen every time we meet, I'll have to start running everywhere." Hermione scowled at them as they pulled away, and Draco glared at a few Ravenclaw 4th years who had the nerve to stare at them.

"Hey Mione, sorry," Harry pulled her into a hug, "how you settling in at the Raven's Nest?"

"It's good, really good. Can I bring-" Hermione smiled, and was cut off as the portrait opened again. "I was just wondering if Luna could come too." Luna Lovegood, or Loony Luna as most people called her, was standing in front of the now closed portrait smiling softly.

"Hello Harry, have you been watching out for humperdinkels?" She asked kindly, her head titled to the side. Draco had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing at her.

"Hello Luna," he pulled her into a lose hug which she returned, "yes I have, I would hate to have my brain sucked out." Hermione snorted but kept quiet, Ginny greeted the Ravenclaw blond and the five of them walked towards the Black Lake.

"Oh, we should have probably invited the others, I didn't realize we were going outside." Ginny said softly, but Harry shot her a look and she realized they were going to be discussing the brunette's alliances. Then she shot a look at Luna and noticed Harry doing the same.

"She knows Harry," Draco glared at Hermione and tightened his hold on his boyfriend's hand. "She came to me, I didn't say a word."

"My mother was a Seer Harry, you remember, I'm sure I told you about it last year." Luna gazed dreamily at Harry for a moment before shrugging, "never mind." She added brightly. "I want to join you, I don't really understand what has been happening but I know I'm supposed to join you. You're the one who will make everything better."

"Not according to Ron," Ginny added with a snort. Draco laughed.

"So you're with us?"

"Better than against you," Luna smiled and took the hand Harry held out for her.

"Welcome to the Dark Side," Harry said, inserting a slight wheeze, Hermione giggled, and muttered something about 'using the force', which confused Ginny and Draco. "Muggle thing," Harry clarified.

They all took a seat around the base of a tree, over looking the lake. Draco leaned into Harry's side, with Ginny facing them and Hermione and Luna at opposite ends, making a cross shape. "We'll have to hurry," Hermione said worriedly, "it's almost curfew."

"Yeah Harry, it's a bit much even for you to get in trouble on the first day back." Ginny grinned.

"Second year, flying car, need I say more?" Ginny shrugged before laughing at him.

"So… can you explain to me what exactly is happening?" Ginny asked. Luna looked up, interested.

"Ok, so my father is Severus Snape, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle when my Mum and James Potter were killed. I meet Father, Lucius and Draco when I was six and they explained as much as they could to me. We met occasionally over the next few years and when I came to Hogwarts Draco and I decided to pretend we hated each other rather than have me look… less Golden I suppose. When Sirius died, I got tired of it you know? They're my family and I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I don't want to be Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, you know? I want to be Harry Snape, wow that sounds so weird."

"Wow, I'm so sorry Harry." Ginny hugged him.

Hermione frowned, "Harry did V- Voldemort know about your mum and Professor Snape? And why did James have you?"

"My mum freaked when she saw Father had the Dark Mark, the prophecy was still suppose to be about me and she got scared and ran. Father knew I was his, and James was pretty ok with everything, he and my mum were like best friends. And yes Tom knew. He wasn't supposed to kill my mum but he sort of messed up. He had meant to get me only, but James and mum thought he was trying to hurt me so you know, they wouldn't hand me over."

"But you're scar!" Ginny gasped.

"Dumbledore aimed for Tom while he was holding me, it hit me and bounced off me hitting Tom and destroying his body." Harry smiled sadly.

"And all the bad things at school, the accidents?" Ginny asked.

"Cedric, and Sirius were accidents. The basilisk I had no clue about till I had to fight it, I knew about the Stone though." He answered evasively. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "oh it was still 'unwillingly given' blood, I had no clue what was going on."

Luna smiled, and gazed at Harry like she was looking threw him, "when did you know you were gay?"

Harry coughed, "uh," Draco stared at him, "guess I never really thought about it. It was a bit obvious when I woke up naked with Fred and George though. Although what I can remember seemed pleasant enough."

"You slept with _both_ of the Weasley Twins?" Draco asked incredulous.

Harry kissed his cheek, "we were testing Valentine Strawberry Chocolates, they work like a love potion, but except when you drink them with Butterbeer; they're an aphrodisiac."

Draco pouted, so Harry added, "I love you," with a pout of his own and the blond smiled at him. "Love you too, Har."

The three girls 'awwwed' and Harry flushed a light shade of red while Draco just looked smug and hugged his boyfriend. Harry leaned into the embrace, turning his head to meet Draco's lips. The blond moaned and practically crawled into the brunettes lap with his arms flung over Harry's shoulder, hands tangled in blue locks.

"Uh, I think this is out cue to leave," Hermione muttered, looking a little hot under the collar, as Draco started to writhe on Harry's lap, grinding their crotches together as the boys panted. Luna and Ginny followed Hermione back inside and then separated to go to their respective Common Rooms. When Draco and Harry finally pulled away from each other, they looked confused to find themselves alone, before realizing what they were busy doing would justify their friends abandoning them.

And that's what the others were, _their_ friends; not just Harry's but Draco's too. Draco smiled softly, "I love you," he whispered, his face pressed against Harry's shoulder.

The brunette ran his hands threw the blonds hair and returned the sentiments, before pressing a kiss to the crown of Draco's head. "Come on, we should get inside." The two boys stood, and made their way hand in hand, back to the corridor leading to their room.

"Hey you think we should see our Father's first, and you can explain how you did that to Bran?" Draco asked, not subtly, but Harry only smiled at him and changed directions while pulling out the Marauders Map.

"They're both in your father's rooms, come on." Harry said dragging Draco along behind him.

**XXX**

I can't say when it will be up, but I am working on Chapter 20… honest.

Thank you for waiting for so long… I'll try and be more regular.

Also… check out new fics… YAY! (which is probably why I haven't updated this one…) Oh! AND MY INTERNET IS FIXED (for those who only read this fic).

**Whore I** – HP/LM (C)

**Whore II** – HP/LM (C)

**Whore III** – HP/LM (C)

**Mirror Image** – HP/DM : LV/LM (WIP)

COMING SOON

**Blood & Soul** – HP/LM

**Closer** – HP/LV

**Love Like Winter** – HP/DM

**Pine Fresh II** – HP/CD

See you all then… Please review. Sorry again for the delay!

Aisling x


	20. You're Gay?

Sorry it has taken so long… For reasons see end of chapter…

**Words : **1,314

**Chapter 20**

**You're Gay!**

Severus groaned as his lover swallowed his erection to the root. He bucked up slightly begging for more, but Lucius just pressed him back down onto the couch with one hand, while the other reached for his wand.

He pushed the tip of it inside Severus' arse hole and muttered a lubrication charm around a mouthful of cock. Severus gasped as the familiar chill spread through his arse, followed by a long thin finger.

"Gods, Luc, Merlin more please," Severus moaned.

The blond sucked on his lover, before pulling back and flicking his tongue across the head of the brunette's penis, tasting pre-cum. "Salazar Severus, but you do taste good." The blond moaned, before engulfing the erection again.

His finger wriggled inside of Severus, before Lucius added a second. He moved them around more and began to scissor them, stretching and preparing his lover. He added a third finger and Severus hissed as he felt the sensational burning between pain and pleasure. "Now, Luc, fuck me now!"

With a moan, Lucius pulled off of Severus' cock, laughing as the brunette groaned in frustration and crawled up his lover's body until they were face to face. He dipped his head and stole a kiss off of the brunette, his long blond hair cascading over his shoulders, as he reached down to pull his lovers legs up, and spread his arse cheeks.

"I love you, Severus," he moaned, as he arched forward, guiding his penis into the younger man.

Severus groaned, "I love you," and raised his hips allowing Lucius to slide further inside of him. "Gods, Luc, please now."

With his lover's consent, Lucius pulled back and slammed forward again, causing Severus to gasp and the bed to couch to creak. The continued to move together, moaning and panting, before Lucius' hand encircled Severus erection and began to pump him in time to his own thrusts.

With a cry a while later, Severus came over his stomach and the blonds hand. Lucius thrust inside of his lover twice more and came with a cry of his own, followed by twin cries from the doorway.

Blearily Severus looked up, blinking his eyes he tried to clear the post-orgasmic haze as Lucius stared dumbly at both of their sons in the doorway. Severus was the first to gather his senses; he shoved Lucius off of him and onto the floor and hurriedly dressed. The blond's higher brain functions eventually switched back on and he dressed too, blushing an attractive shade of pink.

"You're gay!" Both boys shrieked. "What about mum?" They parroted again.

"Uh, bi-sexual actually," Lucius mumbled, and Severus snickered.

"Sit won't you?" He indicated towards the couch, which had both Harry and Draco grimacing in distaste.

"We'll stand," the blond said for both of them.

"Why are you here?" Lucius asked, as he sat on the couch, after casting a cleaning charm of course.

"Came to see dad,"

"Harry has _finally_ decided to explain about the Bran incident." Draco said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Severus raised an eyebrow and sat beside Lucius, "you first then."

Harry nodded and conjured a two-seater and sat, pulling Draco down beside him. "I can do wandless magic. I could do it as a child but I never really said anything, because I figured it was weird. I did drop enough hints to sink the Titanic when we started Hogwarts, and I couldn't find anything in the library so I thought I was just weird."

"Wandless magic?" Severus breathed. His son could do wandless magic.

"More importantly, what's this Tit-antic and why are you trying to sink it?" Draco asked, and then he glared "that's not an euphemism for anything perverted is it?"

Harry laughed, "Yes dad, wandless magic, and wordless, and no Draco its not a euphemism, it's a Muggle reference." He had to press a quick kiss to his boyfriends lips, before the blond would stop glaring, "anything to add Lucius?"

"Wordless magic?" The elder blond asked, awed.

"Yes, shall I explain?" The others nodded, "I got this book in Knockturn Alley, it was written in Parseltongue, you remember the one Draco?" The younger blond nodded, he was the one who picked it out. "Well Salazar could do wandless and wordless magic too, like I can. Not like the Headmaster, but real magic! More than changing house banners and lighting floating candles.

"You saw Bran's arm, I didn't mean to do that though. It was a shield, a bubble that can't be seen, felt or sensed in any way. It protects the caster as long as the caster _wants_ it too. That's what Salazar called it,**_ Want Magic_**, the whole book is about it."

"And you did similar things as a child?" Lucius asked slowly.

"Yes. My cousin was chasing me once, and I wanted to hide behind some bins, and I jumped behind them, and ended up apparating onto the roof of the kitchen. On the plus side, they could catch me; the downside was I couldn't get down before a teacher caught me. I turned a teachers hair blue once, because she was mean to me and took Dudley's side even though she saw him cheating off me. I felt embarrassed and wanted to embarrass her as well."

"That's incredible. Do you realize how powerful you are?" Draco gushed, and Harry actually blushed faintly, "Loony- uh, right Luna was right about you. You are the one aren't you?"

"Well Trelawney seems to think so," Harry scoffed. "I asked Tom, he said he can do minor things but they leave him feeling tired and sleepy, I never feel like that. Not since I was young anyway."

"The last recorded person who could do Want Magic Harry, was Grindelward. Even before him, these type of Wizards were scarce."

Harry looked at his father and smiled, "right, so I won't be telling anyone about this then."

"Oh you can tell people," Lucius smirked, "but be prepared for the hate it or love it drama that will follow."

"That's why I won't be telling anyone." Harry laughed.

"Your turn Father," Draco smirked.

"Well Draco, you know your mother and I are not actually lovers? While we love each other, its more sibling affection." He carried on, ignoring Draco's- "what the fuck? No one told me this" -and Harry's soft laughter, "Severus and I were together for a while in school until he fell in love with your mother Harry, by then my Father had me engaged to Narcissa, so we split but remained good friends."

Severus took over, "Since Lily died, Harry, I admit I was lonely, and Lucius and I got drunk and one thing led to another and we decided there was nothing keeping us apart anymore. You don't mind do you?"

"Mind? No! As long as you're both happy, so am I." Harry moved to hug his father and then Lucius, who beamed.

Draco sputtered, "what? No! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did." Lucius said referring to his brotherly love towards Narcissa. "You mustn't have been listening. Maybe a new broom had come out recently."

Draco blushed when Harry eyed him, and laughed. "But don't get married!" Draco ordered. "I refuse to date my step-brother."

"Well you could always break up, we were together first," Lucius said, throwing an arm around Severus' shoulders.

"NO!" Draco screamed, pulling Harry down onto his lap and clinging to the bluenette.

"Calm down son, I was just joking." Draco glared at his father before standing up, pulling Harry with him, and storming from the room, the bluenette laughing as he followed his boyfriend.

"Well that went well." Severus snorted. "Did you really tell him about Narcissa?"

"I'm sure I remember telling him." Lucius rubbed his chin softly, "or maybe I remember practicing telling him in a mirror?" Severus laughed, and unbuttoned his robes.

"Now where were we?"

**XXX**

**Words : **

**Chapter 21**

**Back To Class**

I have nothing for this other than:

The go to class...

Why? Because the plotline has run away with my muse...

What i had in mind for this fiction would fit better with MIRROR IMAGE so i'm using that plotline for that fiction... However that leaves me without a plot... HELP ME?

MIRROR IMAGE: Harry turns dark, and politically corrects the Ministry and gains control of Hogwarts along with Voldemort and his boyfriend Draco, etc.

KISS ME DEADLY: i know how i want the fic to end, but i dont know how to get there. I was think of changing it, so instead of the original ending i wanted, Harry goes through half-or-so of the School year, and gains loads of support, mainly the loyal, remaining DA members and Slytherins, his old friends from Gryffindor etc.

But Ron is being a prick, and with the help of Percy who is a git, set Harry up for something, and i get almost the same ending i wanted... And Harry's friends decide the current Ministry have to go and join Voldemort? What do you think?

I'll accept critaism as long as its helpful, and any ideas you feel like lending me, are more than welcome. Thank you in advance...

Please review... the pointless, for humour purposes only, filler chapter


	21. Back To Class

Ok, I know it had been ages, but here is the next chapter anyway.

Enjoy.

**Words: **2,092

**Chapter 21**

**Back To Class**

The first class they had the next day was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Draco was still grumpy with his Father. Harry would just roll his eyes and nod sympathetically when Draco started to whine. Hermione met them outside the Great Hall along with Ginny and Luna for breakfast.

"Hey guys," the bluenette greeted.

Hermione and Ginny hugged them both in turn and Luna smiled, "sleep well?" Harry coughed and ran a hand through his hair, "and the Professors?" Draco flushed and looked behind him.

"Pansy!" He almost screamed when he noticed the pug-faced blond Slytherin behind him. "How are you?" He walked in her direction, shooting terrified looks at the blond Ravenclaw.

"Was it something I said?" Luna giggled.

"He was traumatized for life, Luna, that's a serious matter." Harry smirked, not bothering to question how she knew about his Father and Lucius. He blew a kiss to his boyfriend as they headed into the Great Hall.

Harry chose to sit with the Gryffindor's even though he was now a Slytherin, and the two Ravenclaw's joined him. Much to Ginny's delight who'd been dreading sitting alone with her brother. Seamus and Dean grinned up at them.

"Hey mate, good to see you."

"Nice to know you haven't forgotten us," Dean chuckled.

"Well," Harry answered, "I've only been there for one night, they didn't have time to brain wash me. Don't worry, tomorrow I'll happily be shoving you all down staircases."

Seamus snorted, and Ron jumped up off his bench and pointed his wand at Harry. "I TOLD YOU! HE'S EVIL!" Dean opened his mouth to defend the bluenette but all that came out was a chuckle.

"Thanks guys," Harry hissed. He stood up and pointed his wands at Ron. "I'd like to make an announcement. I am in fact, Grindelward reincarnated. Lord Voldemort is my best buddy, and his real goal in life is, not to kill Harry Potter – because that would be me – but to kill, Ronald Weasley. Why? Because he's a senseless twit!"

Dumbledore stood at the Head Table and glared at Harry. "Mr. Potter, sit down!" He roared, and the ceiling went from sunny and overcast to a scene from the middle of a hurricane. Many of the new first years trembled.

Harry continued to stand, smirking at Ron. "Headmaster said sit, Dark Lord!" Ron hissed.

"He asked a Mr. Potter to sit, I don't see a Potter anywhere. And I'm not a Dark Lord; I used to be one in a past life," Harry snickered as did most of the Gryffindor's sitting next to him.

Severus rolled his eyes, "that is enough Mr. Snape. Sit down," Harry looked at his Father, nodded and sat down. Ron continued to stand and point his wand at Harry until a glare from Professor Snape took the wind out of his sails, and he slumped back onto his seat.

Across at the Slytherin table, almost everyone was laughing. Dumbledore had turned an ungainly shade of red and his hands were clenched so tight they had turned white. Lucius hid a smile behind his hand and Severus calmly picked up his mug and took a sip of coffee. "Well, looks to be an interesting year, wouldn't you say Minerva?" Filius Flitwick asked. She glared back at him, and gave a stiff nod.

_XXX_

"I am Professor Malfoy, you may address me as such or as Sir. I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they say, to defeat an enemy you must think like the enemy, and so I will be teaching you the Dark Arts as well. Of course this only applies to 6th and 7th years." Lucius strode to the front of his classroom, closing the blinds with a flick of his wand as he spoke.

He stood at the front and sat on the edge of his desk, while tapping his knee with the tip of his wand. "Now, I understand you've been introduced to the Unforgivables? Can anyone name them and their purposes?"

Neville hesitantly raised his hand. "Mr. Longbottom, go ahead."

"The C-Cruciatus, Sir. It causes p-pain." He muttered.

"Yes, it does, and may lead to insanity if used for overextended periods of time. Five points to Gryffindor." He nodded to Neville, who gave a slow smile in return. "Now any of the other two?"

"The Imperious, Professor Malfoy, induces a person to do as the caster wills." Hermione spoke, her nose in the air, daring the man to tell her she was wrong.

Lucius gave a quick laugh. "Well done Miss Granger. Can you give me an example?"

Before Hermione could answer, Ron snorted. "Yeah, that was your excuse wasn't it? Filthy Death Eater! You know all about the Unforgivables huh?"

Hermione looked scandalized, and Lucius only raised an eyebrow. Draco, however, looked ready to rip Ron a new hole. "Well, since I am so proficient in the Unforgivables, you Mr. Weasley will not be surprised to find yourself held under the Cruciatus, will you. Or by Lord Grindelward's hand."

Harry smirked, and twirled his wand before pointing it between Ron's eyes.

"No fair Snape! You can't be the Heir of Slytherin and Grindelward! What are the rest of us ambitious Slytherin's suppose to amount to?" Blaise grinned at the bluenette who laughed softly.

"Well, if you're really, really well behaved, I'll let you bask in my presence." Harry ginned and Blaise snorted in response.

"Thank you for that enlightening topic of conversation," Lucius drawled, "may we get back to the lesson now?" Everyone shut up, and looked at the blond. "Oh yes, fifty points from Gryffindor for Mr. Weasley's lack of propriety. As I was saying, the last Unforgivable anyone?"

"Avada Kedavra," Harry glanced in Ron's direction.

"The Killing Curse, very good. My personal favorite," Lucius answered also watching Ron. The Slytherins and a few Gryffindors laughed outright at the redhead. Ron was so pale you could practically see through him. He fingered his wand, and shot suspicious looks around the room. "That one is rather self explanatory, so I will continue. This term you will be learning some Not-So-Unforgivable curses. Can anyone tell me what they are?"

Draco laughed and leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear, "not Unforgivable curses obviously."

"Very astute of you Draco," Lucius glared. "Now seriously, jokers aside?"

Harry raised a hand. Lucius nodded. "Curses that are dark but are hard to perform are placed in the Not-So-Unforgivable category as Ministry workers deemed them safe enough, as they were hard to cast in the first place. They tend to work well with certain types of wands, rather than the Unforgivables that will work as long as you want to cause pain. Which in itself is hard enough, I suppose."

Draco gaped at his boyfriend. "Oh it was in the Parseltongue book I bought over the summer," he whispered to the stunned blond.

Lucius overheard and nodded. "Well done, Mr. Snape. Ten points to Slytherin." He paused, "take notes students. Can anyone name one? Take a guess?"

"Adficio Cruor?" Hermione offered. Lucius shook his head. "Erumpo, then maybe?"

Again Lucius shook his head. "Surprisingly neither of those curses are on the list, although they are dark. We may be learning some of those later in the year. Anyone else? Mr. Snape? Draco?"

Draco swallowed and looked at his Father, "Tormina?" Lucius nodded proudly. "The Tormina Curse, is similar to the Cruciatus, in that it causes pain, but not insanity. The wand must be held out straight and completely still or the curses will reflect back on its caster."

"Ten points to Slytherin, well done." Draco smirked. "Anyone else? There are seven more to go." No one raised his or her hands. "Come one, anyone? You don't have to explain, just name a curse!" Lucius almost begged – almost, because Malfoy's don't beg – as he began to get impatient.

"The Profano Curse. Incantation is 'Laedo Ledo'. 'Profano' means 'to violate'." Harry said, looking at Lucius from under his eyelashes.

The blond frowned, "yes Mr. Snape. Can you explain what it does?"

"It causes the victim to feel as if he or she is being raped without physical contact. It's a psychologically damaging curse and leads the victim to believe he or she has been raped, yet no one can prove it false or true as, like the Killing Curse, it leave no sign. Eventually the victim becomes trapped in delusions and nightmares, and hence turns insane or catatonic." Lucius opened his mouth the thank Harry, but the bluenette kept talking. "While the least harmful of the 8 Not-So-Forgivables, it causes the most damage long-term, and it would be more humane to just Avada Kedavra the victim, rather than institutionalize them."

Everyone in the class looked shaken or disturbed, a few of them were crying. "Your specialty then Harry?" Blaise asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Harry whispered coldly. "I prefer the more physical approach." He smirked, and Blaise shuddered. Draco punched his shoulder. "I'm joking, gees."

"Well, ten points to Slytherin. I think that's enough for now. Five inches on the differences between the Unforgivables and the two Not-So-Unforgivables we've discussed today. That's due next lesson. Be gone." Lucius turned and strode from the room before the first student was even out of their seats.

"Well that was educational." Seamus rasped.

"Not really. I have a book about it all." Harry said, and left the room followed by Draco and Hermione.

"What's eating him?" Dean shrugged at Seamus.

_XXX_

The rest of the day passed similarly and at Lunch, Draco finally cornered his boyfriend. "What was with the attitude today, love?"

"PMS maybe?" Harry grinned, but Draco didn't take the bait. "I don't know, whenever anyone talks about the Killing Curse I remember my Mum. I remember her how the Dementors made me remember her, and it puts me in a bad mood I suppose."

"And when you're in a bad mood, you act similar to Our Lord in a bad mood." Harry nodded. "Eat up, have some chocolate. You'll be fine. We haven't got Defense again for two days, that's loads of time to work out your issues." Draco smirked cheekily, and Harry smacked him over the head. "Watch the hair."

_XXX_

Dumbledore sighed. Later that night, he was tucked away in his office pondering Harry Potter. Snape, Harry Snape now. Oh how Dumbledore loathed calling the boy that. His pawn, his precious powerful tool: the son of a Death Eater. Oh he had known, and he'd tried so hard to kill him and Voldemort both. The only reason he hadn't left Snape to rot in Azkaban was that he knew Voldemort would rise again, and Dumbledore would need a spy at short notice. A spy who was indebted to him. Snape.

Dumbledore shook himself out of his musings as the fireplace sprung to life. Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister who replaced Fudge, stepped out and gave Dumbledore a small bow.

"Hello Sir, it's a pleasure to see you again so soon. Have you thought about what we discussed?"

"Yes, Minister. I have given it plenty of thought." Dumbledore said sadly.

"And? What do you propose?" Scrimgeour almost bounced on the spot as he waited for Dumbledore's answer.

"A broken toy is of no use to anyone. Time to take out the trash, as they say Minister."

Scrimgeour smirked. "Very good, very, very good. I'll have the Aurors get right on it." The Minister stepped back into the fireplace and flooed to the Ministry.

"It's for the greater good, Harry." Dumbledore looked older than he had in twenty years. His shoulders slumped as he looked towards his familiar, Fawkes. The Phoenix squawked at him and turned his head away. "Forgive, my dear boy, forgive me." He whispered.

_XXX_

At Riddle Manor, Voldemort was already in bed. He had a book propped on his chest while he dozed lightly. He jerked awake, dislodging the book and causing it to fall to the floor. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"In the name of Salazar." He cursed. He stood and made his way to the main Hall. He called to Bellatrix who ran to greet him and thrust her arm out without hesitation. After he summoned the other Death Eaters, he slumped back in his chair and swore. "Mordred. Harry, not Harry!" He buried his face in his hands and kept muttering under his breath. He didn't look up until a 'crack' announced the first Death Eater to arrive.

"We have a problem."

**XXX**

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Thanks for reading, again. And thanks for waiting so long. Mirror Image was updated yesterday if anyone is interested. And Brothers In Arms Year 3 should be along shortly.

**Translations:**

Erumpo – To break open, vent, discharge, erupt

Adficio Cruor – drain blood

The **_Not-So-Unforgivables_** were taken from my other Fiction **MIRROR IMAGE**. There is a chapter titled CURSE LIST or N-S-U: BY SARASSIN BLACK if you want to see the rest of the 8.


	22. Problems

Wicked, I updated quickly huh? Kind of short, I suppose. But it's better than nothing.

Enjoy.

**Words: ** 1,614

**Chapter 22**

**Problems**

Lucius and Severus arrived last, due to them having to excuse themselves to the Headmaster. Voldemort waited patiently for them to arrive. Harry arrived with them, causing Voldemort to blink and his mouth to drop open.

"Why are you here?"

"I figured it had something to do with me, as the Minister was in the Headmaster's office just now." Voldemort nodded slowly. "Did I go to far in my attempts at humor?" He asked scathingly.

"Harry, maybe you shouldn't-" Severus started but he was interrupted by his pissed off Son.

"No, Dad. My life. Mine. The least I should be allowed is to hear about it, since I wasn't deemed to live it. What is going on Tom?" The rest of the Death Eaters stayed silent, their attention on their leader now rather than his Heir.

"Rufus Scrimgeour was rather unimpressed with your lawful debut. He seems to think you'd serve a better purpose out of the way. Far out of the way. He approached Dumbledore about it, even before school started. Our esteemed Headmaster decided who were yet useful and turned the Minister down."

"Now?"

"Now, you've become obsolete. After all, Harry, what good is a savior who knows the Not-So-Unforgivables, the Unforgivables and makes jokes about them? Dumbledore sees you as a hindrance to the side of the Light."

"I'm not lifting their spirits, I'm worrying them now aren't I?" Voldemort nodded. "Well good, they should be worried. I'm fed up of walking around attached to bits of cord. I've secretly cut my strings years ago, it's about time I let the world know about it. How dare he!" Harry growled.

Voldemort stood and walked forward, he gently laid his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You will be safe."

"As long as he's only going after me, I don't care." Voldemort didn't say anything. "He won't go after the others will he?"

"Not during the school year. Having death's at Hogwarts gives a bad name to the school. Dumbledore wouldn't want that, not since he works so hard to keep it under his own control." Voldemort moved back to his seat. "The others will be kept safe as well."

Harry frowned. He bit his bottom lips, before turning to Lucius. "Don't tell Draco, ok? He'll only worry." The blond seemed about to argue but Severus nodded his consent, and so Lucius grudgingly agreed as well.

"Oh Father, a friend of mine wanted me to ask you a favor. Tobias was raised by a Muggle who didn't really want him going to Hogwarts, so he was home schooled. But he's of age now, and was wondering if you'd be able to enroll him to do his NEWTs next year?"

Severus looked confused but agreed all the same. Voldemort frowned. $ # **"You don't know anyone called Tobias,"** # $ he hissed.

Harry smirked, $ # **"maybe, maybe not. You'll understand in time." **# $ Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Harry's smirk widened. "Now, what is Scrimgeour planning?"

"We don't know. I had sort of a lapse early, and accidentally slipped into Dumbledore's mind. He wants to be rid of you, I don't think he wants to hurt you, but that's my personal opinion. The Minister however, is anyone's guess. I haven't a clue, truly. All of you find out as much as you can. There were mentions of getting the Auror Division involved."

Harry just nodded. With numerous 'cracks' the Death Eaters disapparated away, but three. Bellatrix slunk off to her room, leaving Lucius and Severus before their Lord. Harry sighed and walked towards Voldemort. He slumped across the elder mans lap with another sigh. Voldemort pulled him so both legs were hanging down one side and Harry's back was half pressed to Voldemort's chest.

"What happens now?"

"You all go back to Hogwarts, and you all be extremely careful." Harry nodded. "Other than that? Learn something, that's what school is for."

Harry laughed and slid off of Voldemort's lap. He allowed Severus to wrap his arms around him. "Can you not apparate Harry?" The red-eyed man asked.

"Oh I can, but I haven't got a license yet. I planned to test early, but if the Ministry is out for my blood there's not much point." With a nod, he wished the elder Parseltongue goodbye and disappeared when Severus disapparated, followed by Lucius.

The arrived at Hogwarts moments later. Harry disentangled himself from his Father and turned to face Lucius. "Not a word Luc, please." The blond nodded.

"I'll report to the Headmaster." Severus offered.

"I need to visit the Manor and Narcissa." Lucius muttered.

Harry shrugged and headed back to his room.

_XXX_

Harry stopped outside his and Draco's room, and nodded to Elrond. "Hello, Sir, rough night?" The King Elf asked in his cultured tones.

"Yes my Liege, rough enough."

"I'll not say a word to your Mate or the old fool, should you wish to confide in me, Sir." The jade-eyed Elf offered, with a small tilt of his gold crown.

"Thank you Elrond, I would like that I believe." Harry threw up some protective Wards, to ensure no one over heard him. "The old fool, as you called him, and the new Minister for Magic seem to think I have outlived my purposes. They now are planning to get rid of me, but no one on my side yet knows what they have planned."

"Your side?" Elrond asked hesitantly, his finger sifting through stands of silver, green and black silken hair. "You mean Lord Voldemort's side?"

"He and I are on one side, mine or his, it is the better side." Elrond just gave a small bow.

"As you say, Sir." He took a deep breath. "And what shall you do?"

"I have a plan, but to carry it out, I'll need to know what the Minister and Dumbledore have planned first." Harry sighed and ran his own hand through blue locks, tugging at them in frustration.

"I shall keep one eye and one ear open, even in my sleep." The King Elf offered generously.

Harry gave the portrait a deep bow. "Many thanks, Liege." Harry straightened up, "_Vincit qui patitur_," and the portrait swung open. "He who preserves, conquers, indeed." He took a deep breath, whispered goodnight to the portrait and stepped inside his room.

The door to the bedroom on the left hand side of the room flung open and a flash of blond was all the warning Harry received before he was on his back on the floor. Draco had his arms wrapped around the bluenette's waist, squeezing him, while straddling his waist.

"Are you ok? Did something bad happen? What did He want?" The blond babbled.

"I am fine, my love. Let me breath, please. Nothing is happening, I assure you. Everything is fine." Draco relaxed his grip and eventually stood up, before offering Harry a hand. When they were both standing, Draco frowned at his boyfriend.

"I don't believe you, but I trust you." He dragged Harry by the hand to the bedroom on the right hand side – which was Harry's – and pulled him inside. "Now make it up to me."

Harry smirked and peeled off his shirt, and then Draco's, throwing them to the floor. The boys' shoes and socks, and then the blond's trousers and Harry's belt joined the shirts. Harry slid of his pants and left them on the pile before picking his lover up and carrying the blond, bridal style, to the bed. Draco's hands fisted the blood red sheets as he watched the bluenette peel off his boxers, before moving to Draco's waist.

The blond lifted his hips slightly, and allowed Harry to strip him completely. "Quick Harry, please. I've missed you so much." Harry nodded and summoned a vial of lube out of his trunk.

He coated his fingers and pushed one, then two, and then three inside of his boyfriend. He twisted and wriggled his finger's stretching the small hole, and teasing the blond's prostate. Draco panted and moaned, writhing on the bed, willing Harry to be inside of him soon.

Harry hissed, his breath escaping through clenched teeth as he shoved a pillow beneath the blond's hips, and lined his erection up with the stretched hole. He surged forward, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth thrust. Draco groaned loudly, his arms moving to encircle Harry's neck. "More," he begged.

Harry pulled out until only the head of his cock was buried within his lover. His nails dug in to the flesh of Draco's hips as Harry squeezed him. He thrust forward, seating himself fully within the older teen once again. He pulled out once more, and changed the angle of his hips. When he thrust in this time, Draco let out a shriek. Harry's cock stabbed at Draco's prostate again on the next thrust, causing the blond to give another cry of pleasure and almost come undone.

He thrashed his head from side to side as the bluenette pounded into him. "More, Harry, faster, more, harder, more, please, Harry, Harry, Harry, Merl-**_in_**!" He babbled and trailed off into a scream.

Draco could feel his release approaching; his stomach burned in anticipation and his balls tightened. He could feel the tingles traveling through his body and he shuddered. His cock jerked as he came across his chest and Harry's stomach, with another scream. Harry came soon after, Draco's clenching arse milking the bluenette's cock for all it could give.

The collapsed together, and without bothering to clean themselves up – again – they drifted off to sleep. Draco, safely in the arms of his lover, and Harry, who was determined to keep his lover safe, at all costs.

**XXX**

Thanks for reading. Please review! Again. More soon I hope. I'm also working on Brothers In Arms Year 3, if any one is interested.

Look out for Tobias, he will become important near the end of the story. If anyone can guess why, I'll give you a lend of my Draco-Shaped-Sex-Robot. Uh no, actually, I'll just give you a cookie.

**Translations:**

_Vincit qui patitur_ – (he who preserves, conquers.)


	23. Come What May

Sorry this took so long, apparently I'm still not allowed on the computer, but I insist on updating even though I'm falling asleep right now. Please enjoy. It's starting to draw to a close, guys, so stick with me.

**Words: ** 2,518

**Chapter 23**

**Come What May**

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live-to-be-a-pain-in-the-arse, needs to be stopped. He's running wild. You saw him this summer! With that Death Eater Snape and freeing Malfoy! The scum! How dare Potter help them when I was trying to arrest them!" Head Auror Dawlish muttered to himself, as the rest of the Auror Division stood around waiting for orders.

"The little brat! Who does he think he is? Helping wanted criminals! I know they're guilty! I know they are everyone knows they are! I bet he even knows where You-Know-Who hides out. And that – boyfriend – of his, the Malfoy brat! Disgusting, he should marry a nice pureblood girl and have lots of well-behaved children. That Weasley girl? Lovely family!"

Dawlish began to pace back and forth at the front of the room and the rest of the Aurors began to mumble in agreement, for the most part. Others were annoyed that their time was being wasted and some others were annoyed that Harry was once again being picked on.

"Annoying little know-it-all brat, and he's stupid Mudblood friend. I bet it was her all along, influencing him, making him like Them. James would be rolling in his grave."

"There's nothing wrong with being homosexual, Dawlish," Tonks hissed.

"I'm not talking about that!" He spat at her, his face red. "He associates with convicted Death Eaters!"

"They weren't convicted. They were found guilty and vouched for." Shacklebolt pointed out.

"THEY ARE GUILTY!" Dawlish screamed, "If it wasn't for that Potter brat! Savior my arse, he'll be the end of us! You just wait and see." He trailed off as Minister Scrimgeour walked through the double doors at the front of the main negotiations room, followed by the members of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore included.

"Ah Auror Dawlish, already assembled I see." The Minister pointed out needlessly.

"Yes Minister," Dawlish nodded and took a step back, allowing Scrimgeour to stand at the front of the room. "What is this about, if I may be so bold, Minister?"

"Harry Potter." Dawlish rolled his eyes. "It seems out boy hero has slipped his reigns." Dawlish shot a smug smirk at both Tonks and Shacklebolt, who were frowning. "Something needs to be done about this ladies and gentlemen. Potter cannot go on like this, corrupting the Wizarding World and turning upstanding decent Witches and Wizards against the Ministry and Headmaster Dumbledore. He's leading us towards You-Know-Who, towards our doom! He must be stopped."

"And how do you propose to do this?" Tonks barely kept that from sounding like a threat. Even though, Dumbledore had turned to face her and shot her a glare rivaling her own.

"Easy. We offer his surrender for the life of his – lover." Scrimgeour spat, his lips curling in distaste at the thought of a Malfoy.

"You don't have Draco Malfoy though," Shacklebolt pointed out. Tonks had paled at the threat towards not only her cousin, but also at Harry, the Head of her Family.

"But we will. It won't be too hard to play them against each other. We convince Malfoy that he can save Potter, and vice versa."

"They wont fall for it," Dumbledore pointed out. "We need to do something far more drastic."

"What do you suggest then?" Scrimgeour snarled, angry at the old man for pointing out the flaws in his plan.

"We attack. If he is with Voldemort-" everyone winced at the name, "-then we'll make him think Voldemort-" they winced again, "-attacked Master Malfoy, not the Ministry. That would make Harry lose trust in Tom," Dumbledore had learnt his lesson, "and he may rejoin the light side."

"That is hopeless Albus. We aren't even hoping for it anymore. This mission will have one ending and one ending only, even if Potter chooses to repent. And _Malfoy_ will have a one-way, life-time sentence to Azkaban for murder." Scrimgeour smirked, already planning how to incorporate his plan with Dumbledore's.

The other Aurors that agreed with Dawlish were nodding along and shouting out suggestions. Tonks, Shacklebolt and a few others looked slightly ill, and very pale. Dumbledore stood, with his mouth open unable to believe he'd let things get so out of control. How he'd lost control of all his pawns he wouldn't know; and how he wished that idiot Fudge was still in office.

_XXX_

Draco rolled over in the bed and stretched lazily. The sheets were bunched up at the bottom of the bed and Harry was missing from his side of the bed. Draco blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Harry, you here?" He called out.

"Yeah!" Harry shouted back from their private common room. With a groan, Draco rolled out of the bed and yawned, trudging sleepily to the shower.

When he came out he was dressed in green robes, over black trousers and a gray shirt. His hair was, like always, immaculate. Harry smiled at him, running a hand through his permanently messy, but blue at the moment, hair. "Hey love, sleep well?"

"Yeah," Draco blinked again and turned to look at the three men in the room. "Hello Father, Severus. Professor Lupin?"

"I'm not your Professor anymore Mister Malfoy, you may call me Remus if you wish." Remus gave him a small smile, even while his eyes were running over his profile, assessing him, determining him worthy or not for his surrogate Godson.

"Thank you Remus, you may call me Draco. I apologize for my behavior during Third Year, it's a pleasure to see the only decent Defense Professor, bar my Father, again." Draco answered cordially, a genuine smile on his lips.

Remus actually blushed a little. "Thank you Mist- Draco. It is like wise a pleasure to see you again." Draco snorted. "No really it is. I enjoy speaking to gifted students outside of lessons. If you wouldn't mind, what else were you taught? During Fourth and Fifth Year?" Draco looked at Harry who nodded, and launched into a discussion about the two teachers and the course material they attempted to be taught. Draco actually praised Barty Crouch Jr. and Harry even agreed with him. Never mind that the man had tried to kill him or anything.

After a while, Harry lost interest in the discussion, but thanked Remus mentally for distracting Draco for him. "Lucius, does anyone know what's happening?"

"No, Harry. But my meeting with the Minister was cancelled this morning, because he was busy. Now it may be that he doesn't believe I'm innocent, which I'm not, but his secretary mentioned a meeting with the Aurors. If you can find an Auror willing to talk, we could confirm its truth."

"Maybe Tonks would spill the beans." Severus glared at him. "I know you don't like her Dad, but she's really nice, and funny, and yeah a little clumsy too. And she's a Black, and as Head of her Family because of," he closed his eyes for a minute, "Sirius she's tell me. Oh and it doesn't hurt that she's madly in love with Remus." Harry rubbed his hands together gleefully. Lucius sighed.

"Very well, ask her." Severus admitted defeat. "You may floo her from my fireplace later."

"I'll make sure to knock this time, Dad." Harry smirked and ducked when Severus moved to smack his son across the back of the head. "Thanks Dad, really."

The bluenette turned to face Draco, who was still rambling about the benefits of being taught the Unforgivables in school, to having them used on students, and coughed. "Hey, I'm going to get some food, you coming?"

"Uh," Draco muttered, looking back at Remus. "I'll come in a bit." He didn't wait for Harry's answer, launching straight back into his discussion. "I still think learning is better. After all Crouch Jr. never actually used an Unforgivable on Harry!"

"Umbridge did?"

"YES! And send Dementors after him!"

"What has that to do with School?" Remus asked confused.

"Nothing, but she attacked Harry." Draco huffed. And Remus actually laughed, rolling his eyes so Harry could see as he followed the elder Slytherins out of the door.

_XXX_

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry frowned when he noticed Dumbledore missing. "Must be at the meeting, with the Aurors," Lucius pointed out and followed Severus to the Head Table. Harry sat with the Ravenclaws that morning, smiling at Luna and Hermione as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"Morning girls, how did you sleep?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Very well. I think I'll enjoy my last two years as a Ravenclaw." Luna nodded and sipped at her coffee.

"Oi, Potter! Are you a Death Eater?" One fifth year boy shouted down the table.

"No," Harry shouted back. Well it wasn't a complete lie.

Luna rolled her eyes. "We told those who were trust worthy, the worthy ones will be at the DA Meeting tonight."

"Not tonight guys, I'm busy tonight. Sorry. Tomorrow?" Hermione shot him a suspicious glance but let it drop, instead choosing to steal what was left of Harry's toast. Luna smiled.

"Two More Nightingales. Darling Animals." She whispered down the table, those students passed it on to the Seventh, Sixth and Fifth Years, and then over to the Hufflepuff tables. Harry just looked confused.

"The first letters Harry. T, M, N, D, A. Tomorrow Night, DA." Hermione rolled her eyes as if to say 'it's easy', Harry continued to look blank. "It's a code. Ravenclaw share with Hufflepuff. A few Gryffindor's will know it, like Parvati, because of Padma. None of the Slytherins know though, so don't tell."

Harry nodded and took Hermione's pumpkin juice. "Fair enough. Works better than looking for everyone and telling them separately. I'll tell the Gryffindor's we can trust and all the Slytherins already know."

"Their parents?" Luna asked, gazing at him. Harry nodded. "We'd best leave, classes will start soon. The Rabbitens come out to eat the leftovers just before the bell rings, and they can't always tell what's left over and what's human." Luna stood and brushed herself off, "bye then Harry, Hermione."

Hermione stood, "I'll come with you."

"Bye then guys," Harry rolled his eyes again. He looked around suspiciously. "These creature Luna talks about, do they actually exist?"

The Fifth Year who had shouted at him earlier answered. "Some do yeah, but by the time she talks about them, they're extinct. It's like she's stuck in the wrong era." He sniggered and left the table with his friends. Harry learnt from example, and left the Great Hall as well, heading to class. He couldn't believe it was still the first week back.

_XXX_

The day had passed fine for Harry, and his friends if you ignored Ron Weasley getting detention for two weeks straight because he almost shoved Blaise Zabini down one of the moving staircases. He was aiming for Harry, but Weasley's cant do anything right (female, present company excluded). A rather light punishment, but then again Dumbledore was on the 'anti-Slytherin' side, though he liked to pretend otherwise when it suited him.

That night, in a small flat, near a Muggle dominated village, somewhere in the English countryside. Severus Snape exited a fireplace, temporarily connected to the floo system.

"Mister Tobias?" He called out and looked around, his wand held at the ready just in case.

A young boy, about sixteen or seventeen years old, stepped out of the kitchen area. "Hello? Are you Professor Snape? Harry told me about you. You're his Father right?"

The boy was five inches taller than Harry, standing at 6ft exactly. He had long black hair that hung into his eyes, and he kept blowing upwards trying to dislodge it rather than brush it away. His eyes were a dark brown, so dark, Severus thought they may be black; like his own. The boy was pale, but healthy looking, lithe and muscled. His face was chiseled, and his nose aristocratic looking, with high cheekbones.

"Where did you meet Harry?" Severus asked.

"Oh, I used to go to his Muggle School. I never really spoke to him much. Because of his cousin you know. And when I found out he was Harry Potter I was amazed, I mean I thought Potter would have been taller. Anyway, a few summers ago, I moved away, and I was back over in Surrey for a bit visiting my Aunt and I ran into Harry. We talked, we hung out, I even dated him at one point." Severus had one eyebrow raised at this point. "It didn't work out. Anyway he's with that blond kid now right? Malfoy or something?"

"Well, and you're parents?"

"Oh, orphan. I lived with my Aunt, as soon as I was old enough I moved away. That town was a shithole. I love my Aunt and all, but damn." Tobias lit up a cigarette he pulled from his trousers pocket and took a drag. "Want some?"

"No." Severus snapped. "What's your surname?" Severus pulled out a few rolled up pieces of parchment, and began to ask questions and fill in the answers.

"Evan." Tobias paused. "Well, kind of. My dad and mum weren't married when dad died see. They were going to but you know, shit happens. So I only have mums name."

"Tobias Evan You-don't-know?" The teen nodded and blew cigarette smoke in Severus' direction. The man glared. "Previous address, school addresses, family details." Snape intoned and Tobias answered as asked. "Grades, subject choices for next year, will you need help paying fees?"

Three hours later, everything was done. Severus rolled up his parchments and tied them with a red ribbon. When the bow was tied Severus tapped the knot with his wand and the scrolls portkeyed themselves to the Ministry. When everything was filed, Tobias' name would be on the Hogwarts Transfer Student register.

"Thank you for your time, Mister Evan." Tobias lit up another fag.

"Hell man, you're the one who came to the middle of nowhere. Thank you." He nodded his head and watched smirking as Snape flooed back to Hogwarts. As soon as the man was gone, Tobias fire called the Ministry and told them it was safe to disconnect the floo.

"Hey Jackal, you can come out now." Tobias called, and the Muggle boy who owned the flat came out of the guest bedroom, frowning grumpily.

"Did you have to take so bloody long Ri, I was bored man!" Jackal, or Jake Alan, grumbled. He looked scarily similar to Tobias that you'd think the boys were twins; the only real difference was that Jackal looked about twenty years old.

Now every bit of information that Tobias had given Snape was true, except that it was the life story of Jackal not Mister Evan. Tobias smirked. "Owe you one, bro." He threw a roll of £20 notes onto the coffee table and grinned, "have a beer or ninety on me, yeah."

Jackal grinned back. "Any time man, think of this place as your home." The Muggle gave him a feral smile. "Do you really have a boyfriend?"

"Afraid so, sorry to disappoint." Tobias grinned again, and gave Jackal a one armed hug before he apparated away, green eyes flashing happily.

**XXX**

I realized I changed Tobias' eye colour so don't point it out. And I gave a few clues about Tobias as well if you can catch them.

Thanks and congratulations to the people who tried to guess who Tobias was/is and who almost got it, or did get it, right.

Also, Jackal won't be appearing much but any information Tobias gives is Jackal's apart from the Muggle/Wizard bit.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	24. Defense Association

Ok, here is a new chapter… And this is where I lose the plot again, I have the title for the following chapter but not what to write about. I do know however that it's almost done, the fiction I mean.

Enjoy

**Words: **1,524

**Chapter 24**

**Defense Association**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the DA," Harry grinned as he strut back and forth across the room. Members from each house, old and new, stood rigid their eyes focused entirely on him. To the back of the room, Professors Malfoy and Snape stood, waiting for instructions. "To the Members from my 5th year, welcome back! To the others, good of you to come. Rules and Regulations people: well in my experience rules were made to be broken. Excluding the 'do as I say not as I do' rule. So listen up.

"If you're staying you do as I say, easy as. If I say, throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower screaming 'Weasley is our king' have at it, if I say lay off the Slytherins, you bloody well better. Understood? Questions, complaints," he paused and no one said a thing, mainly because Ron and Zacharias Smith weren't there, "that's what I thought."

"Now, I want you to get into groups of three. Hermione, Ginny, up here with me, you're going to be my little helpers. I want one member from the last year and two who are new to start out with. If there aren't enough new members, then two old and two new will be fine. Oh and if it wasn't clear, you will pick the Slytherins."

Hermione and Ginny moved to join him and hesitantly, the older members split up into twos or stood on their own waiting for new members to join them. The Slytherins just stayed bunched together hoping that Harry would change his mind and let them be their own group.

The bluenette rolled his eyes, and walked over to his boyfriend. Grabbing Draco by the arm he pulled the blond over towards Neville and Dean of Gryffindor, and a newbie from Ravenclaw. Then he went back for Blaise, then Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"The other years, I trust you were able to actually follow orders?" The Fifth, and Seventh years nodded but said nothing. The Sixth year Slytherins glowered. "Suck it up," Harry hissed. Seamus who was in Blaise's group with a new Hufflepuff and Luna snickered and ended up having a pillow flung at his head by Harry.

"New rule, when I talk… you don't!" He paced back and forth again. "I am changing our name, we are no longer Dumbledore's Army, mainly because the old man pisses me off. Cho, if you don't mind, I'm going with your suggestion.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Defense Association. Now get to work!"

_XXX_

"I don't see why we should have to split up," Pansy muttered across to Draco, "it's not fair."

"Pansy really, he's trying to recruit from all the houses. If we are friends with some of the other houses it makes it easier for us to recruit them."

Blaise leaned over, breaking away from Seamus and his group. "I guess, but I mean, Gryffindors?"

"Harry is a Gryffindor!" Draco practically spat out, "and your Dark Prince, be careful what you say."

"Sorry oh uptight one, I didn't mean it like that!" Blaise sniffed, "and anyway, he's a Slytherin now like us."

Someone coughed beside them, and all three jumped about a mile in the air. As one they turned to sneer at who ever dared interrupt them. "Now that really looks like a Patronus," Harry snarked, "personally I'd say you were gabbing."

Pansy flushed, "Draco I didn't know you were such a gossipy girl." He raised one black eye brow and the blond blushed lightly, mumbled and apology and trudged back to his group. "Zabini? Parkinson?"

"Sorry My Lord." The both whispered and Harry sighed, "Uh, sorry Harry I mean," Pansy said again. They went back to their groups and began trying to cast the spell.

"Hands up who is able to cast correctly? A white foggy thing counts as 'correctly' in my dictionary." Just over half of the hands went up. Most of them the people who had learnt last year. "Ok, vote, boggarts or not boggarts?" Again just over half the hands went up. "Line up, old, new, old, new, etcetera."

The students lined up and most of them didn't look happy about it. Hermione frowned, "why a boggart?"

"You'll see." Harry had answered and took his place at the front of the room. "Ok, Pansy you're up first."

Pansy gulped, as she had been talking she hadn't got much practicing in so she knew she wasn't going to be able to perform the spell. Luckily she did know the 'Ridikulus' charm. Harry flipped the catch and the lid of the trunk flung open, releasing the Dementor shaped Boggart. Pansy raised her wand and shouted, "ridikulus!" but nothing happened so she screamed it again, before shrieking and backing away.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry barely whispered yet the Dementor floated back into his trunk. "What spell were you practicing, think girl?" Pansy whimpered. "Next!"

"Wow Harry is scary this year," Ginny whispered.

"Well, your mum's right Seamus, he's lost it," Dean laughed.

"I think it suits him," Luna smiled dreamily, "he's so authoritarian, it's attractive." Draco glared at her from his place in the queue.

Neville stepped forward with Harry's cry of 'next' and whimpered softly as he heard screams not unsimilar to the cries Harry used to hear. The Dementor flew at him and he cried "expecto patronum" before it could get too close. His Patronus didn't drive the Dementor back into the trunk, but it was a good first try so Harry called "NEXT" again.

Harry smirked at the end of the lesson; everyone else lay in exhausted heaps on the floor throughout the room. Even Lucius and Severus were called upon to display their Patronus'. "When I said 'Boggart' I lied. I meant 'Dementor'.

Harry opened the trunk and grinned at the shocked gasps that sounded through the room. **& $ "Thank you for your help, most ancient and feared one, you may leave now. Be sure not to harm the students or the teachers, they are within my protection, for now." $ & **

**& $ "I was honored to serve the Dark Prince. I pledge the allegiance of my own to you and your Dark Lord. May you never fear our kind, Chosen One." $ &**

**& $ "Likewise, may you have no fear of me." $ &** Harry gave the ritualistic answer, before the Dementor turned and floated through the door, that opened automatically as it drew near.

"What the fuck were you think Harold James Potter Snape?" Harry gulped as his bushy haired friend found the energy to get off the floor and shriek at him.

"Uh, Hermione, well you see… uh… you can all leave now. Bye!"

Harry turned and tried to run for the door but ended up falling onto of Ginny, who had snuck up behind him. Lying on top of her on the floor, he blushed and tried to pull back but Seamus was sitting on him.

"Right, I can see where this is going." Harry sighed. "If you wanted an orgy all you had to do was say." Harry reached down, pretending to unbutton his jeans and Ginny laughed and slapped away his hand. "Ok, you don't want an orgy, can I get up then?"

"Explain." Hermione insisted tapping her foot.

"I… am Grindelward reborn… fear me!" He threw his hands in the air and cackled manically when he was finally allowed to stand.

"Uh, huh, try again." Hermione tapped her foot faster.

"Um," he swallowed. "I'm the ghost of Christmas past?" She glared. "Uh, Jiminy Cricket?" Maybe not then, "Donald Duck?" No still no luck. "Fine, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Teaching is _hard_." He whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She turned to address the shocked students who were watching – as Seamus tackled Harry to the ground again screaming 'good bloody idea? Are you mental?' – her speak. "Ok, those who were invited earlier, please stay behind, those who weren't thank you for coming. I'll try and convince Lord Grindelward to tone down his lesson plan for next week."

"Good luck, we know how pesky Dark Lords can be." Ginny laughed as she joined in on the banter. Harry was still rolling on the floor trying to escape from Seamus' revenge.

"Ok, people, you heard the girl, buh bye now." Dean started waving his hand towards the door, and eventually people got the hint and began to leave. "Now why are we," he waved his hand at the students who remained, and two teachers, "still here?"

Harry had finally freed himself from the Irish Wizard, who lay panting on the floor, and stood brushing himself down. "You are here, because you are trusted by special members of the group. You will be spoken to, spoken with, and Obliviate if you wish it so."

The Slytherins and Harry's best friends nodded knowingly, the others looked confused. Going for the shock factor Harry smirked. "I pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord Voldemort, my Lord as I am his Prince. What say you gathered?"

There were quite a few blank faces staring back at him.

**XXX**

Ok, the whole Christmas Past, Jiminy Cricket, Donald Duck thing is from MICKEY'S CHRISTMAS CAROL, if any of you have seen it.

Please review.

Working on MIRROR IMAGE as we speak or read or write as the case may be.


	25. The Boy Has Issues

Ok this chapter starts off as weird, and has taken me almost two months to complete. But seriously, weird start but it gets better so bare with me. I was still trying to decide how many more chapters I should have of this fiction.

I have decided. There is ONE MORE to go. Enjoy and review!

**Words: **2,984

**Chapter 25**

**The Boy Has Issues**

"What's this?" A tall man with scraggly brown hair asked.

A woman with clammy looking skin and watery eyes answered, "Potter's criminal record."

The man raised his eyebrows in the woman's direction, "big file isn't it?"

"Half of its cock-and-bull. That's why we are here, we want legit stuff this time, so no one will want to come to his defense."

"Hey, Melinda," the man started but the woman – Melinda – shushed him.

"Quiet fool! There are ears everywhere!" Her watery eyes narrowed as she glared at the now cowering man.

"Sorry, I forgot. Anyway, why are we out for Potter anyway?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, its rude."

"Walter shut up!" The woman screeched.

"Hey you said not to say names!" Walter whined, and Melinda glared at him again. With a huff, Melinda picked up the four-inch thick file and tucked it under her arm.

"I'm going to finish this somewhere else." Walter looked at her, "away from you."

_XXX_

Potter… juvenile… insane… liar…

St. Brutus' Center for Incurably Criminal Boys…

Blew up his aunt…

Attacked his cousin with a boa constrictor…

Threatened his Uncle… Ran away from home…

Destroyed Dumbledore's office…

Spread lies about the Ministry and Voldemort…

Death Eater…

Destroyed school property…

Attacked his cousin with a Patronus… Lied about Dementors… Used magic in front of Muggles and out of school…

Starts fights with classmates… suspended from primary school for fighting…

Bullies his cousin…

Father's a Death Eater… Godfather's a Death Eater… other Godfather's a convict…

Faggot… Boyfriend's a Death Eater… Boyfriend's Father's a Death Eater…

Won't follow orders… makes the Ministry look bad…

Attacked Arthur Weasley with a snake…

Destroyed Ministry property in the Department of Mysteries…

_XXX_

Melinda groaned: the whole file really was a load of bullshit! She squinted her eyes as she tried to read the tiny, messy writing of Delores Umbridge and pinched the bridge of her nose. What did that toad woman have against Potter anyway? They were going to arrest him for being gay? What were they Nazi's? It was ridiculous, but she wasn't going to say anything, her job was on the line, and anyway, Perfect Potter would be fine. They wouldn't dare harm the Chosen One, not really!

Walter was a pain though, Melinda thought. He was too caring, he'd definitely try to help Potter, and that was that. Both he and she would end up sharing Potter's Azkaban cell. Scrimgeour was even worse than Fudge if that were possible.

She continued to flick through the file, all 800 pages filled with useless charges and pointless scribble. Potter had probably never done half of the things he was accused of.

She laughed, "'pushed Sirius Black through the veil.' Do they really believe that? Potter was distraught. 'His fault Senior Potter's were targeted.' The child was a year old!"

She rubbed her eyes and sighed, trying not to cry. She couldn't afford to get emotional over this, she did things like this on a day-to-day basis, now was not the time to grow a conscience.

She picked up her quill and began to scribble out all the useless, worthless things, and with a sob began to write…

Plotting with Voldemort through the curse scar link…

Boyfriend will receive Dark Mark and influence Potter… Potter will join to impress family…

Potter harmed Ron Weasley… may kill? …

Will seek revenge on Ministry and Dumbledore… with Voldemort? …

May turn school friends to the Dark Cause… may hurt school enemies… becoming friends with Slytherins? …

And so on, and so on, and so on…

_XXX_

_The Slytherins and Harry's best friends nodded knowingly, the others looked confused. Going for the shock factor Harry smirked. "I pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord Voldemort, my Lord as I am his Prince. What say you gathered?"_

_There were quite a few blank faces staring back at him._

Draco gasped, his hand flying to clutch at his chest as he fought not to hyperventilate. Hermione and Ginny gaped at their friend, unbelieving. Ginny actually started crying, convinced someone was going to try and arrest their friend now. Harry just grinned, if Dumbledore wanted to arrest him, he'd give him a reason.

Unsurprisingly, Harry's number one stalker leapt to the rescue. Colin Creevey grinned and stepped forward, "if Harry's on His side, so am I." Dennis, his Brother, followed suit.

Hermione let out a nervous chuckled and Harry's smile widened. "Welcome to the Dark Side," he smirked.

"We have cookies," Hermione giggled.

Harry turned to look at her and winked, "pity I'm gay." The he shot Draco a smile, to take the sting out of it. The blond however, was quite content to glare at Harry for his stupid, Gryffindorish behavior.

Eventually, most of the group agreed to at least hear Harry out if not join up right away – as long as they only took orders from Harry and not Voldemort – and the few who didn't, were Obliviated and sent on their way.

Those who were left sat down on one of the chairs they had conjured and waited. Harry summoned Dobby and Winky, who brought enough food to feed an army – rather ironically – and then Harry proceeded to give the masses what they wanted.

"Right, Harry Potter boy-who-lived and you're all wondering why I joined Voldemort right?" He smirked as almost everyone shuddered. "I didn't join Voldemort, I don't need to join him. I've never been on anyone's side but His.

"To be fair I wasn't planning to make friends with Ron, or Ginny or Hermione or anyone else, but Draco. But it is kind of hard to get by on your own and get into all that trouble and losing points without someone around to defend you… for the most part." Ginny snickered at the veiled comment about Ron's desertion in fourth year.

"Now I'm glad that I made friends with Hermione and Ginny, and Neville and Luna and all you other guys. Mainly because now I have more followers." He grinned. "but seriously, I know people say you can't miss what you never had, but I think I would have missed you. And I'm glad I don't have to miss out now. Thank you guys, you have no idea what it means to me that you chose to take my side and not desert me. Mainly, it would have taken to much effort to Obliviate you all. I'd have just killed you."

There was absolute silence in the room, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kidding, just kidding, guys."

_XXX_

Three months passed, Harry and Draco had decided to get engaged much to the pleasure of their families. Ron had been pranked close to one hundred times in the past three months – much to the amusement of everyone, but Ron. Severus and Lucius' lessons had gone rather well, no pranks in class, not that many detentions, hardly any points docked – from Slytherin – no one had been throw out of the class.

But of course that couldn't go on.

The Ministry had been busy the past three months as well. They were drawing close to the Muggle holiday Easter, and the Ministry was determined to finish their work before then. Their lawyer had finished reviewing and re-reviewing the Harry Potter-Snape files, and editing the necessary paragraphs. They had Dumbledore, as Chief Mugwump on the Wizengamot, bribed to their side. And the Minister himself couldn't wait to get rid of that annoying Snape boy.

Tobias Evans, had bought all the books needed for sixth year NEWTs classes, and he had money set aside for the seventh year schoolbooks for next year. He didn't intend to go for sixth year, but he figured he might as well with the pace the Wizarding World was moving – the Ministry would have the School closed before he got his chance to attend.

Severus Snape had been to see the boy once more, and had even been the one to take him shopping in Diagon Alley for his things. Tobias had informed Severus that he had a lead on who his 'real' Father was, no longer would he be Tobias Evans Not-Quite-Sure.

During Lucius' Defense Against the Dark Arts class in April, eights Aurors burst through the door shouting and screaming for everyone to throw their wands forward onto the floor. Everyone but Lucius and Harry did so. Lucius aimed his wand at the Head Auror and shouted, "what the bloody hell do you think you are doing interrupting my class?"

"Shut up Malfoy, or you'll join him," Dawlish, head of the Auror division hissed angrily. "Harry Potter, uh, Snape, you are hereby placed under arrest by the Ministry of Wizarding Britain. You have no rights; you are worth as much as flobberworm shit. Come quietly scum, or I'll blast your head off."

"Wow, I'm impressed, you may have actually used one big word. And they say Wizards do it better! Try the Muggle one. 'You have the right to remain silent anything you say or do may be held against you in a court of law' oh wait, you guys don't do fair trials do you." Harry snorted and stood up, subtly passing his wand back to Draco who took hold of it and hid it inside of his robes. Harry pretended to throw the wand forwards on the floor with the rest of them but none of the Aurors noticed nothing hit the ground.

As one they surged forward, all eight trying to hold onto Harry at the same time. The bluenette sighed and rolled his eyes in Lucius' direction. He mouthed "Tell Father, 'get Tobias'."

Lucius looked confused, before remembering that was the name of the boy who would be starting next year. With a wince, as Harry's arm was twisted backwards painfully, he nodded his understanding. The Aurors, with Dawlish at their head, dragged Harry – who didn't protest as much as they expected – out of the Defense classroom and to the Headmaster's Office.

Dumbledore had smiled sadly at the boy and patted him lightly on the shoulder before moving aside and allowing the Aurors to shove Harry into the fireplace. Dawlish stepped in with him, and leered at the teenager while wrapping his arms tight around Harry's waist.

"That's unnecessary Dawlish," Albus said harshly as the Aurors hand moved further down to brush Harry's crotch. Harry stood still and did nothing. Dawlish just laughed and flooed away with Harry followed by the other seven Aurors. When they were gone, Albus sighed and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "It could have been so, so much different Harry my boy. If only you had learnt to follow orders."

_XXX_

Lucius didn't bother to dismiss the class, before he ran full speed out of the room and towards the dungeons. He flung himself into Snape's classroom, ignoring Severus screaming for 'order', and grabbed hold of his dark haired lovers' hand and pulled him from the room into the corridor.

"Harry's been arrested. They took him to Albus' office. He's probably on his way to the Ministry right now." Lucius said without drawing a breath. "He said to tell you to get Tobias."

"What had that loathsome boy to do with this?" Severus snarled, as he began to walk in the direction of Dumbledore's Office. Lucius grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Calm down. If Harry said to get Tobias, there must be a reason." Lucius stroked Severus' cheek softly, dutifully ignoring the crystalline tears that were slowing making their way down the man's cheeks.

"I don't want to lose my Son, Luc." He gasped before burying his head against the blonds shoulder. He shed tears, but he made no noise.

"You won't, we'll fix this I swear. Get Tobias. I'll gather Harry's friends and we'll head to the Ministry and try and talk the Minister out of this, this whatever he is planning." Lucius pushed Severus back from him, kissed him once more, and turned and began walking back the way he came.

When he met Draco, he held the blond teen while he cried for Harry as well. Then they gathered Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Lucius rushed them to Severus' quarters and pushed them into the fireplace.

"Ministry for Magic," they each called as they disappeared in a flash of green light.

When they arrived, their wands were checked and the person who was checking them seemed rather preoccupied.

"What's happening over there?" Ginny asked, pointing towards where the man was staring.

"Oh you didn't know? The Minister has finally lost his Kneazels. Apparently, that Snape boy was convicted of being a Death Eater this morning. They're giving him the…" A loud cheer cut off the last word but Ginny and the others heard it. The man was practically bouncing in his seat as he spoke. He ignored Ginny's cry of horror, followed by five more, and carried on talking. "I don't believe it though. It's a load of bullock. That kid has done the Wizarding World a load of good, so what if he doesn't want to follow the Minister? No offence, but you know, the Minister never did Harry any favors either you know."

They didn't wait for the rest. As soon as the man gave them back their wands they practically ran in the direction of the shouting. Draco gave a small sob and pressed his hand to his mouth, his eyes wide. Ginny and Hermione began to cry while Neville attempted to pat them on the back, and calm them down. Lucius was practically steaming at the ears.

"This is an outrage! Let him go at once!" No one paid him any mind, but he continued to push his way through to the front of the crowd, followed by Draco, and then the other three.

In the middle of the room there was a small platform, about a foot high and two meters diameter, shaped in a circle. The crowd was gathered around, pushing in from all angels. Some were cheering and some were screaming for it to stop, others just cried silently. Ginny gave another wail and an older woman turned and patted her on the head sadly.

On the platform, there was a wooden chair and beside it a podium. The chair was empty, but if you looked closely you could see the faint shimmer of magic around it; as if there were an invisibility cloak over the chair or a disillusionment charm on the person sitting in it. Standing behind the raised podium, Minister Scrimgeour stood smirking, his wand pointed at his throat as he cast a voice-magnifying spell.

"Witches and Wizards of Britain, today is a marvelous day. The Dark Lord will be told about this day, and he will be weakened for it. Today, we, the Light Side, make a stunning and grand protest. Some would say it's a little over the top, others would be outraged. I say its justice. The Dark Lord will get his servant back, we aren't that cruel. The Dark Lord will get his servant back, a little altered to how he used to be.

"Witches and Wizards, I present you the Dark Heir!" Scrimgeour screamed as his hand shot out, and pulled back, the fabric of an invisibility cloak tight in his grip. Chained to the chair, was Harry Potter-Snape. "I give you Harry Snape, Death Eater."

Harry turned his head sluggishly and blinked at the Minister. He tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace. From where they were standing, his friends couldn't really see anything wrong with him, wrong enough to make him look as if he were in pain at any rate.

"Let him go Scrimgeour!" Lucius shouted, "He's a child!"

"He's a murdered." The Minister countered with an evil smirk, holding up a case file. "See here, 'responsible for the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, Martha Herbier, Amanda Snoot, the list goes on Malfoy."

"Harry doesn't even know half of those people," Hermione whispered.

Draco growled, "They set him up! And Dumbledore fucking helped!"

"And now, for the resion d'etre, the crème de la crème, and for your viewing pleasure," he added with a sick smile, "I introduce you to Dementor #12, of Azkaban Prison."

The Dementor floated out of a side door, silently, causing nearly everyone in the room to jump backwards in fright. Hermione and Ginny screamed again in fear knowing how much the Dementors affected Harry. Strangely Harry did nothing, he just sat chained to his chair and blinked in Scrimgeour's direction.

Without further instruction, the Dementor glided onto the platform and hovered directly in front of the captive Harry. He hissed something, in Parseltongue but Harry didn't reply or give any indication that he understood. The Dementor leant down, pressing his lipless mouth to Harry's chapped lips, his hood thrown back. As Harry's life was sucked form his body, the doors were thrown open again and Severus – followed by Tobias – ran inside, just in time to see his Son die.

As Severus fell to the floor, sobbing, and Lucius went to comfort him, Hermione and Ginny began to cry anew. Neville fought back his tears, determined to take care of the girls and Draco just pushed his way forward until he was able to climb onto the platform. He ignored the Dementor completely, who also had no interest in the blond, and began unchaining the teen. When Harry was unbound, he pulled his blue haired lover into his arms, and cried against his chilled and lifeless neck.

As the crowd began to cry and mutter angrily among themselves, and Scrimgeour realized killing the Boy-Who-Lived might not have been his brightest idea, Tobias Evans stood at the back of the room and laughed quietly.

Things were going according to plan.

**XXX**

One more chapter to go, see if you can guess why Tobias was laughing!

I promise, it is a happy ending, even though it doesn't seem like it. And Tom will be back next chapter, and Severus will actually pick Tobias up not just appear out of the blue I promise.

Please review!!

Wow this is my second fiction, which is one chapter away from completion!! Go me!!


	26. Tobias Evans Snape?

To the person who keeps mentioning BLUENETTE, it is not a word, you are correct. It's actually taken from fan fiction for DN Angel, when people refer to the character of Satoshi. Harry has blue hair in this fiction, like Satoshi, and so I call him a bluenette, rather than a brunette.

TAKE THE POLL IF YOU WANT TO SEE A NEW WIP! The poll is on my LJ, but it wont work! I have finished two fictions (nearly depending on when I post this chapter) and I need to get working on a new one, before I lose all my plot-ideas! THANKS FOR THE HELP! (Also refers to MIRROR IMAGE)! – 2 polls.

Here is the last chapter of this!! Wow, I finished a fiction. I hope you guys like this, please review.

I'm leaving it open, Dumbledore-being-punished wise, because I may do a sequel. I'm not sure yet. I will definitely do a sequel for MIRROR IMAGE I need you guys to vote on a time period. You guys want the MI sequel right after MI finishes, or two years into the future like I originally planned?

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

**Words: **3,565

**Chapter 26**

**Tobias Evans Snape?**

One month before Harry was given the Dementors Kiss, Harry had snuck away from school for a meeting with Voldemort. When he arrived, he greeted his Uncle-figure in Parseltongue before his attention was drawn to a tall man with scraggly brown hair tucked in the corner of the room shaking.

"H-Hello," he whimpered, "my n-name is Walter Brandon."

Harry looked at him and blinked, before turning to look at Voldemort again. "Who is he?" Harry whispered.

"He works for the Ministry. He's a False Law. They're like an equivalent to the Muggle Criminal Prosecution Lawyer, for Wizards. They're called False Law's because; well I'm not entirely sure. Something to do with them marching to their own tune, or in this case, making up evidence to prosecute people with." Voldemort turned to hiss at Walter.

The tall man gulped, and wished for a moment he had followed Melinda's advice and stayed out of Potters' business. "I want to h-help. They're going to arrest you. We were w-working on your file two months ago; I'd give it another month or so before they go directly after y-you. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to! That's why I'm here, I really do want to help you." The man babbled and Harry only understood every other word.

He turned to look at Voldemort and shrugged, "tell us everything you know." And so Walter did. He told them what Scrimgeour was saying about Harry, he told them what Melinda had wrote in the file and what she had removed. He told them, in minute detail, what Scrimgeour had planned for Harry Snape. At the end of Walters babbling, Harry had laughed.

"Here I thought it would wait till next year. I'll have to get my Father to go school supply shopping I suppose." Voldemort frowned, "Tobias will need to go to Hogwarts early."

"Harry, you really don't know anyone named Tobias." Voldemort said slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"Course I do Tom, Tobias Evans. Lily Evans, my Mother and Tobias Snape, my Grandfather. The perfect alias." Harry smirked proudly when Voldemort's mouth fell open, rather unbecomingly.

"How devious of you. You must have had this planned out for a while." Voldemort paused. "You do have a plan don't you?"

Harry nodded, "I have a cunning plan!"

Voldemort let one eyebrow rise, and smirked slightly, recalling back to some Muggle film he had seen. "Is it as cunning as a fox what used to be professor of cunning at Oxford University but has moved on and is now working for the UN at the High Commission of International Cunning Planning?"

"Yes," roll of the eyes, "it is."

Voldemort gave a low, mock, whistle, "that's cunning."

Getting serious again, Harry said, "yes, Jackal helped me out a bit of course. It is his home I used when Father visited, and his life story I gave Father as well." Harry paused. "He is a very useful Muggle and I'm rather glad I met him."

Voldemort laughed before turning his attention on Walter, "thank you for your help. In a month you say?" Walter nodded jerkily. "Thank you again, Mr. Brandon, but I have no further use for you." Walter paled and tried to run for the door. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light hit Walter in the back, and the man fell forward, just as he passed through the open doorway.

It would take a month and a week for people to realize that Walter Brandon was in fact dead. For the next two weeks, Melinda would search frantically high and low for him, before deciding he obviously didn't follow her advice and giving up any hope.

Scrimgeour of course blamed it on Harry Snape – who would have been dead by the time his decomposing body was found.

Voldemort smiled, ignoring the 'thump' the body made as it hit the floor. "So, what's your plan? I know you have one."

"I need to visit Jackal and work some stuff out. Can you cover for me with Father, Lucius and Draco?" Voldemort nodded. "I'll keep you informed, but you'll be the only one. I need one person level headed enough to collect my Kissed body. Not a word Tom, promise me?"

"I promise Harry. Or should I say Tobias?" Voldemort smirked slightly and Harry smiled before heading for the door. "Oh, congratulations on your engagement. I hope Draco doesn't take the death of his fiancé too badly."

"Fuck!" Harry cursed as he closed the door behind him. "I forgot about that!" Voldemort's laughed followed him down the hallway.

_XXX_

When Harry rang the doorbell at a flat in a Muggle apartment block somewhere in the English countryside, the door was almost ripped off its hinges when it was answered. A twenty-year-old man, who stood at about 6ft stood inside the threshold glaring angrily at whoever dared disturb him.

"Look man, fuck off! Tobias aint here!" He growled, before getting a good look at Harry. He squinted slightly and smiled, "Sorry Toby, thought you were someone else man."

Harry frowned, "who Jackal?"

"Dunna, this guy, man. I didn't catch his name; too busy shouting at him." Jackal flicked his long black hair behind his ears and out of his eyes. He stood aside, "in you come then man."

Jackal smiled, causing his cheekbones to raise a little higher than they already were and his brown almost black eyes to sparkle slightly. Harry rolled his eyes and followed the man into the house. "How have you been?"

"Drinking, thanks to the dough you gave me, man." Jackal smirked, his canines sticking out over his bottom lips.

"I hope you put some of my money to good use Jackal." Harry growled slightly, in warning.

"Yeah man, course I did." He grabbed the blue haired teen by the arm and dragged him down the hallway and into his own bedroom. Harry allowed himself to be pulled along and sat down on the bed, waiting patiently. Jackal pulled out a wooden chest, from under the bed, and passed it to Harry.

Harry opened it quietly, smiling slightly. "Is this it?"

Jackal nodded and Harry opened it. Opposite to the gift he bought in Diagon Alley for his Father's birthday, this chest was the container for the body. While his Father's carved onyx chest contained jeweled jars for extracted organs, this chest contained one crystal jar filled with dust.

Harry lifted the crystal jar out of the wooden chest, which seemed so large around its one small content that it seemed to suffocate the jar. Holding the crystal container carefully, Harry moved it from one hand to the other.

"This is it." He said again, as he eyed the dust inside.

The crystal was sculptured as a woman, a voluptuous one at that. Her long hair cascaded down her crystal back, before seemingly wrapping around her waist to hide her sex. Considering she was naked. The hair was sprinkled with chippings of onyx and sapphire. Her crystal eyes were open, and embedded in the space were two small emeralds. Her lips were flaked with ruby chippings.

Harry twisted her head, expecting it to come off like the other jars, the one's he had bought his Father, but it didn't budge. With a frown Harry turned it upside down. He growled when Jackal reached over and grabbed the crystal jar out of his hands. "Careful Jackal!"

"I know, man I know." The elder male laughed and pushed the crystal soles of the crystal woman's feet. The soles slid to the left and Jackal handed the figurine back to Harry. "Opens at the bottom, man."

"Thank you Mr. State-the-Obvious. You are so helpful." Harry snapped.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Jackal laughed, not taking offence at his ex-boyfriends comment.

"As said by those incapable of its proper application and as such suffer from it a lot." The bluenette sneered, sliding the soles of the figurine's feet back into place. He put the crystal woman into the box and closed the lid with a 'thud'. Smirking he launched himself at Jackal. "You are the best Jake!"

"Now, Toby you know I don't use that name anymore, man." Harry shrugged and pulled out of the hug. "Kiss me, and make it better?" He leered but Harry only laughed and pushed him away. "I wont tell your boyfriend."

"Go away Jackal." Harry grinned.

"You go away, this is my house man." Taking a quick look at his watch, Harry decided it would be best if he left now. He said goodbye to Jackal and hugged him once more, he even allowed the elder man to get in a quick kiss, before shoving him away.

"Oh and it's 'my fiancé' now, not 'boyfriend' by the way," Harry laughed as Jackal gave a disappointed groan.

_XXX_

The day of Harry Snape's arrest, found Harry warded inside an empty classroom on the third floor. He pulled the crystal woman out of his pocket, wrapped tightly in his invisibility cloak. Placing both items on the ground beside each other, he removed a knife from his sleeve, where he had hidden it after lunch, where he'd left a few minutes ago.

Sitting crossed legged on the dusty floor, Harry sighed and removed his robe and shirt, before folding them and placing them directly in front of him on the floor. He removed his trousers and shoes and socks as well and placed them on top of the pile, so he was in his boxer's only.

He picked the crystal woman up and pushed the soles out of the way, opening the jar up. He tipped the dust onto the pile of clothes. He then picked up the knife and frowning at its bluntness, began to drag it back and forth across his left wrist, trying to draw blood and damning himself for not grabbing a sharper knife.

When the blood first began to flow, Harry began to cut faster, while holding his arm over the clothing so the blood fell onto the ashes. The ashes had once been the crystal woman the jar was sculpted to portray. She had been the lover of a high priest, the same woman whose organs had once been stored in his Father's birthday gift jars. By releasing the ashes, Harry was bringing her back to life for a short period of time. By bringing her back with his blood, Harry would make her look like him, while she lived briefly.

A wind picked up in the room, and began to swirl around the clothing and ashes. The blood began to disappear as the ashes soaked it up like a sponge, then began to take shape. First a head appeared, floating in the air, with no face or nose or hair. A neck and shoulders appeared beneath the head followed by arms and legs that appeared at the side and bottom of the floating head. They attached to the torso that was last to form. When all the body parts were connected, the blood seemed to seep to the surface of the figure, flowing along the woman's body like water through the tiny lines in a leaf. As the blood touched a part of the woman, that part took the shape and colour of Harry.

When the wind died down, there was an exact copy of the blue haired teenager standing in front of him. "Hello, master, may I serve you well." She spoke sounding just like Harry.

Harry had donated just enough blood to ensure she lasted well over 12 hours. When the 12 hours were up, like Cinderella's pumpkin, she'd turn back into ashes. The clothes were already fitted to the Woman-Harry, hanging loosely off the woman as they did on Harry. He smiled.

"They will kill you, because they will think you are me. Take no offence." Harry told his doppelganger.

She nodded and said nothing. The more strenuous the activity the quicker she digested the blood, and turned back to ashes. When she became ashes she was automatically recalled to the crystal jar. She would act like Harry until the Aurors came for him, and then she would calm down and go along with them willingly. She would not fight, those were her instructions; she would die. And when the Aurors tired of gloating over the Snape boys' death, Voldemort would collect the body, and she would return to her crystal prison.

Harry sent her off to the DADA class, hoping the Aurors arrived soon so she wouldn't use up all her energy pretending to be Harry. Flinging the invisibility cloak around his shoulders, the real Harry snuck out of the school. When he exited the wards, Harry apparated straight to Voldemort. After informing Voldemort to be ready, Harry would give him the signal; he left for Jackal's home and awaited his Father.

_XXX_

Snape had been curt and rather rude when he picked up Tobias. Sneering angrily at the teenager that was keeping him away from his son, Snape turned and stalked back out of the house, expecting the dark haired boy to follow. Tobias winked at Jackal as he left; Jackal peeked out from behind his bedroom door and winked back.

The raven-haired teen had to practically run behind his Father, until the man turned sharply and grabbed Tobias' arm, pulling them chest-to-chest. Without warning, Snape apparated them to the Ministry. Feeling slightly woozy, Tobias lent against the wall, but Snape – not willing to waste time – grabbed the boy and dragged him, half stumbling, half running to keep up, behind him.

Throwing open the doors to the room Harry was being kept in, Snape froze and dropped to his knees at the sight of his son chained to a chair, with a Dementor sucking the life from him.

Luckily, Harry decided, the woman in the chair was long since lifeless. He laughed softly at the thought of fooling the Minister.

That silent thought did nothing to comfort his friends however, and Harry flinched as he heard his Father and fiancé sobbing loudly, along with his two best girl friends. Lucius and Neville were trying not to cry, but Harry could tell they wanted to.

People began to trickle out of the room as the watched the Minister make a break for it. Leaving Harry's friends to grieve silently as well.

Severus turned, looking at Tobias from where he was kneeling, and hissed. "You fucking little shit! How dare you laugh?" Snape stood and launched himself at the teenager. "It's your fault. If I hadn't have had to get you, I would have been able to say goodbye! You fucking little bastard!"

"Now, now, Daddy you don't really mean that." Harry smirked. "I know who my Father is," he said in a singsong voice and Severus stopped dead.

"No," he breathed and backed away.

"Tobias was your Father's name, Evans was my Mothers." Harry's smirk faded and he allowed his brown-almost-black eyes to turn Avada Kedavra green for a moment.

"Harry?" Severus whispered, reaching a hand out towards him.

As he said the word, Harry nodded and closed his eyes. His facial features shifted, becoming more like the child cradled in Draco's arms – the blond was looking over at them by this point, still crying softly – and less like Tobias or Jackal. He shrank a few inches as well. He also let down his Occlumency shields and gave Voldemort the go ahead.

The man arrived before Snape could say another word and took the Woman-Harry out of Draco's arms, who protested loudly but was silenced with a glare. "We still have 10 hours."

"She is useless Tom, they gave her the Kiss. Call her back." Voldemort held out the crystal jar, the sole less feet pointed at the corpse. The body began to turn to ash, bit by bit, much like Quirell had done in Harry's first year. When she was all ashes, they lifted in a wind that had appeared from nowhere and glided silently into the jar. The soles slid themselves into place when all of the ashes were gathered inside.

Voldemort handed Harry his newest possession back.

Draco stood up, sniffling quietly. "You're dead, they killed you."

Harry grinned widely and said, "The report of my death was an exaggeration," at the same time Luna hiccupped and said "He's not dead; he's electroencephalographically challenged." She received blank stares from everyone. Draco however ran across the room and threw himself, sobbing once more, into Harry's outstretched arms, shrieking, "I hate you."

"I love you too, Dragon." Harry just whispered. "It's safer this way. I'm so sorry." Draco said nothing; he just wrapped his arms more tightly around Harry's shoulders and sobbed louder. Hermione and Ginny threw themselves at Harry's back and began to cry on him as well. Luna smiled softly; staring up at the ceiling and Neville just laughed and thumped Harry on the back good-naturedly. That was more than he could take, with a groan he dropped to the floor being both girls and his lover down with him. None of them stopped their crying.

Harry looked at Neville who shrugged, and rolled his eyes back. With a smile he allowed himself to be used as a tissue. From where he stood Severus ran a hand over his face and glared at Voldemort. Lucius joined in. Since Harry was 'busy', Voldemort would bare the brunt of both men's' anger and worry. The Dark Lord swallowed, rather un-evil of him, and began to back out of the room.

Lucius and Severus followed him, screaming and cursing at his back. Voldemort vowed never to help Harry fake his own death ever again!

Neville and Luna managed to pry Hermione and Ginny off of Harry a little while later and led them out of the room, after the adults – who were still shouting at Voldemort. Draco looked up when everyone was gone and smiled softly. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm here, I'll never leave you Dragon." Draco began to peel his clothes off of his body, dropping them to the floor.

"Prove you are here," he whispered, lying back on the floor completely naked. He spread his legs wide and looked up at Harry his eyes wide. The bluenette morphed into the guise of Tobias, and smirked as Draco's eyes widened further. He removed his own clothes and dropped them to the floor beside Draco's. "You still have the tattoo."

"I decided it stood for the two of us," Harry smiled and leant down to kiss his fiancé. "I know your fiancé just died, but will you marry me?" He asked with a wry smile.

"How will we explain this?" Draco asked with a gasp as Harry pushed his fingers past the tight ring of Draco's anus.

"I am the son Father never knew he had, I am also the sole benefactor of Harry Potter-Snape, because we knew each other from the Muggle World and he knew we were Brothers. You knew me, but you swore under a Wizards Oath not to tell anyone about me. You're really with me, not Harry. You and Harry were pretending, because he didn't want to date anyone, and neither did you while I was away. I was coming to Hogwarts next year anyway, and you thought I'd tell people myself."

"O-Ok," Draco agreed breathlessly, as Harry stretched him. Harry removed his fingers, and lined his erection up to Draco's hole, dry. He warned the blond, who just nodded and raised his hips in invitation. Harry thrust forward, seating himself within his fiancé with one thrust. Draco let out a keening wail, as he was breeched and torn. Harry tried to pull out, but Draco's legs wrapping around his waist stopped him. "M-More."

Harry arched his back and thrust in again, before pulling back and sinking inside again. Draco moaned and raised his hips to meet Harry's thrusts. "Tobias!" He moaned, trying to get used to the unfamiliar name rolling off his tongue. He laughed softly, "I feel like I'm cheating on you."

"You'll get used to it," Harry promised before pressing a wet kiss to Draco's sweaty neck. Draco turned his head to the side, and Harry bit down and sucked lightly on the red skin. "Mine," he growled and the blond moaned in agreement.

Their thrusts sped up; soon they were frantically slamming against one another, Draco sliding on the floor slightly as Harry's movements became brutal in its intensity. He didn't complain though, he groaned and begged for more.

They came together moments later, with a cry of each others' names on their lips. Draco lifted his head up, and Harry leant down to kiss him. Their mouths met and their tongues battled each other for dominance, and eventually Draco gave up, allowing Harry's tongue to plunder his mouth, before he pulled back. The blond stared at the ceiling, seeing stars, still coming down form his orgasm.

"I love you, Tobias." Harry beamed at him.

"And I you, my love, my Dragon." The raven-haired boy smiled. They lay together for a while longer, simply satisfied to bask in the afterglow with the one they loved. Unworried of the Ministry or school or anything of the like. Harry Potter was gone, and with him, were all of his problems. All that was left was Tobias Snape and his lover, his fiancé, a very satisfied Draco Malfoy.

**XXX**

**The End**

"The report of my death was an exaggeration," – **Oscar Wilde**

""I have a cunning plan!"

"Is it as cunning as a fox what used to be professor of cunning at Oxford University but has moved on and is now working for the UN at the High Commission of International Cunning Planning?"

"Yes, it is."

"That's cunning." " – All from **Blackadder Back and Forth**. You won't know it unless you're English most likely.

Please review… I hope you liked the end of KISS ME DEADLY! It took me long enough huh? LOL.

CONGRATULATIONS TO EVERYONE WHO GUESSED RIGHT ABOUT TOBIAS' IDENTITY!

ALSO A HUGE THANK-YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND MOST ESPECIALLY REVIEWED ME, WAITING PATIENTLY FOR MY RATHER BUSY SCHEDUAL TO ALLOW ME TO UPDATE! THANKS VERY MUCH!


End file.
